


○ Psycho ●

by x7SeikaRin7x



Category: Multi-Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Consensual Kink, Crime Scenes, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Drama & Romance, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Forbidden Love, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangster Kim Namjoon | RM, Gay Sex, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, Kinks, Knifeplay, Love/Hate, M/M, Masochism, Medical Torture, Mild Gore, Multi, Organized Crime, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Little Shit, Police Officer Jeon Jungkook, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing, Violence, Weapons, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x7SeikaRin7x/pseuds/x7SeikaRin7x
Summary: Seoul never had such a high rate criminallyWhen suspicious deaths start to pile up, something needs to be done to catch the culprit, clearly the work of a Psycho or is it?What a great opportunity to get into the source of the main Gang of South Korea and their deals…An adventure that craves for sweet chaos is about to start…Disclaimer - this is a fictional story, with dark themes, it's not intended to inflict or trigger anyone regarding what the characters go through
Relationships: Jang Ki Yong/Lee Jieun | IU, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Deadman can't lie

**_“What are you running away from?”_ **

He crossed the field with a hot drink in his hand, his dark boots almost kicking the sand beneath his feet as he made his way to the small group of busy people, the flashes of the cameras could be heard from 5 feet away and he honestly wasn’t feeling up to dealing with the questions or jokes of those who viewed this job as a mundane thing like a simple walk in to the park…

Getting closer, he stared at the scene before him, another murder to add to the list of recent deaths the police had been pilling in their office, taking a sip of his coffee he looked around the personnel busy with reports and taking the evidences of the crime scene and the deceased.

“Thought you’d be here by now” a known voice brought him back from his analysis as he looked over his shoulder, to be greeted by his petite colleague, Jieun wearing a small smile on her lips.

“Had to grab some coffee, you know mornings aren’t really my thing” he said as she rolled her eyes, getting closer, their height difference outstanding now, as she looked at him furrowing her brow, “ _Really_ , Kiyong?” the sarcastic tone indifferent on his radar “still doing late nights, huh?”

Ignoring the comment he took another sip of the hot beverage in his hand, the rich flavor of the coffee hitting his palate just right, and hoping it would help him out during the next couple of hours, it was this or taking another smoke and honestly he was trying to quit it for a while now.

The stress of the job wasn’t really helping, and certainly not with the increase of criminal activity lately, mornings were supposed to be enjoyed in the comfort of his pillow and bed covers, especially because he tended to work the night shifts, but lately he always seemed to be called to attend these casualties and it was starting to becoming frustrating to deal with it.

“Anyway, care to add in” he remarked pointing out to the scene with his head, as she scoffed beside him, “Another brutal homicide, victim is a Japanese male, in his late 50’s” her tone now almost automatic, as if dealing with a written report while she analyzed every detail of the case.

“Is it related to the late victims, that we’ve been reporting?” he asked now glancing towards the team that was bagging the body, “Well…” she starts unsure “this one was found floating in the compound, presents lacerations on his side and…” her weariness brings his attention to her.

“And?” furrowing his brow waiting for more, “His little finger was cut off” she said exchanging a stare with the tower beside her “You mean to tell me we are dealing with the Yakuza?” he asked

She just nodded her head solemnly, “Only the oldest members, and those who are into the original clan show this sign of loyalty” she adds as they stared at the black bag in the ground.

“Or maybe it was a retaliation” he pondered as she shook her head, with her dark hair flowing slightly, “The coroner that was here before, said it wasn’t a recent laceration, the cut was cleaned and already healed, it had been done possibly several years ago”

Avoiding a curse, he observed the team taking the victim to the stretcher and into the van that would lead to the morgue, as he glanced to Jieun, “Something seems off here, these cases don’t make any sense, and now we have a potential Yakuza among them…” she nodded in agreement.

“You’re right, that’s why I am going to head out to the coroner who is going to investigate the body” she said lost in thoughts, “we need to see if there are some matches with the other victims” nothing new there, she was probably more addicted to her job than him, it wasn’t odd that both were always called to these jobs, they were the best on the department after all.

As a random colleague passed by holding a plastic bag for disposal, he tossed the used carton cup on it, with a simple thank you and a smirk to the perplexed man who simply nodded out of respect at recognizing him, Jieun containing a laugh beside him, stroke a sudden nerve.

“ _What_?” he asked half annoyed, half amused, as she shook her head “You’re still the same as ever” she simply responded, starting to depart with a smile gracing her red cherry lips.

“And is that a bad thing?” he inquired while he started following her easily catching her steps, “Maybe not, anyway are you coming or what?” she asked, as his hand travelled alongside his side to the hidden pocket of his jacket, taking out his favorite cigarette packet brand.

“You go ahead, I’ll head down to the office and get a word with the Lieutenant” he said casually tapping on the package before putting one stick in between his plump lips as she frowned at him, his hand reaching out to his lighter on the other pocket and lighting the sweet addiction that burned into a beautiful amber tone, the strong tobacco mixing with the rich coffee taste.

“Thought you were going to quit that months ago” she said as he shrugged, “It crossed my mind more than once” he said after a drag of the killer stick in his hand, “Stressful matters don’t help”

She assented, “You do know, _that_ ” she pointed to the cigarette in his hand “may be your early death” teasing him as he finally smiled wide, a laugh erupting his lips and earning the attention of some colleagues around, “I would rather go off with something I actually like, knowing I’ve lived, than going like these poor souls we find anyways” the smoke lingering around them both.

“ _Right_ ” she said in a sarcastic tone, “on another point, I am guessing you don’t need a ride?”

He shook his head, with a small smile still on his features, “Nah, I’ve came on my own, thanks”

“Okay, I’ll see you at Lunch then, don’t forget it’s your time to pay” she said with a wink and a bright smile, turning around leaving him to throw out the cigarette end and stepping on it, seeing how the light slowly faded from the once lit pleasure, now used and reduced to ashes…

***

Taehyung groaned as he walked with a limp towards his apartment, putting the keys to the door and slightly opening it, being greeted by a mess of old packages of food sprawled on the floor.

“Yoongi hyung?” he called, noticing how much his voice seemed strained from the efforts, he sighed not getting a response from the older, who shared the condo with him, he walked inside closing the door slowly behind him as he eyed the mess he would definitely need to clean up.

They needed to get a grip of things, or maybe get a maid, yeah getting a maid would be nice…

He actually winced when he tried to bite his lower lip, feeling it sored and the aching taste of blood in his mouth as he passed his finger noticing the red stains, maybe he had gone a bit too far ahead this time but he certainly enjoyed the ride of the adventure, as he smirked to the sight.

“What are you smiling at?” a raspy voice made him jump on his feet and shudder from the throbbing pain that he felt up his spine, “Are you trying to give me a _freaking_ heart attack??”

The blonde smirked, “Hey not my fault you were dazing there, seriously it gave me the creeps”

Taehyung rolled his eyes, “If you were here all along why the _fuck_ haven’t you answered when I called??” his tone clearly annoyed as the other shrugged, glancing better at him, “Maybe you need to call louder” he mumbled sheepishly as the other grunted, “Fuck you, hyung”

Yoongi passed by him picking up a few abandoned cartons and a disposal bag, “Thought you already had your fair share last night” he remarked as the blue haired boy coughed a bit, “I mean you do look like crap, guess it was a wild night” the grin on the blonde face now wider this time.

Tae showed him the greeting of the middle finger and helped sorting things out at his own pace.

“Anyway, what the fuck happened to you, V?” Yoongi asked when the younger boy fell on the couch trying his best to lean from the side and rest, the dark circles in his eyes more evident.

“I’ve met someone I haven’t seen in a while…” he whispered with a hint of a smile on his sored lips, making the blonde furrow his brow, “And?” he said receiving a sharp look in return.

“And its none of your goddamn business” Taehyung said with a wide mischievous smirk.

“Well I care for you V, seeing you come wrecked like this to the point of exhaustion isn’t fun” he said getting on this feet eyeing the now decent apartment, a sigh escaping his plump lips while he cracked his aching muscles, “Aish, maybe we should get some house cleaning services around here or something, this shit is always a pain to do”

“Or maybe we should clean after ourselves” Taehyung mumbled under his breath “Give me a break it’s been a stressful week already” Yoongi complained as he crossed his way to the small kitchenette, opening the fridge and staring at it for a while, “You know damn well, how we get when hacking gets the best of us”

And he did, sometimes it was an easy access other times the codes and codified messages they had to hack and decipher on the cracking system were enough to give them migraines and anger issues, much less decent meal schedules, whenever it was like so they both survived of pre made meals from the convenience store or takeaways, it wasn’t healthy but it was manageable.

Groaning in frustration, Yoongi closed the fridge door as the hinges creaked from the usage, “We really need some decent food in here” he mumbled lost in thoughts, as Taehyung got himself up, taking his hand to his pocket showing quite a bundle of bills and his famous smile on his lips, “Well then let me just change, and let’s head out, hyung”

Yoongi looked to the money in the youngers hand, “Did you rob a bank last night or what?”

The younger passed by waving the money around in his big hand, “Just went to collect some debts” limping to his room, “be ready in 5” he stopped himself halfway, “better yet in 15”

The blonde shook his head with a small smirk on his features, left alone in the living room.

***

Seokjin passed his hand through his pink hair, biting slightly his lower lip frustrated at his current situation, he was being held in his own home and a prisoner on his own room, only because his dad had been dealing with some serious clients and made the rule he wasn’t supposed to leave the house in order of appearances.

It was what? His 4th day in a row in this routine and it was driving him nearly insane.

Even worse he was sure by now that his arrangements with the one and only _Kim Namjoon_ , were at risk, he knew how the other wasn’t a patient man to begin with, he wouldn’t wait forever for him, not when it came to sex and their appointments mostly covered that from the start.

He knew that already, the moment he agreed to be his toy he knew they would never cross over.

But deep inside he could only hope or even dream, although he also knew of the other’s identity, or persona as he called, he knew how hard it was to handle him when he came out to play… and he felt shivers just thinking of facing the infamous RM once again.

The man was anything but sweet, then again Namjoon was anything but that either, he just seemed more contained and reserved, almost courteous if even.

RM was wild and unpredictable, a walking bomb waiting for the right trigger or stomp at all.

Biting his nails or messing with his hair wasn’t clearly helping much with his current situation, as he stared at his bed, to the phone with the messages from last night, still on read. 

He really hated to think of him with another, touching him the way only he wanted to do.

And maybe he was obsessing over someone who would never see him more than an asset.

But then again it was all he knew, even his own father saw him like a valuable item to be admired.

At the end of the day he was neither a lover or a son, he was either worthless or a prized possession and that was all he was ever going to be, because we all accept the love, we think we deserve, and Kim Seokjin was no different…

***

Kiyong parked his car, on his usual spot and headed out after locking it, making his way to the office, he already knew the way there like the palm of his hand.

He was still young but thanks to his magnificent skills in the field he easily got a handy promotion after serving for only a couple of years in the force, it felt like a challenge to join the well-known Lieutenant Lee Donghae, into the criminal investigation department of Seoul, so he accepted the offer without thinking twice, and so far he couldn’t complain.

The job paid the bills and allowed him to do something he really enjoyed, the thrill of the search.

Besides it never had a dull moment, it fitted him like a glove, he was never one to sit behind a desk or do patrols, he preferred challenges and make decisions, run searches and investigations.

Nodding his head to the officer at the entrance, he entered inside the department.

The chaotic environment could be felt from outside, the papers pilling on the desks from all the late cases, and the board with the victim’s pictures, filled with scribbles of possible clues.

He looked to his right, to the main office, looking inside the once neat secretary filled with files and reports as his boss was currently on the phone sitting at his desk, with a grim expression on his solemn features.

“We’ve been on the cases for months now” his voice strained and serious, with a hint of a sour mood, “I understand, it’s really something we weren’t expecting” he agreed with whoever was on the other line, a couple of wrinkles formed on his forehead, “Of course, we’ll hold a meeting to discuss further methods of the investigation, _sir_ ” the call ended while he controlled himself.

“Everything alright, Lieutenant?” Kiyong asked taking the other of his trance, as he glanced up a small sigh passing through his lips, before he took his fine round glasses to the table, and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Everything seems to be falling on us, lately Kiyong” he answered vehemently the stress clearly visible on his demeanors as he faced the younger once more.

“Have you checked the latest victim?” the taller nodded, “I did, Jieun was already at the spot as usual” he remarked with a small smile as Donghae nodded, now cleaning his lenses with a conflicted expression “Any news from the coroner yet?”

“Jieun headed there, along with the body, I’ve came here right away” he said as the other put his glasses back on waiting for more info, “Well?” the impatience perceptible underneath his collected self, “There’s a catch huh?”

“Apparently this one, had a connection with the Yakuza” he said lowly, as Donghae cursed hitting his fist on the table, “Just what we needed… Seoul is already being controlled by the infamous gang that seems to be connected to them, and now one of our main murders turns out to be related or one of their internal conflicts”

He studied his boss for a moment, analyzing the situation, “Actually this could still be on the best terms for us” he said gaining the attention of the man who stared at him curious, “How so?”

“I mean sure this can dispute some problems among both gangs and probably start a chaotic mess, but then again maybe this could be our wild card to get some of them behind bars”

Kiyong eyed around them before addressing anything, resting assured they weren’t being heard, “The victim might have the answers we need, either this is a job of a psycho or it’s all connected to their activities, it’s a relatively chance to attack the most infamous gang here…”

“And how do you suggest doing so?” the older asked with spiked interest as Kiyong simply shrugged, “The body of a victim never lies, and we have more than one,” continuing with his explanation, “the culprit however” he said with a mysterious grin, “is another story…”

“You seem quite sure of yourself” Donghae smirked for the first time, trying to relax in his chair.

He shook his head slowly, “I’m not arrogant enough to declare myself right, without any solid proof, but that’s why we have a team here…” he said with a hidden glint in his eyes.

The older furrowed his brow for a moment, “You mean…?” and he nodded in agreement, as the other got himself up from his chair, and paced around the office, “maybe we could, but I have to ask permission from the higher officers, and they are about to cut our wings here with all of this investigation” he stared at the phone with a sudden hate on his dark eyes.

“If we prove them wrong in this meeting, maybe we can turn it around to our side” Kiyong insisted, now with his heart beating fast with the possibility of a new challenge in his grasp.

The silence that fell in the room almost palpable upon the tension of the situation, until the Lieutenant gave a sigh almost in defeat, staring at the younger fierce determination shining bright in his eyes.

“Alright, I’ll schedule the meeting as soon as possible, be sure to have the right evidences ready”

The taller nodded, about to leave the office, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist, “Do you really think, they are ready for it?” the Lieutenant asked him, in a low voice.

He gave a small smile, “They have been trained for this, I can assure you I’ll even give them tips and train them better myself before risking anything” his hand on top of the other’s shoulder, “I understand the consequences, but our team is one of the bests in the force, sir”

Nodding in approval he released his hand, “I know, it’s just I’m responsible for you all, and they are both young for this kind of job…” as he shake his head, getting rid of the thoughts that haunted him, “I won’t ever let anyone do this unprepared, and they both know the risks”

“We all do” he whispered closing his eyes for a moment, opening them just as fast.

“I’ll take care of everything, and when all is ready, we strike” the taller said with confidence.

“This might be our only hope by now” Donghae said lowly, “Ok, I will leave you responsible”

Kiyong smiled with the eagerness tingling in his skin, “Leave it on me, sir, one way or another we are going to enter their sources,” he said confident in himself, “We will enter _Eun Dal Pa_ ”*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *은달 Eun Dal Pa aka Silver Moon Gang


	2. Pawns for the game

**_“We all go a little mad sometimes”_ **

The sound of the suitcase wheels was baffled by the announcements and the cacophony of sounds from the airport environment, as he simply crossed and passed everyone, wearing his dark sunglasses and expensive tailored suit making several people to stop and stare in wonder.

His blonde hair and sun kissed skin contrasting so well with the new suit, as he made his way to the parked car outside, the Chauffer taking his suitcase and placing it in the boot of the car, as he opened the door and entered adjusting the suit and the document folder he carried in hand.

“To the complex, sir?” the Chauffer asked in a complacent tone, “For the moment, yes” he agreed while his eyes resided on the folder as if he could read the secrets beneath it.

The car now moving along the busy streets of Seoul, as he watched the different scenery from the Tokyo streets, just as the car reached the famous complex entrance, the gates opened to show a view of a wide green area that surrounded the fancy structure, way too modern compared to the traditional style house he has back in Japan.

Dispensing the Chauffer from his service he carried the suitcase and folder in his hands back to the entrance, stopping by only to insert the code at the door, hearing the digital sound as the door automatically opened as he made himself at home.

Quickly loosening the tie around his neck that it felt like suffocating him suddenly, as the folder seemed to become heavier now that he was about to open it.

Come to think of it, maybe he needed a drink first, with a small sigh escaping his plump lips he made his way to the mini bar, taking hold of a bottle and a dense glass, pouring the liquor like a delicate dance, stopping mid-way and taking it in a gulp, and feeling the bitterness of the whiskey burning deep down on his throat.

With the bottle and glass in hand he headed, back to the sofa and placed them on the small table in front of him.

Now, _Kim Namjoon_ wasn’t always this hesitant when it came to business, but this was another case… a personal case he had been waiting for 13 years of his life to be solved, or better yet discovered and he was feeling right on the edge of his seat, with the evidences in his hands.

This was it, after years of wondering, and months of private investigation he had finally concrete proofs to the cold case that made him who he was nowadays… ever since that fateful night…

His fingers brushed against the soft folder picking it up, sustaining his breathing for a moment, as he opened to the sight of written reports, bank accounts extract, and random photographs.

With a trembling hand, he took one of them to look up closely, to the person framed in paper, and forever branded in his aching heart, her features older but still beautiful as he remembered.

And still alive after years of her own death, staring at him through a picture, and he wasn’t sure what he felt at the very moment… should he be happy for finally finding the woman who has been missing for half of his life, or should he end what started 13 years ago?

“I have finally found you” he whispered into the silent room, “ _mother_ …”

***

Jieun scanned the paper files and reports at her desk, trying to connect the dots while waiting for more information from the coroner’s office.

Until a cup of warm coffee is placed on her desk gaining her attention, her stare deviating from the steaming beverage to the hand securing it, being greeted by a shy smile and doe bright eyes.

“Just thought you needed one, noona” he mumbled shyly as she saw how he also had a cup in his hand, a small smile flourishing on her red lips at the sight.

“Well today just might be my lucky day” as she picked the cup and slowly blew on the steam before taking a small sip, the taste of the instant coffee from the cheap machine of the office lingering in her throat, nevertheless it was free coffee “first free lunch, and now sweet coffee”

“Don’t get too used to it” another voice interrupted her from her inner thoughts, as Kiyong showed up, “you’ll only get spoiled” he teased as she rolled her eyes.

Now staring at the younger in front of her with a small blush on his cheeks, “See what I have to deal with every day, Kookie?” he chuckled as Kiyong placed one arm around his shoulders.

“You? What about me?” he feigned indignation, sipping on his own coffee, as she scoffed at his antics, her attention now back at the younger beside him, “Thank _you_ for the coffee, Jungkookie”

“You’re welcome noona” he said cheerly, while his gaze turned to the accumulated files.

“Still no clues besides of what we know so far?” he asked now more serious and focused, as Jieun shook her head, “Still waiting for response on the coroner’s office, they are supposed to send me an email today with the results of the lab and autopsy on the body of the latest victim”

Kiyong’s grip on the younger’s shoulder tightened gaining his attention, “Actually there’s something I need to talk to you, Kooks” his voice more strained although a small smile on his lips.

“What is it hyung?” Jungkook stared at the older, “Have you seen Zhang around?” he asked avoiding to answer his question which made him more confused, “I think he went down to the shooting area, for a quick practice” the taller tapping his chest lightly “Good, let’s head there then” he said sipping what was left of his coffee as Jieun eyed them curious furrowing her brow.

“O-okay” the younger exchanged looks with her, both shrugging, “You guys go ahead, I’ll try to get the reports ready while waiting for the email, it should arrive soon” a small sigh escaping her lips, “and hope it does, need to report to the Lieutenant alongside all the information so far”

Kiyong nodded, “If you get everything settled in time you know where to find us” he winked.

“Is that a dinner date?” she tried her luck, “Only if you’re paying this time” he responded as he dragged the younger officer with him, a small smirk on his lips seeing how Jieun pouted at him.

Determination filling his chest at every step he took around the corridors, as he led the kid into a shitstorm of potential events, that would either launch their careers, or cost them their lives…

***

Yoongi stared with a scowl on his face at the place the younger led them too, the neon lights reflecting on the kid’s blue hair as he looked ecstatic almost thrilled to be at the place.

“When I said we need consistent food, I thought shopping for some and not going here of all places, V” he groaned annoyed making the other stare at him, “Maybe we just need a boost, hyung” he grinned as Yoongi rolled his eyes.

“Of what? Hookers?” he stared at the small different stages with their poles, “Isn’t it too early in the day for this shit? I mean the performers aren’t here yet and this place looks deserted”

Tae leaned with his back on the counter of the bar, his elbows on top of it and a mischievous smirk on his lips, “As much as I would like a lap dance for a snack, that’s not why we are here, hyung”

Confusion could certainly be Yoongi’s middle name right now, “Then why the fuck are we here then?” so done with the younger’s games, he could have stayed in the couch today and binge on some show or hack a system for fun and here he was sitting at the bar of a random ass club.

“You’ll see” the other said just in time as another joined them, coming from one of the back doors of the club, wearing ripped black pants that hugged the tights and a velvety red jacket that made his rugged blondish hair pale as his shirt.

“I see you’ve made your choice” his voice surprisingly smooth, as he approached the two guys.

Tae chuckled, although a small blush creeped on his features, “What choice? What the hell is he talking about V? And who the hell are you?” Yoongi asked annoyed to be left in the dark.

The blond guy smirked staring at the boys in front of him, one eager to enter the other confused, it was always interesting to find new recruits, although he wasn’t so sure about these two.

“Sorry, quite rude of me not to present myself” he presented his hand to the bleached blonde that stared at him with judging eyes, “Park Jimin” has he waited for the other to reach out.

“Min Yoongi” he said taking the hand, in a weary small shake, as V did the same after, “The name here is Kim Taehyung, but am mostly known as V” his raspy voice echoing into the room.

“Right” Jimin said with a small smile on his plump lips, “Well gentleman, why don’t we take these matters into a more private area of the club?” he offered just as Yoongi furrowed his eyebrow.

He was about to grab Tae’s wrist and drag the kid outside, and stop him from digging into the rabbit hole and fall into this Lalaland shit, but he found himself too late when he saw how the blue haired boy was already following the other inside the backdoor, leaving him with no choice but to follow them in silence, but his mind was screaming just as his heart was beating loudly…

***

“How much longer do I have to stay here _father_?” he asked trying his best to contain his temper.

As the man’s cold stare, seemed to soft whenever he stared at him if that was even possible, “Our guests are leaving soon, son be patient” as he paced into the bedroom, with light pink walls.

Seokjin covered mostly by his silk robe, “You should get dressed, and come downstairs” he scolded as the other shivered, getting one hand to the cloth fabric, “Why should I, they are your _guests_ not _mine_ ” quick to complain as he got up from the end of the bed and paced the room only to be stopped abruptly, with a grip so tight on his slim wrist that it made him hiss in pain.

“You will _listen_ to your father, _Seokjin_ ” he said harshly in a tone that could cause one shivers, as he stared at his only son, “Now get dressed” he pushed him towards the bed seeing how he almost stumbled, as he sighed at the sight, “We’ll be waiting for you downstairs”

“What do I gain with all this?” Seokjin said securing his sore wrist, as he stared at the man who raised him, “You know damn well, I’ll give you all you want” the man said antsy just as the younger scoffed, “Anything but freedom” he mumbled under his breath turning his stare down.

“We don’t live in a fantasy world son,” his father condemned, “We live in a tough world, running a dangerous business” he remarked with his serious features, causing the other to gulp, “you’re my only son and heir, one day you’ll be responsible for this empire, you better start acting like one”

The light pink haired male gave an annoyed and silent glare to the older, “What if I don’t want it? What if I don’t care about any of this??” pointing around them with an impatient voice.

For the first time, the man smiled at him, a cold smile, “Then you will have nothing in life, son”

Seokjin wanted to argue with reason, but his father interrupted him, “You’re not a prince in a lonely tower” as the boy crossed his arms biting his lower lip, refraining himself from lashing out his inner thoughts, “and there certainly won’t be a Knight in a shiny armor coming for you or a Damsel to court you out of your wicked ways”

“What if there is?” he mumbled unsure, “What if there is someone out there for me? A Knight…”

His father laughed, a rare sight, “Then this so-called Knight, will eventually have to face the King”

“We’re not playing chess, this isn’t a game” Seokjin exclaimed, “and even if it was, a King is nothing without the protection of his Queen, and you _father_ have none…” he dryly pointed out.

“Checkmate, son” the man said with a smirk and a hidden glint in his eyes, “but who said I don’t have one?” his hoarse voice striking right into the boy’s heart.

“W-what?” he asked to the man who turned his back at him not bothered to answer.

“I won’t repeat myself again, see you, downstairs in 5” the man said getting out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him as Seokjin fell to the bed.

The cellphone on the nightstand vibrating as he was too lost in thoughts to even answer…

***

The shooting range was mostly empty, as he headed to the booth with the gun in his hand and the protective gear in place, he checked everything as he was taught, and placed the earmuffs, as well the glasses, checked once again his gun, loads and safety, all safe and ready.

Positioning himself into the booth he stared at the target that soon enough began to move as he focused on his clean shots, ready to fire the gun in his hands.

Zhang Yixing had always been an excellent shooter, excelling in all his tests when in training, both physical and intellectual, he always strived to improve himself and surpass the challenges, failure was never an option for him, and he made sure of that at every job he accepted.

Not that he was afraid of failing but more like he feared the possibility of regret.

He placed the weapon right at the counter and took off his protecting gear as the target stopped and the door opened, rushing to his side a determined Kiyong and a perplexed Jungkook behind.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” he said with a small smile, glancing towards the shooting range, and clicking on the button of the booth to bring forward the target he had just hit moments before.

“Zhang,” Kiyong said staring curiously at the target now closer and to the perfect shots on the bullseye and on specific hit areas, “still the best so it seems” a small smile on his lips.

Yixing passed a hand on his neck, “I don’t consider myself the best, but I do try my best” he charged his gun, with more rubber ammunition for testing, “you’ve come to practice as well?”

Both staring at him caught off guard, “Yeah, guess we could get the rust out of our own guns, huh Kooks?” Kiyong messed with the younger by ruffling his hair, as both placed themselves on different booths, side by side, preparing the guns and checking the earmuffs in place.

Yixing replaced his target for a new one, now the three of them communicating by hand signals in order to get understood, as the targets initiated movement, the only sound heard in there was the fire of the weapons they held in their hands, all focused in a friendly competition.

The targets stopped after several shots, as they all removed the safety gear, with grins on their faces feeling the exhilaration on their loud heartbeats from the adrenaline of the task.

“Been a while ever since I’ve done this” Kiyong broke the silence as the targets got near them.

The two youngers started laughing as he stared baffled at his target, and the two missing shots he was sure he wouldn’t miss, “I can see why” Yixing said mid laugh gaining a glare from the taller “Oh shut it , _Zhang_ ” he exclaimed annoyed, seeing how the other two got clear shots.

“It’s always good to practice” the blonde continued to tease, as the other showed him the salute of the middle finger at him, both breaking into laughter with no sight of tension in the air.

“So, hyung what do you want to discuss with me and Yixing hyung?” Jungkook broke them from their leisure, as he organized everything in the booth.

The older felt the nerves tingling right under his skin, that sickening feeling of a craving he couldn’t subside as his hand unconsciously slide down his coat to grab his pack, and offering to the other’s, only Zhang accepting despite his hesitance in doing so.

“Been trying to quit for some time now” he clarified as Kiyong nodded, “Same here” he brought the lighter closer to the cigar in his mouth tasting the smoke right in his tongue, as he offered to light the other that leaned right into his hand, the burn amber of the cigarette almost glowing.

If Jungkook was bothered by the two of them smoking in that not ventilated space he didn’t show any signs, as he waited for the older to speak.

“Right,” he looked at both guys in front of him, now assimilating his rumbustious idea, and taking into consideration their age differences and compatibility to the mission, “I’ve talked to the Lieutenant earlier on” he said unsure as their eyes never left his, “about everything that’s been happening and the cases lately, and we’ve come into consideration… well of a mere possibility”

He knew he was beating around the bush, even they both could see that, “And?” Yixing said after exhaling smoke to the side in order to not bother the younger, “go straight to the point”

“After these sudden events, I’ve put the card on the table of an undercover mission” he said just as Yixing cursed loudly, much to Jungkook’s confusion, “You’re kidding, right?” the blonde asked.

“Is the Lieutenant really considering this option?” he asked as Kiyong could only nod taking the cigar to his mouth once more, the stress of the matter making him drawl on it like his life depended on it and in a messed up way, it did “I may of persuade him that it was a good idea”

Jungkook stared between both, “Why is it a bad idea, something I should know?” his tone more serious, “Tell us what you know hyung” he eyed the taller with a sheer determination in his eyes.

“The latest victim that Jieun is waiting for prognosis on the forensics, was a Yakuza Clan member” both cursed now at the news that broke into the room, “So its connected to the gangs then?” the blonde questioned, “It might be, we’re not sure, but that’s why I suggested the job”

“Who’s going under?” he asked in a serious tone, as the silence settled and Kiyong eyed them both, as Jungkook eyes grew bigger, and Yixing cursed once more, “You’ve got to be kidding me”

“Look man, I get it’s hard after all the shit you’ve been through before in Sichuan” he said hitting a nerve, as the other hit his fist on the countertop, avoiding to hit or doing something he might regret, “Don’t talk like you’ve been there, when you haven’t _hyung_ ” his tone more raspy and his eyes ablaze making the other gulp, “I’m a special force agent, and taking risks is part of my job, just tell me… tell me when, so I can get ready…” as he forced the blunt on the booth’s ashtray.

“After the meeting with the higher orders, we are putting it on the table” Kiyong said eyeing Jungkook who remained fairly quiet, “Why us, hyung?” he asked suddenly in a curious tone.

They faced the older, that with a last drawl of smoky breath said, “Because I believe in you two…”


	3. Lessons need to be learned

**_“Scars remind us where we’ve been._ **

**_They don’t have to dictate where we’re going”_ **

They entered a private room in the reserved area, with velvety dark blue sofas, a big mahogany table with a couple papers on top of it, everything screamed expensive and vibrant to their eyes, “Please make yourselves comfortable” Jimin added while sitting right in front of them.

There was a quick knock on the door before any reply, and a taller guy made his presence, “Bring us something to drink, Hyuk” he said as if it was a norm in there.

Hyuk bowed before leaving through the door, leaving them alone once again as Taehyung finger traced on the soft fabric of the couch he was seated, while Yoongi analyzed every movement from the strange man that led them there, something seemed off, he just couldn’t figure what.

“What do you want from us?” he said as the blonde one stopped tapping his index finger on the table, “We’re here to discuss business” that made the older frown, “And what business do _we_ have with you?” he furrowed a brow, just as the door opened.

Hyuk carrying a silver tray with three glasses and a bottle of expensive whiskey, making Jimin frown, “This is for costumers, Hyuk” he said with a hint of annoyance, that he tried to mask down, “I know but we are out of the cheap stock, guess this will have to do” the other whispered.

He sighed in defeat, exchanging a look with the two curious souls in front of him, “Thanks Hyuk, that will be all” he dispensed the taller, waiting for him to close the door before opening the bottle, as Yoongi gulped checking the famous brand, knowing that it would cost at least one or two hacking jobs to pay for it.

Taehyung reached for his cup now filled with the honey liquid as he stared right at Jimin before taking a sip, moaning from the taste that burned on his tongue, “as expected you guys always serve the best around here” his wicked grin on his lips as he licked them, tasting the fine drink.

“Wonho was right, after all”, the blonde said never taking his eyes from the blue haired boy, “you do have good taste kid” just as Yoongi taped his hand on the table breaking the moment.

“Back to the point, why the fuck are we here?” Jimin sighed and reached for the papers, now with a more serious demeanor, “I’ve come to know from a colleague of mine that you guys are known for being two of the best hackers in Seoul” he started gaining their undivided attention.

“Well I don’t consider myself the best” Yoongi said modestly, as Taehyung hand tapped his shoulder and gripped tightly, “Nonsense! Yoongi hyung here is the best hacker I’ve ever seen, but he is even better at tracking” Taehyung spurted, as the older could feel the blush creeping into his pale complexion, “it’s his specialty after all”

“A tracker huh?” a mysterious shimmer on his sharp eyes, “that would always come in hand, around here” he said with the papers in hand, presenting each one a copy “Here’s the deal boys”

“What kind of deal, do _you_ need hackers for?” Yoongi now suspicious, while Taehyung remained quiet, enjoying his drink, letting the older talk, it was amusing seeing Jimin deal with it.

The blonde reached for his half full glass, and twirled the liquid before taking a sip savoring it, his tongue licking the lower lip, as the taste of the whiskey remained burning in his taste buds, “We can say this is like a contract, I present you jobs that will pay you good sum of money, and way better than the cheap ones you’re both getting from random freelance hacking jobs”

“What’s the catch?” the older wasn’t stupid, he knew this was potential fraud, “What makes you think there’s one? Jimin asked curiously as he got up and paced slowly into the direction of the smartass that was starting to get on his nerves.

Usually the selection process was easy and fast but this one was a hard time to convince, maybe they weren’t tailored for this kind of job but he had to admit a tracker would certainly be a benefit for the gang, so he had to step up his game, and strike before he lost the chance.

Positioning himself he leaned down and sat on the table, his eyes on the papers he had offer the older boy to read, as the other gulped from the proximity, while he sipped his drink unaffectedly.

“There’s always a catch” the older said now in a low voice, making Jimin smirk, he had another approach in his sleeve, staring at the blue haired kid that was reading the papers, “Tae… I mean V” he called, “the money you’ve collected yesterday here at the club, do you still have it?”

Taehyung nodded his head slowly, as the blonde reached his hand forward as if asking for it, “Why do you need it?” he asked as the other rolled his eyes, “Just want to prove something”

Reaching out for his pocket he took the sum of bills and passed it, “I’ll give you back in a moment, just relax” the other joked making him grin.

“So, this is the money you made on one job, right?” Taehyung nodded his head, “Well some is, the other was an old debt of another job I had done before”

“Right” Jimin said, with a wicked smile as he placed his glass and the pile of bills on the table and got up, going towards a painting on the wall and with a quick flick and press of a hidden button the painting started to slide up, causing the two boys to widen their eyes, they heard more button noises as Jimin inserted the secret password, and the safe opened, as he collected what he wanted bringing to the table he dropped at least triple of the money that was there before.

“And this is what you guys can earn each, for a single job here” he said with a grin as he could see their need and crave for money shining bright in their eyes, “interesting right? All I need you to do is sign these papers here, and you can start with our orders, we provide material and even lodgment at first if needed, of course with value interests, we do take care of our own, as long as you both don’t cross us that is, so what do you say?”

He pointed out to the money and to the written papers on the table, “I know it seems easy to accept but it’s a good opportunity for those who are struggling, and we could welcome a hand”

Biting his lip and felling deep down in his chest that this was a mistake the blonde still sighed and nodded in silence, both boys picking their pens after having read most of the contract papers.

“Now that wasn’t so bad was it?” Jimin said collecting the bills and handing the money back, “Hey, there’s part of it missing” Tae complained thinking the other was mistaken, but he just pointed to the glass in his hands and the bottle on the table, “That one wasn’t an offer, kiddo”

Tae scoffed realizing how he lost good money on a damn bottle of whiskey, “Well, if I pay for it might as well take it with me” he said grabbing it, getting up telling the other it was time to go.

“It was a pleasure to do business with you, my number is under the contract, those copies are for you guys, don’t forget the rules and we’re all good here” he said collected, drinking his glass.

The younger scoffed, giving him a handshake and leaving with the bottle in hand, as the two blondes faced each other, “What kind of hell is this?” Yoongi asked stunned.

As the other smiled bright, taking out of his jacket a business card, with a name in neon bold letters, “Welcome to INsoManiaC”

***

The alcohol in his system after that whole damn bottle made him heat up and in the need for an adventure, or to release some steam, if only the son of a bitch of his _toy_ would pick up his calls…

So, there he was slightly tipsy although fully aware of his surroundings and driving his car around, sick and tired of having someone driving everywhere else, when he was a grown ass man already.

Seoul in a way was like Tokyo, a sleepless city, where the nights were filled with lights and people on the food stalls and bars, the neon lights almost dimming the starry sky.

It wasn’t that hard to find a quick adventure among the streets or dark alleys of the busy streets.

The only problem resided on finding someone bold enough to accept or to even last with him.

Namjoon wasn’t used to be soft, but even worse was when RM erupted and he was certainly in a mood to play around lately, he wanted a challenge, something different for a change…

He stopped the car abruptly as someone waved for him to do so, he checked her out, from her fishnet socks and short skirt, the view of her neck with her tied up hair in a fancy ponytail, and those cherry lips with a smile he wanted to smack off so bad, “Looking for someone?” he asked.

“Well I’ve been looking for a stud like you all night” she attempted to sound sexy, biting her lip while leaning on the open window.

Maybe she had no idea where she was getting herself into, and maybe he didn’t give a damn.

Smirking at her lack of innocence and sinful curves, he nodded his head, unlocking the door as she got herself in without thinking twice, he much preferred to pick someone at a bar or his boy toy than a cheap whore from the streets but his cock was begging for attention in his tight pants.

Locking up, he drove away, with the sound of the annoying bubblegum in her mouth popping bubbles that tickled his own nerves, the bitch sure needed a lesson and with him being the tutor.

His hand now on her tight gaining her attention, “Any name?” his raspy voice making her squirm in need of his touch, “I can have any name you like, sweetie” wrong, she failed the test already.

He was anything but sweet and she was about to find out, as his fingers paced up giving her chills as she stared at him with hooded eyes, a hiss of pain when he pulled her by the tied hair.

“Then be a good girl,” he growled lowly pulling her closer, pushing her towards his lap, “and give me head, you little slut” her gasp at the growing size in his pants as her hands palm it, going straight for the zipper that was containing one of the beasts that would only tear her down…

***

“Your son Seokjin, sure has grown into a beautiful man” the man praised while keeping the conversation going, “So did yours, Choi” he replied as both walked into the living room.

“Oh, enough with formalities, we’re old friends and associates, call me Minsik” he said sitting on the couch making himself at ease, as the owner followed, “Felling old already, huh, fine” he agreed, “call me by my name too, I’ll allow it since we go way back” his raspy voice like an echo.

“So, SangJoong, it certainly has been a while” as the former nodded, “It sure has” he got up and walked to the mini bar, “Care for a drink, while we wait for my son to join us?”

He passed him a glass, “That reminds me, where’s Siwon?” Minsik asked looking around for the younger mercenary, “You know how he is, probably went to search for my son… they were always together when they were little, guess now wouldn’t be any different” he chuckled coldly.

“They are so alike and like to make us wait” he said in a serious tone, as the other agreed silently.

***

Seokjin paced around the room feeling nervous and eerie from what his father had said early.

He was many things, and certainly had many things as well, and one that he absolutely despised was sharing the attention, or having a stranger mingle around their business, used to being raised alone by his father.

His mother died at birth, and although among his early years he had a couple of nannies raising him, he always craved for his father attention despite the man living solely for his business.

He did care in a sick way for him, showing him from an young age how to run the business, and exposing him to the world of drugs and conflicts, in order for him to learn the danger he was dealing with when growing up so he wouldn’t be stupid enough to defy him or everything alone.

Biting his nails, he eyed around the room, into the access door he had for his private closet, he should get dressed and head downstairs, he knew his father wasn’t a patient man to begin with.

Until a strong pair of arms, embraced him holding him in place, as he felt his heart on his throat, engulfing a scream just as the stranger cupped his mouth, making him look around, to widen his eyes at the sight,“S-Siwon?” he asked in disbelief as his former childhood friend and first crush stood right in front of him.

“The one and only” he pulled the pink haired boy into his arms once more, one arm around his petite waist, and the other on the boy’s silk hair as he took in his scent that he had craved for the years they were apart, “Fuck I missed you, Jinnie”

Seokjin couldn’t help but blush at the pet name he hadn’t heard in so long, as he hold onto the older, “Where the hell have you been?” he asked pulling himself apart from the man, his hands resting on his abs and chiseled body, rock hard, way muscled than last time he had seen him.

Siwon was lost in the other’s beauty, the lips plumper and begging for a taste, as his stare went from the younger’s dress code, only covered in a fine silk robe, “Downstairs waiting for you” he said with a smirk as the other rolled his eyes and hit his chest lightly.

“I’m kidding, you know how it is, been helping my dad with business” Seokjin biting his lower plump lip, frowning “And what cut ties with me all of a sudden?” he crossed his arms and glared.

“I haven’t made that, just…” Siwon wasn’t one to get easily flustered, but he had always lost himself under those big caramel eyes that ceased him, “Just too busy to care…” Seokjin pouted.

How the fuck a grown man could be both adorable and sexy was something Siwon couldn’t grasp, from the first time he set his eyes on Seokjin, from the very moment they first met, until now the other hadn’t left his thoughts not even once, even with everyone that crossed his bed.

He knew no one could even compare to the one in front of him, “I’m here now, though”

The other turned around annoyed making his eyes inadvertently go to his round ass, making his way to the inside closet, turning the cold shoulder now, cute if he thought he had the upper hand, as he followed seeing the other undress and not even caring, just like old times…

Seokjin always liked to tease him, but he had to be in control and not give into his sick desires otherwise he would have ravished the younger right there and fuck him hard into sweet oblivion.

The sight of those pink plump lips around his cock was enough to make him hard and aching.

Just what kind of spell had the younger launched on him that made him this weak minded…

***

The steam filled the car and the perspiration on his body was starting to stick on his once dry shirt, as he thrusted deep and hard, her annoying moans only making him go wilder just to shut her up, she had already came more than he could count in the time he had stopped the car.

And yet he was still hard as rock and with stamina to keep on going, the bitch wasn’t a challenge.

Her breasts bouncing at every thrust of his on her clit, hitting her spot every single time as she rolled her eyes, clearly drooling, his hand gripping so tight on her waist it was leaving a mark as the other clenched on her neck making slight pressure to keep her steady.

At least she was good at giving head, he had to say that, with the car in movement her plump lips sucked him good, and her pierced tongue on his member felt even pleasant, but this was pitiful excuse of sex, he wanted… no he needed rough sex and she just wasn’t giving him it.

Even his _toy_ could last more than her, then again maybe he had already gained a certain resistance from their rough sessions, RM certainly was there with him in those dark times.

Although he could always tell he was in control he knew how sadist his persona could be, but it was his personal taste as well and he just hadn’t found anyone that could match him or keep up with him, not even Seokjin, although he was certainly a good ride.

Sick of watching her face, he turned her around in a rough twist, pinning her ass in the air and sinking in with brute force as she screamed at the top of her lungs as he pushed her upper body onto the reclined seat, trying to chase his high while making her cum once again.

Her body now almost limp when he finally cummed inside the condom, grunting satisfied more with himself who did all the damn work.

“T-that was the best s-sex I have ever h-had” she said in a hoarse and weak voice as he scoffed.

He made his way to his pants and started dressing up not even caring anymore, he threw the clothes at her as she dressed herself up the best she could hissing in pain while sitting, at least that made him smirk, knowing that he left some kind of reminder on her, as she eyed him out.

“You’re a fucking beast” then again, he had been called worse, “Oh you haven’t seen anything, believe me” his voice cold and raspy as she gulped at his words, giving in to the silence.

As he started the car not caring that she had yet to put her safety belt, I mean he was even feeling generous, if not he could have left the slut right there in the middle of nowhere instead of dropping her near the alley he had picked her up, indeed he acting like a gentleman there.

The moment he stopped, grabbing a few notes from his pocket he threw at her “Thanks, for the _ride_ ” he said dryly as she inclined with a dreamy look, “So, when…” she was about to ask when he shook his head, “Yeah not going to happen, I don’t do twice, unless it’s with _toys_ …” he grinned.

Locking the doors he pushed his feet into the accelerator not even bothering to look at her for the last time, all he wanted to do now was going home and maybe drown himself on the tub to get off her filthy scent, the car was reeking too, maybe he needed to replace it after all this.

Definitely changing the car, that cheap whore perfume was fucking everywhere now…

He rolled down the windows letting the cold breeze blew away the heat, and headed home…


	4. Cards on the table

**_“Sometimes the hardest thing isn’t letting go_ **

**_But rather learning how to start over”_ **

The papers in front of him sustained the evidences he needed to reason with them and put the possibility of running an undercover mission right on the table, the time was ticking and there wasn’t a moment to lose not with pointless discussions.

Raising slowly from his chair among the chaos that was settled on the room he dropped the case files on the table, gaining their undivided attention, “Gentleman” the Lieutenant said in a stern voice, “we are facing dark times nowadays, the victims keep increasing and we are restless working overtime in order to catch the culprit” he said as some of the men sat down and listened.

“Civils are starting to complain and the media isn’t helping” one of the man on his right said in a grave tone, as he could only nod in agreement, stepping in before all hell broke loose there again, “It’s causing panic, ever since there was leaked information to from a certain department”

Another accused, and an uproar started, much to his annoyance, “I can assure you all, that it was definitely not from my team” they seemed unconvinced, the tension higher in the condensed air of the meeting room, “and with that in mind I have a proposal to do”

That gained the attention of the committee officers, “What kind of proposal?” another asked with a suspicious tone, as the others shuddered furrowing their eyebrows already, “A mission”

One of the Coronels scoffed, “Isn’t what all of us are under, these cases are all part of a mission, to find the culprit and toss him where he belongs” the agreements only filling him up.

Turning his attention to the board where the info of the victims presented, “You’re right, the mission is to stop these increase of deaths,” he pointed to the white board where the scans images were being showed, and the details displayed, “accordingly to the coroner, the latest victim might be related to the Yakuza” he said and analyzed everyone in the room, the curses and even the silences that sometimes spoke louder than words, “so I have a proposition”

Feeling like having the upper hand now, “an undercover mission” he said, “to enter the main source, _Eun Dal Pa_ ”

“This is ludicrous!” the captain exclaimed as they both stared, “to form an undercover squad with so little time of training is like sending the agents to a suicide mission, besides the time to find decent officers that could accept the role in such short amount of time is just plain impossible” the noise starting to rise once more, as the Lieutenant ceased the ones present.

“What if I told you I already have two agents in mind, who will definitely be up for it?”

The man stared at him, “Who in their right minds, would jump into this mission without considering the consequences?”

“My men don’t act in a rush, but they have been training hard for an opportunity like this”

The noise this time erupted in murmurs, and decisions, “And just who is going to lie responsible for all this mission in case it goes wrong?? If everything falls down, the entire force falls under”

“I’ll accept the risks and everything” Donghae said determined facing his superiors.

“You’re _insane_ , are you that arrogant and confident in yourself?” the Major voice raising above all, hitting his hand on the table, as Donghae faced each and every one of the higher officers and others who went to the army and belonged in the force, from the Generals to the Sergeants, responsible for the police forces and squadrons around in Seoul, as he was risking his position.

“I’m damn confident in my team, sir” he said vehemently feeling a fire burn deep in his heart.

***

He crossed the foyer of the company, feeling the itchiness of the tight suit against his skin, the damn tie he had to use for the dress code and decency was off putting in his mind, he would rather wear a loose silk shirt instead.

Ties, ropes or even collars were for bitches to use and Kim Namjoon definitely wasn’t a bitch.

With a scowl on his face he walked up to the elevators up to the higher officers, knowing that once inside his own office he could lose it up a bit and focus on anything that would take his mind of the gutter, and maybe the attention his friend downside, that was begging for days now.

The firm, _High_ Tech covered most technology services around the country, even better they had a filial in Tokyo, that he knew quite well, hell he could actually run down the firm if he wanted given his heritage, but running low was sometimes more fun and freely than being responsible for a bunch of people and having pricks kissing his own ass 24/7

Maybe it was his fierce reputation in the firm but hardly everyone messed up with him, if he could say most seemed to idolater and respect him, if only they knew who he was indeed, who hide behind his calm demeanor, his alter persona, that split he came across 13 years ago that made him the broken man he was today, then maybe the fuckers would run away afraid instead.

Closing the door behind him, and loosening his tie around his neck with a finger he went to sit on his enormous cushion desk chair, the hand reaching out for the mouse as the computer screen lit up, as his eyes stared at the secret folder he had with all the information he needed…

***

Taehyung wanted to curse down his luck as he carried the heavy bags that Yoongi made him carry as a dare from their little adventure before on the club, kicking the front door slightly he entered and placed everything on their small table before passing out on the couch.

“Ya! Don’t sleep you fucker,” Yoongi’s raspy voice was heard from the entrance, as he closed the door placing the single bag he carried with a smug smirk on his lips, Tae flipped him off.

Dragging himself from the old couch he started helping out with the groceries for once, almost cursing loudly, after all he had pay for it all this time, his precious money that was nearly cut in half at the club before, as both moved around in silence filling the empty cupboards and fridge.

Falling into the nearest chair with a slight pout on his face, “Here” he faced the older who threw him a fresh soda, as he caught with both hands, furrowing his brow as he popped the can open.

The blonde did the same, as they both felt refreshed from the fizzy drinks, “So,” he started placing the can on the table, “what the hell was all that back at that place the other day?”

“I’ve told you hyung,” he rolled his eyes, “it’s a good job opportunity, maybe even life changing”

Yoongi stared at the younger lost in his own thoughts, “I mean aren’t you tired of wondering for how long we will be keeping this roof over our heads, with the odd jobs that we come across?” Taehyung continued, striking a point, “You’re not wrong there” the older mumbled back.

“I couldn’t let this opportunity get away from us hyung, I’m tired of how life has been treating us you know?” the blue haired boy said taking the can for a quick sip, “we deserve better, hyung”

Yoongi remained silent for a moment, “But at what costs?” he murmured wearily.

***

Seokjin stared at the calls from his cellphone, while biting nervously on his nail, knowing he owed a damn well explanation to the other.

His father was still adamant on him going out and late, and if he did so he should have a subordinate with him of all times, much to his annoyance, that he needed surveillance whenever he would go towards his dates and affairs.

But it was definitely better than being locked up, besides he could always ditch the company

Namjoon probably wouldn’t mind the audience but he would prefer to have their privacy, mainly not facing the men that worked under his father to know he was in fact someone’s toy no less.

Pacing around his room, he dialed the dreaded number from memory now, it was on speed dial.

Letting the ringtones sink in, like a drop in the ocean, until the other picked up, his raspy voice causing him shivers and a spike on his needs.

Biting his lip from the temptation, he set up the date, eager to see the other once more.

It’s been over a week ever since their last meeting and he was craving for more of the blonde’s touch on his sensitive skin, the cold tone on the other side of the line only told him he wasn’t going to be gentle after such long time, to be honest he didn’t really care by this point.

He just knew he needed to feel and be needed, even if it was to be used as a toy so be it.

Grabbing a hold of a warmer jacket, he headed out of the room, going downstairs.

“Going somewhere?” his father’s voice echoed catching him, “I have some business to attend” he said casually as his father furrowed his brow, folding the newspaper he had in hands.

“Alright, take someone with you” giving him no chance to refuse, “Of course father” he faked a smile, “I’ll let you know when I get back again” he turned back fast eager to get some air at last.

“I’ll be waiting, son” he heard as he surpassed the foyer and opened the front door, eyeing the car already waiting for him, as he rolled his eyes at his overly protective father these days…

***

“You’re not t-that bad kid” Yixing said eyeing his adversary at the moment, the younger had good and powerful kicks, he could still feel one right on his left rib, lucky this was for practice and not real enough otherwise it would probably be broken by now, but then again so did his punches almost hit couple vital points in the younger, “Same for you, hyung” the other smirked.

Jungkook grabbed a water bottle in hand and threw it at the blonde, as both placed a small towel around their necks trying to dry the perspiration of their hot skin and gulping on the fresh water.

Now both seated on the hard-matte ground, they stretched their sore muscles for another round.

“How is it like?” Jungkook asked in a small voice as the blonde glanced at him sideways, “going undercover, how does it go?” his voice shyly although curious as Yixing stayed conflicted.

Taking the towel from his neck into his hands and gripping the soft and humid material.

“It’s _fucked_ up” twisting the white towel in his hands as he glanced back at the younger who stared at him, “It’s completely and utterly _fucked_ up, Kooks” he broke in a sad smile.

“Well at least I know you’re being honest with me, and not going to sugarcoat shit” the younger said with a small smirk on his thin lips, “If you want to go undercover, you know what kind of shady stuff you might face, sugarcoating will only get you killed faster, kid” the blonde remarked.

“So, it’s that bad huh?” the younger took his towel and dried a bit of his damp hair, “Depends”

“On what?” his curiosity perking, despite the other silence, “Look hyung, I have no _fucking_ clue on what to do or expect here, I’ve been training and I know the references of the gang, but when it comes to going inside, like true knowledge am in a swamp here” he said more frustrated with himself for it, truth is he hated this feeling of not knowing what to expect, “I know it’s probably hard or even painful to remember what happened in the past, but maybe it can help both of us, you need some kind of closure and I need intel” he threw the card hoping the other would fold.

Yixing repressed a laugh, the kid was cheeky then again maybe that would be in his favor or his downfall, “Kiyong really must have lost his damn mind, to be sending us inside this time”

Jungkook scoffed, “We’re the best this squad has, and you know it,” the confidence in his tone made the older roll his eyes and throw his towel at him, “Being cocky, will get you _fucked_ ”

“Then help me out, give me some tips” he insisted placing the towel on the side, as the other cursed and hoped himself up, “Hey where are you going, hyung?” now getting up ready to follow.

Yixing glanced beyond his shoulder, “If we are going to talk about this kind of _shit_ before another round, then might as well take a break” he shrugged, “and I might need a smoke for this”

“I thought you were trying to quit” Jungkook mumbled, “Guess, I’m no quitter after all”

***

Ditching the man who escorted him wasn’t that hard as he thought, just a couple of simple bluntly lies about a random friend from abroad staying over at the prestigious hotel, and he was bound to wait for him by the car.

He crossed the corridor that lead him to the suite he was supposed to enter 10 minutes ago.

Arriving late wasn’t something he expected, even worse was something he knew the other didn’t tolerate well, but he was screwed either way, so it didn’t make a difference.

The door opened the moment he was about to knock as he wondered inside, never sure of what to expect the moment the door closed, and a strong hand came down at his neck.

“You’re late” his deep voice making him gulp, “also care to explain your little deed this week?”

Not even given the chance to turn around, the other pushed him right into the king size bed, face down as he applied pressure on his neck to keep him steady, totally manhandled and ready.

“M-my father” he managed to say, “Oh, did daddy dearest, made a curfew on you _toy_?”

He wanted to kick him for the insolence, but he knew that he was no match for him, besides the man was hot and made him reach certain limits he would not venture before.

“Guess I’ll have to punish you, for not answering my calls and giving me blue balls for a week”

As if he would wait all week to _fuck_ him and only him, although secretly he hoped so, he knew better, “Not my f-fault, if you only _fuck_ me” he provoked the blonde man, as the grip tighten.

“Feeling cocky huh” Namjoon asked as he passed his hand on the other’s ass, as Seokjin bit his lip suppressing a moan, the grip on his neck gone, and hearing the other starting to undress his seatbelt, with a devilish smirk on his lips, “Strip, we have some catching up to do, pet”

Hoping he would be able to walk after, he started to unbutton his shirt, one button at a time...

***

“You know I wasn’t always a smoker” the blonde gave in after a couple of smokes, into the silence that followed, “when I entered the academy, I was an advocate against this” he pointed to the cig in his hand, with a smirk.

“What changed?” Jungkook asked curious as the other draw a smoky breath to the opposite side, “Sichuan, that’s what _happened_ ” he answered in a tense voice, as the younger gave a small nod of encouragement as the blonde sighed.

“I was always the top of my class, kind of like you” Yixing said with a small smile and a nod to the kid beside him, tapping the cigar as the ashes flew by “guess that caught some attentions, not only from couple of people who envied me, but also from my superiors at the time”

“After couple of months under their squad they decided to send me on an undercover mission to the most problematic area” taking the cig for a quick smoke, before continuing, “they needed intel, and were having trouble so the only possibility out there to dismantle everything in a single operation was to send some agents in a secret mission”

Jungkook listened quietly, “I’ve trained for months, Kooks and there I was, probably almost crapping myself from the fear of exposing everything” he chuckled lightly, “first they’ve sent me down to Hunan, where I had to do certain tasks to gain the loyalty of the gang” he said wearily.

“What kind of tasks?” the younger glanced at him, “Stuff I’m not proud of Kooks” he almost seemed to tremble from the memories, “Once you’re inside, you become another person, sometimes it’s hard to dissociate yourself from who you once were…” Yixing said in a small voice.

“What do you mean, hyung?” the blonde looked right at him, “It means that you’ll most likely have to do stuff you’ve never thought doing before, and the scariest thing is when you don’t feel a thing while doing them… no remorse, nothing…” he deviated his stare back to the street filled with busy people, “it’s like you have to numb your feelings and become a _monster_ to fit in”

“And did you?” the younger murmured, “Did what?” the blonde threw the blunt to his feet, “Did you become a _monster_ , hyung?” he asked as the older stepped on the burnt cig on the ground.

The silence that followed almost made him regret asking such a question to his _sunbae_.

“I had too, and so will you when the time comes” he said as he picked another and offered to the younger who seemed tempted for once, “common, consider this practice, Kooks” as he followed his lead and took a cig letting the blonde lit it up, and taking to his lips, coughing after.

His lungs already burning, “This taste so bad” he furrowed his brow, as Yixing laughed loudly.

“We don’t smoke it for the taste, we take it because it helps in times of need” he smirked, “you’ll get used to it, kid”

“So, I have to _change_ myself” Jungkook mumbled more to himself taking the cigar to his mouth taking in the involuntary action, lost in thoughts, “You’ll eventually, none of us that go undercover stay the same” Yixing confessed, holding on the railings, “Sichuan taught me that”

“I won’t lie to you, Kooks” he said drawling the cig a bit, “it will be _fucked_ up, sometimes you will wish you can just get the hell out of there, and you might get to know some nice people but others can’t wait to gun you down, and you’ll definitely lose yourself little by little while going under” his voice more tense making the younger stare intensely at him, “but you need to remind yourself on which side you really are, and maybe that way you might make it ‘till the end”

“Did you do that, hyung?” he asked curious as he took the cig to his mouth once more, the nicotine sure was different than he had expected, and with the silence he glanced to the blonde.

“I wish I had done way more back at the time” he sighed, “Hunan was tough, but Sichuan was harder” his stare now at the blue sky, “I have no idea what to expect of this one, despite my experience, every mission is different…”

He had that sad smile on his lips again, as he pat the younger shoulder, “Just don’t make the same mistakes I did, also _fuck_ protocols, if you see it’s for the best, trust your instincts, because once you’re inside, you’re on your own…” he said as Jungkook reflected on his words of advice.


	5. Damn sweet addictions

**_“I think deep down, we’re all capable of unspeakable things”_ **

“This is the life man” Taehyung said as they both crashed onto the new condo, Yoongi stared at the penthouse they were currently occupying, crazy how in the space of a couple of weeks they were now on a fancy complex, with full closets and fridge and all the basic necessities.

Seemed surreal how they both managed to find such a deal, he still wasn’t fully convinced but seeing how the younger was smiling a bit more often, was enough to keep his mouth shut.

“Anyway, gonna grab something to drink, want anything hyung?” Taehyung asked as he got up and walked into the kitchen area opening the double door fridge, “Yeah, a beer would be nice” he said as the other threw him one, both opening the cans and taking a sip.

The blue haired boy being the one to break the silence, “Jimin said to be at INsoManiaC by 7pm”

“Today?” Yoongi asked with a groan, as the other chuckled, “training again?” he asked as Taehyung shrugged, “Fuck if I know, maybe we are finally going to get some action for a change”

Yoongi was silent as he stared at the words of the can in his hands, “Doesn’t that scare you?”

“What?” Taehyung asked, glancing at the blonde beside him, “Do we have any idea for who exactly we are working with? I mean, consider all this training and for what, a club?” he persisted.

“There’s got to be more than that, _this_ ” he pointed around them, “it’s worth more than we could both afford, how can it easily fall on our laps? This unpredictability makes me uneasy, V”

Finishing his beer, the younger, cracked a smile, “You need to start loosen up a bit, hyung”

“Tell me about it” as he chugged the can, “Well I might just have the remedy for that” the younger said mischievously, “common, I know a guy” he said getting up and signaling for him to follow, “crazy to think he is connected with the club guys we gonna work with, come to think of it, he might be the owner” that got Yoongi’s attention, they were yet to get to know everyone.

They just have been going for a training period of adjustment on the material they had available, which was top notch, compared to the crap and basic stuff they used at home.

He picked up his coat and followed the other, trusting him to lead the way.

***

His finger tapped right across her face, on some she was even smiling, funny that his own expression was the same as her, as he scratched it with his fingernail, almost wanting to wipe it.

“Girl troubles?” Hyuk asked as he poured him a drink on the empty glass, making Namjoon chuckle, “Fucking women” he whispered, as he picked up and sip the drink, “are homewreckers”

“Tell me about it,” Hyuk said with a smirk, “men are better, huh?” as the blonde gave him a sharp look, with a slight grin, “The fuckers sometimes, are worse, but one can’t live without sex”

The refill on his glass continued as he crumbled the photo inside of his own pocket, just as the door to the bar opened, it was still early for them to open for business, being a known night club.

“What are you doing here?” the other male asked curious, as the blonde took his glass up, “Testing the products you’ve been serving the clients” a smug smile on his lips, “what else?”

Jaebum stared at the male sitting at the bar, “Thought you would stay longer in Japan this time around” he said shrugging his shoulders as he took a rag to clean the countertop, “Any news?”

“The usual,” Namjoon said reaching his pocket for a smoke, lighting it with his treasured zippo, exhaling the smoke, “Old man stayed there taking care of business, but I was growing tired and bored, needed a change of air again, so decided to return to Korea in the meantime” his posture relaxed but his voice enlaced with a dominant aura as ever, despite their informal speech.

“Homesick?” Hyuk asked hitting Jaebum’s shoulder and winking while pointing at the sitting man, “You idiots both know, I have no home” Namjoon said with the smoke in between his lips.

“Then what the hell is this _Empire_?” Jaebum asked in a small voice as he stared at the piercing stare, “ _This_ my dear JB” he said in his deep voice, “is a well-paid job” just as he tapped the cig in his hand letting the ashes fall on top of the other’s hand that only hissed in return shaking the hand away, “that we all take a part in” he grinned wickedly, “now get your ass back to work”

Jaebum grunted in annoyance, staring at him, “Don’t worry, I don’t tend to _mark_ properties” Namjoon said with a sly grin, “that only leaves to attachment issues, and those can fuck you up”

Namjoon saw how the other flipped him off, entering through the door once more as he smirked and Hyuk, who was cleaning a glass, eyed him out eerily, while the blonde poured himself another drink in silence, enjoying the nicotine as the frail veil of the smoke lingered in the air.

***

Kiyong supervised the two training officers in the training field, with his arms crossed and analyzing everything with hawk eyes, every single move, punch and kick or the stance of fighting.

They were training their own strengths, before they had trained resistance and stamina, and after they would likely train on the shooting range, Zhang levels were as sharp as ever, and Jeon was considerably improving on most areas, soon enough they would be fit for the job.

Not that they weren’t already but being such a high-risk mission caution was advised.

He wasn’t stupid enough to even consider that this could possible turn the tables, that they could end up ceasing every gang and criminal activities, but they needed intel and maybe with luck couple of pricks would end up imprisoned and without any appeals to get them off the hook.

“TIME OUT!” he shouted to the two panting males, that stopped in their tracks and stared at him before bowing respectful and bumping their fists, going to grab couple of dry towels and water bottles to quench their thirst “You guys, are giving your all, that’s for sure” he said as they stretched their sore muscles, “presenting quite optimistic results here” a small smile on his lips.

“Hopefully enough for the mission, right hyung?” the younger asked, while drying his damp hair, unaware of the stare that the other males exchanged, “Right” he agreed without going further much into detail, staring at both colleagues and the struggles they were up to face ahead.

“Anything you want to say, hyung?” Yixing broke the silence, getting him out of the trance of his own thoughts, “Yeah, wanted to warn you that it’s about time you get the rust off your old bike”

The grin on his lips teasing the blonde that eyed him suspiciously, “Been a while ever since I’ve rode it, for fun” the younger said while taking another sip of his bottle, “Well, you better get used too, you’re being sent to the Yakuza branch that deals with illegal drifting and racing”

That certainly caught their attention, “You mean those punk bikers?” Kiyong scoffed, “You and I both know, they’re harder to deal than a couple of punk ass riders, but yeah they belong to the Yakuza, seems like a fit place to get you inside for intel” he continued, “besides you have a ride”

Yixing chuckled, “My days as a racer are way over, you want me to relive all that shit again?”

“Maybe you can redeem yourself this time, make peace with the asphalt for once” Kiyong added as Jungkook eyed them out confused.

“You raced before, hyung?” he asked curious as the blonde nodded, “Back in my younger days, I used to do couple of tricks, some went quite handy back at the former mission…” his voice dropping low as the mood changed a bit, “well if it helps in this one, guess I’ll have no choice…”

“Well he has racing, but what do I have?” Jungkook said pensive, “Your ability of quick thinking and adapting to situations might really be handy in there, Kooks, you’ll probably be sent to lower ranks for intel, but once inside it’s unknown, lay low and get as much of info as possible if we can get our hands on some connections that link to the cases, then we are set on the culprit”

Kiyong stared at both of them, “Wish I could go instead, but I would probably screw things up with my temper and unpredictability, you know I hate to feel trapped in a place and would probably end up getting caught red handed on the first opportunity, without being able to pull it off” he said as he reached for his cigars, and played with the packet in his hands, “but you guys on the other hand, might make it, I couldn’t appoint far better men on my behalf for this shit”

“You guys are the best hope we have” he tapped the packet getting a cig in between his fingers.

***

“I thought we were only supposed to come by 7” Yoongi said as they faced the door of the infamous club, “Oh but we’re not going this way, common hyung just follow me” he said going around to the side of the building in the direction of the backdoor.

“How the hell do you know this place already?” the blonde asked while following the other who smirked, “What can I say, I’m a curious soul” he said with a playful wink, “an adventurer”

“Yeah, like _Dora_ the fucking explorer” Yoongi murmured, while the boy led him to a shabby door and with the click of the knob, they both entered the dark space, eyeing the eerie corridor illuminated in neon lights that almost gave an infinite vibe to the space.

The blue haired boy led him to another door, as he knocked on a couple of times, before the door slightly opened revealing a bleached blonde guy, in nothing but his boxers, as he scratched his chest eyeing the two guys at his door, “Hey Changkyun, what’s up?” Taehyung said while entering the room, making himself invited, not even waiting for Yoongi to follow him.

“I’ve told you to call me I.M, you brat” the other said, staring at Yoongi, “Well are you coming in or staying there? It’s getting chilly man” he complained as the older entered the room furrowing his brow, “Who the hell are you anyway?” the man asked him as he dragged his feet and picked a used joint from the bedside table as he sat in the bed, and lighted the thing, sighing in bliss.

The small room reeked of weed, it had simple furniture and for now it remained poorly illuminated by the small lava lamp on the small desk, “He is the new tracker, we’re both starting to work with you guys” Taehyung answered easily as he kept checking the place.

“I’m Min Yoongi” he presented himself, as the other stared at him with a poker face clearly unimpressed, taking a long drag from the joint, “Got any nicks, Yoongi?” the man asked casually.

“On the web am mostly known as _Suga_ ” he mumbled as the other got high and he swore he almost saw his lips twitching up in a small smirk, “ _Suga_ huh, funny name, guess you’re a _sweet_ motherfucker then” Yoongi stared at the guy not really knowing what to say, “Well welcome to the club Suga, I’m mostly known as I.M around here,” the man said as he deviated his eyes to the bed and picked a sweatshirt at hand dressing quickly, “so to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Taehyung smirked, and pointed to the older blonde male, “We are in need of something fun”

I.M stared at both, before taking another drag of the joint and offering it to them, with only Taehyung accepting at ease, welcoming the high sensation, “Something fun, huh” he said with a hint of a grin crossing his lips, “You’re lucky I’ve been on producing season, also my dispatchers have sent quite the load of products, gonna expect some decent stuff in the next couple of days”

“Explains your choice of outfit for the week huh?” Taehyung teased as the other presented him the middle finger, “Fuck off, you know that when am producing stuff, clothes tend to be a hassle”

Yoongi just observed the strange pair interacting, “Do you guys know each other?” he asked as both guys stared back at him, “Remember Wonho, hyung?” Taehyung asked with a sly grin on his full lips as the older slowly nodded, “I.M here is a friend of his, and guess what else?”

“ _What_?” almost dreading the response, “I’m one of the owners of this club” the other remarked while taking a long drag of the joint in his hand, as he gulped, because right now in front of him was practically one of his bosses, wearing nothing but underwear and a large sweatshirt, getting high as fuck and offering them a joint and probably other illicit drugs no less.

“Surprised, am I right?” I.M chuckled for the first time, “Relax, I don’t bite… much” he smirked, picking some skinny jeans at hand, dressing them at ease, and wearing air Jordan’s on his feet.

The guy was loaded if he had more than a pair of those, as he went for the small drawer on the table and picked a gun and some keys, as the older gulped, seeing the other check out the gun.

“Well what are we waiting for, follow me _boys_ ” he said in a sarcastic tone as they all exited the small room and followed along the dark corridor, with the blue fluorescent neon light as a guide.

***

Jieun felt conflicted with the information that came from the coroner’s office, but it served to post forward the mission into being accepted by the higher orders, something still seemed off.

Why would a Yakuza suddenly appear floating near the river, it didn’t feel related to the other cases, and yet she had a bad feeling about this, that she couldn’t help but to shake it off as she headed to the shooting range to check on the guys.

The room was steamy and the smell of raw perspiration filled the space as the 3 guys shoot at the targets, with their gears on, completely unaffected to any outside sounds, she was bound to wait for the round to finish and hoping they wouldn’t be up for a next.

It felt like a lifetime but eventually the targets resumed back, and they took their earmuffs off.

“Oh god _finally_ ” she mumbled getting their attention, “Noona! What are you doing here?” the younger asked with a growing tired smile on his features, “Just thought you might need a break here from mister sour pants” she teased as Kiyong glared sideways at her.

“I can assure you my pants are anything but sour” he teased as she slapped his chest playfully, “Anyway it’s getting late why don’t you guys go ahead and shower, maybe we can head out”

She proposed as their faces lit up, “Noona might treat you for a meal, this time” she said with a small grin, as Kiyong and Yixing stared at her, “Since when are you our Noona?” Kiyong scoffed.

Making her roll her eyes, “Oh you’re absolutely right,” glancing with a grin to the tall guys, “you’re both strong Oppas, guess I only have to pay for a meal then” she winked at the younger, “Jungkook, go get yourself ready, guess it’s a date, Noona is treating you tonight” she laughed as the younger nodded with a light hint of pink hue on his glistening cheeks, exiting the room.

“Oh common, I didn’t mean it like that” Kiyong pleaded to the short woman, “you can pay a meal for Oppa too, common I pay you every time!” he complained with a small pout on his lips, as Yixing contained a laugh shaking his head at the scene, grabbing his towel made way to exit the room as well into the locker room for a nice shower, leaving the two love birds behind…

***

Considering the alcohol didn’t do much, and the cigars were weak and he definitely needed something stronger, Namjoon decided to visit the last person on Earth he felt like seeing or better the other might feel that way towards him, but he was used to it by now.

The kid was not fond of him for so many things that happened but what was done was done.

Namjoon felt frustrated nowadays, he needed to vent, and his _toy_ was most time unreachable and the whole deal with _her_ was getting on his damn nerves, he hated this feeling in his gut while trying to bare this Empire, his legacy felt like a strange weight that was slowly killing him.

Erasing the traces of humanity, he had left, and yet he felt numbness through it.

Maybe RM coped better with everything than him, no matter how much he buried his emotions, in the end his weaknesses would always come and bite him, ghosts of the past should stay dead.

Stumbling upon the club he made it to the place he felt the other might be, not even bothering knocking, opening the damn door catching the man inside by surprise, lazing around before the opening hours.

“Fuck can’t you knock?” the black-haired boy said with annoyance as he glanced at the blonde by the door, “Expecting someone Jooheon?” Namjoon teased seeing how the other stayed there nonchalant, his feline sharp stare showing his current mood, “Or were you just jerking off?”

The other flipped him off, “Fuck you, can’t a man get some rest without someone come nagging?” he said rolling his eyes and sitting on the bed passing a hand on his face, and messing his hair, raising up to adjust the grey sweat pants and stretching his muscles.

“I give you some slack and you fuckers think you can disrespect” the blonde mumbled with a pretentious smile as the other smirked, “Oh bite me, we all know there’s no trust in this business, so much for respect, we follow orders and get to live another day”

Entering the room slowly he stared at the table filled with some random packages, “New goods?” he asked pointing with his head, “Leftovers, for profit” he shrugged, trying to find something, “need to pass them on to reach the streets, customers are getting impatient” his hand rummaging against the drawer and the night tablet, “Shit am out of cigs” he sighed.

Namjoon reached for his packet, almost empty but fuck he felt sympathetic, fucking humanitarian even, guess part of him wasn’t really dead after all as he offered the other a cig, Jooheon taking it with a sly smile, “Woah thanks, am I the first charity case of the week?”

As he grabbed a lighter and lit the cig, almost moaning aloud given the taste, “Fuck was craving one, ever since last night” the blonde eyed him curious, “You trying to cut down now?”

“Fuck no, these cut down on other stuff, besides can’t be high while at work, now can I?” he explained taking a drag, “Anyway what are you doing here? You know I.M gonna be pissed if he finds out you came without warning” that made the other laugh.

“You’re right on that” they heard a voice as Namjoon felt a cold metal pressed against the back of his head, and a strange smell of the sea suddenly invading his senses…


	6. Fragrance of Blue Sea

**_“You couldn’t ignore me if you tried”_ **

Siwon and his father were back for business with the old man and he had to make appearances like always, so here he was, sitting on his dressing table and adjusting his tie, and checking out his hair in the mirror, like an obedient doll.

A subtle knock on the door takes him out of his own thoughts, with the tie still hanging lose and waiting to knot, “Come in” he said in a low monotone tone, not even bothering to eye whoever was at the door.

“May I come in _Jinnie_?” the man’s voice, always calm before the storm, as he remembered.

He chuckled, closing his eyes momentarily, “Of course, Siwon, or should I say _Hyung_ ” he said testing the grounds as the other male expression shifted.

“I’ve told you before, you can drop the formalities around me” Siwon said with a smile as he got closer, and placed his palms on Seokjin’s shoulders, “I want to make you at ease with me Jinnie” he said giving a light squeeze on the boys shoulders, as he opened his eyes slowly.

“And why is that?” he inquired, trying to get himself up and continue tying the damn tie.

Suddenly being pulled a step away from the mirror and facing the tall presence in the room, he wasn’t one to deny the older was in fact even more outstanding than before, his confidence could be shown through his elegant and dominant poise, he gulped when Siwon’s big hands moved towards his neck as the older grabbed his tie smiling at him.

“Here” he said pulling gently and tying the tie, like he knew what the hell he was doing, unlike him who always seemed insecure and a mess whenever he needed to prove himself and to others, that he was indeed a capable adult, “let me help you” his hands working and doing magic as he kept himself mesmerized by the small gesture, somehow it was a tenderness he didn’t expect at all from the man, specially not from a mercenary.

Siwon was far from the silent hyung who guided him when they were young, he was now a grown man who made himself strong and adjusted to his surroundings, accepting his fate.

Strangely Seokjin was still lost, he felt lost most days, maybe his body had grown but deep inside he still bared that shy and fearful kid who yearned to be needed and loved, and not used…

“See, all done” Siwon said with a smile, once again pulling him from his trance, “Y-yeah thanks”

The taller male stare dropped to his neckline, seeing how faint marks resided on the boy’s skin.

“Anyway, I came by to let you know dinner will be served in 30 minutes” he said with a sad smile, and a reserved stare as the younger nodded slowly, and he turned his back to leave the room.

Seokjin felt the need to reach out to him but his feet seemed glued to the ground, he just couldn’t quite figure it out, but seeing the older male back brought memories, he always faced someone’s back… his father, Siwon and now even Namjoon, they all showed him their backs, and he always wanted to reach out to them, but why did it seem like he was far beyond reach.

One step further, two steps back, as the heavy weight in his chest made him bite his lip from preventing to sound as pathetic as he felt right now, because maybe that’s what he was.

Always following others, seeing their broad shoulders like tall towers he couldn’t climb.

He felt trapped, he just had no idea where or why, and then again maybe he did, but wouldn’t acknowledge it, because if he did, it would give it power, and he wanted to be free somehow…

Either from the guilt or from life, he wanted to live without regrets.

“I’ll be down in a minute” he said as the other stopped and stared above his shoulder, nodding and walking out on him, as the suffocating aura of the room left with him, making the younger let out the breathe he did not realize he been holding all along.

These meetings were strange and suspicious, they were all up to something, he just needed to find out what exactly…

***

The blonde smirked, while the tension increased in the small room, his eyes on Jooheon who stared to the one behind him, pressing the gun to his head, “Been waiting for you, I.M” strangely collected and calm despite the current situation.

“Thought I had told you last time, not to show up without warning” I.M said bitterly as Namjoon chuckled turning around slowly to face the barrel of the gun, held by the short tempered man, strangely accompanied by two other males, as he checked them out.

The blue haired one intrigued him, the ocean scent he felt was probably coming of him, a strong and yet somehow pleasingly soothing cologne, “Now, is that your way to welcome me after such a long time?” he spiked the blondie who only glared in return.

“ _Fuck you_ , what do you want?” he growled as Namjoon tilted his head, “Maybe you should lower the gun, and present me, after all we do have some visits” he smirked, licking his lower lip as the other scoffed but nevertheless obeyed, lowering the gun but his piercing stare remained, “Are you Namjoon or RM?” he asked annoyed, “Somehow, lately it’s been hard to tell you apart”

That actually stroke a nerve, as he clenched his jaw, “You know damn well, how RM can be, kid”

I.M sighed, and secured the gun on his holster, “What the _fuck_ do you need?”

The blonde smirked, as his stare traveled from the three males before him, but it was Jooheon who broke the ice, “Probably needs to blow off some steam huh” he approached carefully placing his hand on the taller broad shoulder, as he dragged the cig in his mouth.

“If I wanted to blow some steam off, I wouldn’t come to you _fuckers_ ” he said in a deep voice, a subtle and dangerous playful tone, “What’s with the newcomers?” he said glancing at the two guys standing near I.M, “Customers aren’t allowed inside the private areas of the club”

“They aren’t customers, they are the new recruits” Jooheon smirked.

“New recruits?” the short one seemed bored and unsure, but the tall guy with the odd blue colored hair, that one, his stare was something else, as he was about to say something only to be interrupted, “And they aren’t of your concern, now the sooner you get what you want the quicker you get the hell out of here” I.M said impatiently.

“Is that your way to address high orders?” he snickered, as the other scoffed, “The only high order I get from your side, comes from your father, last time I checked, he is the _Boss_ , not you”

The other two gulped, “You’re…” the blue haired cutie was about to say something when I.M interrupted again much to Namjoon’s annoyance, as the other picked a small package from the table drawer and pushed it hard against his chest, “Here, the usual, maybe a little _extra_ ,” he said rough around the edges, “now do me a _fucking_ favor, spare me the headache and just leave”

They exchanged glances for a tense moment, before Namjoon accepted the package, with a small smirk, his hand patting on the youngers face as he felt the other tense by his touch alone.

“I knew I could count on you”, he then glanced at Jooheon who’s eyes where fixed on his hand, “I’ll sent you the usual payment in a few days” dropping his hand and seeing the relief return to the black haired male features as he only nodded in silence.

He passed by the new recruits, checking the small blondie, and the one who caught his attention.

“Welcome to the crew boys,” his voice natural although his presence felt dominant, as the smaller nodded wearily, he crossed eyes with the defiant younger who was bold enough to actually stare him in the eyes, a frown on his face, as if he was trying to read him, he approached and the other’s cologne hit him again, he really liked the smell, it faintly reminded him of home.

“Guess I’ll be seeing _you_ around” he said in a low tone maybe intended just for the male to hear.

***

“Who the hell was that?” Yoongi asked into the silent room, after the taller male had left.

Jooheon was now closer to I.M who seemed to be slowly calming down, “That’s _Kim Namjoon_ ” he answered as if the name could ring a bell to the other, as Taehyung stare remained by the door the other had walked out off, “he’s really known among here, think of him as a _chaebol_ if you like, just don’t cross him,” he warned “he tends to have a nasty twisted side”

I.M scoffed down right at the remark, as he turned around slowly, the former distress seamless gone from his features, “Now, I believe you guys wanted to have some fun” he smirked, deviating the convo, as he got closer to the boys and placed his arms around their shoulders, breaking off the glaze Taehyung seemed to be having at the open entrance of the room.

In both hands he held small packages, ready to use just for the two of them as he shook them right in front of their eyesight’s, “I have the _stuff_ , right here” luckily he had these spares on that drawer as well as what he had given to the other _fucker_ , “one sniff of these, and you guys can get a trip and be at ease, first batch is on the house” his voice enlacing in compromise, “I’ll collect favors instead, when I need one, alright?”

Yoongi resumed in silence as he exchanged a glance at Taehyung who accepted the package without complaints and he did the same, placing it in his pocket like the younger had done.

“Yeah, yeah, thanks I.M” Taehyung smiled brighter, “Whatever V, now get the hell out of here” he smirked ruffling the other hair, “I’m sure Minhyuk will have your heads if you get late to his training again”

Jooheon chuckled, “Or their ears, with all his damn bickering and nagging”

Taehyung rolled his eyes, at the duo as he dragged Yoongi out of there, glancing at the clock who marked near 7pm, as they were about to be late for another round with the famous hacker.

***

“Don’t hoard all the meat, you _giant_!” Jieun remarked in a huffed tone, while the tall man served himself of another dose, “Can’t a guy eat in peace?” Kiyong said, taking a piece of the tender _samgyeopsal_ meat that almost melted in his mouth after being grilled on the hot brisket at their table, she pouted while crossing her arms, “I only remember treating Kookie, not you guys”

Kiyong feigned a hurt expression at her harsh words, “You’re paying from the bottom of your heart, _Noona_ ” he teased as she hit his chest playfully, as he picked a piece of well cooked meat with the gripper and placed it on her plate, “here, eat and enjoy the meal, and quit nagging you’ll get wrinkles at this rate” and he did the same for the other two who had been eating around the plates, “and you guys too, eat to your hearts content, you two need to gain strength”

Yixing chuckled and bowed his head in courtesy accepting the offering as Jungkook nodded taking the treat, munching quietly, his eyes travelling towards the two adults bickering nonstop.

“ _W-wrinkles_?” she scoffed, as she ate the meat with pouty lips, taking a leaf green and filling it with at least two pieces of garlic and meat, and folding it neatly, “here take this to shut, your big mouth” she said as she shoved the big piece on his mouth, gaining a sharp joyful glare in return.

Yixing shook his head lightly at the constant show those two were making, as he eyed the kid next to him, now feeling the gloomy aura around, he placed the chopsticks and took his packet out, signaling for the kid’s attention, “Heading out for a quick smoke, do want one?” he invited as the kid silently nodded, then again he hadn’t said much through the whole time during dinner.

“Where are you g-guys, going?” Kiyong asked while trying to finish the big chunk of food in his mouth, Yixing just pointed to the cigs in his hands as the taller felt the need for one too, but a small hand kept him in place, and even more her voice, “Oh no you don’t” Jieun said as he stared at her and then at the blonde who gave him a knowing smirk, “you’re not stepping out of here for that and leave a girl all alone on the table, besides how will I know if you all wouldn’t leave”

He rolled his eyes at her antics, “You’re supposed to pay remember? I mean you did treat us”

She smiled, “I am only treat…” he interrupted, “Only treating Kooks, I know, heard it already”

It was now Kiyong’s turn to pout, just as Yixing left the two bickering colleagues and joined the younger that was already waiting for him outside, in the cold night…

***

The complex was silent, when he entered per usual, his hand reaching out for the remote to turn on the speakers to some tune just to fill the void, as the song blasted through the room.

He dropped the package on the small table and crashed on the couch, with his eyes closed taking in the lyrics, and the boredom that invaded his life lately.

He needed to get off the sick routine, he and his _persona_ craved for more, for something new.

Suddenly a glimpse of _blue_ invaded his mind, that kid and his sharp stare kept him fixed for a moment in that room at the club, the guy was refined, from the bold hair color choice, to the new clothes he probably bought of the new paycheck, but there was something else hiding in his defiance or that glint in his eyes, that really caught his attention.

He opened his eyes and reached for the package opening to see his contents and taking a single bag of white powder, shit I.M wasn’t joking when he said something extra, as his eyes locked into the photos sprawled on the table he dropped the content of the bag in thin lines with the help of the paper, her face crushed between his fingers as he did so, he wondered what she would say of him if she knew he was using her picture to help him get high, maybe she be trippin’

No, the only one getting high was him, with a smirk he snorted the first line right up his left nostril feeling the slight burn of the _cocaine_ , that bitter feeling, as he stopped for a moment.

Before it finally kicked in, _fucking_ blissful sensation that invaded his mind and body, he could almost moan at this, it’s been way too long ever since he got his hands on such a good content.

Dealers in Japan were certainly lacking, maybe he should assort that soon.

Another line, another trigger in his mind, that _boy_ again…

And before he knew it, he was hard down there too.

 _Fuck_ this was going to be a long night…

As he went for the third and final line.

***

“You ok in there, Kooks?” Yixing asked as he joined the younger outside and passed him the lighter, ever since that break in training, the kid been craving them.

The smoke lingered in the air, between their silence, before the other spoke, “Yeah, doing fine”

His voice was a bit rough, maybe from being silent or something was definitely bothering him.

The blonde remained silent, enjoying the taste of the nicotine, as they both dragged the cigs, “Want a piece of advice?” he mumbled suddenly gaining the other’s attention, “don’t crush on a colleague, it will only let you down” he glanced to Jungkook who furrow his brow, “trust me on this, kid”

“Who says I am crushing?” the younger defied as he chuckled, “The way you’ve been staring all night, and every day when you bring her coffee”

“Am n-not, Jieun Noona is just…” he said lost in his own thoughts, “someone I admire”

“Right,” Yixing teased as the other pouted, “I just don’t want you to get hurt”

Jungkook snorted, “That’s life you know, hyung being hurt is inevitable most of the times”

The silence returned as they smoked one, and went for the second round, “Besides” he started in a small voice, “she would never see me more, than just a little brother anyway”

Yixing glanced to the younger, seeing his bittersweet expression, with the cig in his mouth and somehow, he looked way older than he was, how did the maknae of the department grew so quickly? He seemed mature for a moment, going from a boy to a man.

“Was I that obvious?” the younger asked, with a light chuckle, passing one hand on his neck.

He eyed the flustered kid beside him, “What’s a secret for you, for others can be the truth untold” exhaling the smoke through his nostrils, “that’s the kind of stuff you have to be cautious”

“So, you mean the way I currently am might expose me?” he asked confused taking one last drag of the cig before dropping it to the floor, seeing the amber tone fade away.

Yixing did the same, “Whatever you do in there, once you’re inside” the blonde said in a weary low tone, “don’t be caught in a lie, kid” as he tapped the packet once more taking one and offering to the kid, one last one before they had to return, “stick to the life you create in there, I’m not going to lie, you’re going to do shady stuff, you’ll see and do things you’re not proud of, but at the end of the day, it’s the lie that’s going to save you, Jungkook, don’t forget that”

The younger gulped and nodded as they both enjoyed the smoke.

“I feel like I discovered a secret of yours, I wasn’t meant too” Yixing confessed with a slight chuckle, “Better you than someone else, hyung, besides either if it’s a crush or not” he said lowly, “I never had a chance”

“I’ll tell you something so we can be even” the blonde smirked sideways, “this might propel you to keep to your word, and whatever you come up with to stay undetected once inside” he said with a small smile, “I’m an _hemophiliac_ ”*

That made the younger snap his neck at him, “But, how?” incredulous, “your reports don’t show anything wrong with your health”

Yixing scoffed at the words, “That’s because I’ve been hiding it all this time”

“I’ve been covering that, ever since I joined the police special forces, and went undercover first time”

The younger eyed him carefully, “That’s a very serious condition, you can’t just…”

“I know,” he said, “but they would never let me do the tests and join the squad, I lied to enter, but had to compel with it in order to stay”

“But, what if?” the younger wanted to say, “It did once, when I was undercover, got really close to cross the bridge” Yixing interrupted as he dropped the cig on the floor and stepped on it “luckily I had someone who had my back, and helped me out”

“I might not have the same luck again” he said guarding the packet in his pocket, “Let’s get inside, bet they’re getting impatient” as they both recoiled inside in deep silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hemophilia is a mostly inherited genetic disorder that impairs the body's ability to make blood clots, a process needed to stop bleeding


	7. The rise of the fallen

**_“Not every case is black and white”_ **

Taehyung felt restless and he didn’t like being restless… most of the times he would let V take over the lead, or make some decisions, not being exactly 100% wise but then again after everything they had been through he sort of trusted himself by now, at least he liked to think so.

But lately V had been bothered by something, if not even anxious, ever since that night…

Where that blonde man, with a dark sharp stare, seemed to whisper to him only.

Strangely enough Taehyung could feel that anxiety deep inside hitting him in waves, he just wasn’t sure if it was apprehension or mere curiosity.

Truth was the guy seemed interesting, but for Taehyung to pursue seemed quite farfetched, only V got himself better with the tough and twisted crowds, he on the other hand liked wearing his persona’s name to give him strength or confidence which he somehow lacked in many ways.

Where V was impulsive and wild, he was thoughtful and mild, not that he was weak, just cautious.

Years of abuse and bad experiences had taught him that, and the only time he felt safe or happy was long gone, and yet he couldn’t simply forget everything, the past still haunted him.

The only time that he did forget, where he couldn’t exactly remember properly was when V took over completely, it was scary, but his past was worse… strangely V surged and coped from it all.

If it wasn’t for _him_ who knows where he might be right now, or how his sanity would be.

Despite his disorder, not everything was bad, as long as _he_ _behaved_ … _he_ seemed to either want to protect him but at the same time not really caring of his limits, it was a hazard that he had no idea how to control and the fear of one day disappearing for good after a blackout was uneasy.

“Hey, are you listening?” Yoongi called for the blue haired hacker “ _Taehyung_?” he heard as he glanced to the blonde, “Hm?” the skeptical look at him was enough to tell him he had called.

“Sorry that I called out for your own name, I know how you don’t like to use it” Yoongi said glancing sideways to the restless younger, as their eyes crossed, “It’s fine,” Taehyung mumbled, fidgeting with the seams of his sweater “it’s not like I don’t like my name, more like I get more comfortable when I use V’s instead” with half a smile on his face as the other furrowed his brow.

“V gives you confidence, I get it, but at the same time he can be dangerous, kid” Yoongi warned like he always did, he had seen countless times, and witnessed more than enough times how reckless V could really get, heck if it hadn’t been for him these couple of years, he kind of wondered if Taehyung would even be able to survive that long.

“I know” he mumbled as he stared at his laptop screen, and the codes that were shinning in green against the black background, as he tried to suppress a yawn escaping his lips.

Yoongi glanced sideways to the tired boy, “Still having nightmares?” he knew better than to ask the other, ever since he knew Taehyung, he knew he was unstable, most nights restless, haunted by his demons as if they wanted to grab and pull him back to whatever hell he had lived before.

Taehyung shrugged, getting up from the couch, “Just need to grab some coffee or energy drink and am good to continue” Yoongi stared at him with a furrowed brow, “What you need is to get some proper sleep, you’ve been at this crazy routine for more than a month, it’s unhealthy”

“Tell me something I don’t know hyung” he said popping the _Monster_ can in his hand, and taking a big sip “I just need to hack down this system, Minhyuk asked” he said shortly after, “They are trusting us with this, can’t disappoint now, can we? After all this” he pointed around as if the apartment justified his lack of proper sleep and poor habits, “I can’t be a _slacker_ ” he grinned.

Yoongi sighed and cracked his knuckles in place, “We’ve been on this all afternoon now, nasty _motherfucking_ codes, but am getting close to cracking them, and once I do we are in” his grin making the younger give one in return, “ _Fuck_ yeah, can’t wait to get this over with”

“And then you can get yourself a good night of sleep” the blonde said with his eyes back on the screen as his hands typed fast on the keyboard.

“Or go out and celebrate instead” Taehyung suggested mischievously as the other rolled his eyes, still focused on the codes ahead.

***

Two _fucking_ months already ever since he stepped foot in the new place, and now sharing a roof with four other guys.

Suho, the Leader of the Biker Gang, under the Yakuza branch and quite responsible for their races and everything, _everyone_ seemed to have a role there… Yixing was trying to figure out his in a way, under the same alias he used years ago in his home country, _Lay_ was back once again.

“How you doing, _rookie_?” the taller man with white dyed hair asked with a smirk, as Suho punched his arm “Told you not to address him as a rookie, Yeol” his voice prickly as he dropped himself on the couch, “he’s one of us now, he passed the trials,” Suho commented as he stared back at Lay who stared back at him in defiance, “although I still have to see his worth in a race”

Those _shit_ eating grins on their faces were starting to get on his nerves, but he still played the poker face, trying to get along, it was his job as an undercover to get their trust first and maybe collect intel, he was still getting to know them, _fucking_ unbelievable that he had to be dropped on a branch where most didn’t seem to trust one another enough to spill their deepest secrets.

Then again, he wasn’t really into getting too personal, he had learned his lesson before.

“Sign me up for the next one” he said, as the other two stared at him, Chanyeol stopping midway to light the cig in his hand, as Suho furrowed his brow at the sudden statement.

Maybe it was the surprise for the newbie to speak more than a _bloody_ word in a sentence when it came to races, or his burning stare eager to prove himself, those dark eyes igniting like charcoals, that made them smirk “You _sure_ about that?” Suho asked, while playing with his zippo.

Lay glanced at him, the brunette’s smirk making his eyes venture to his lips and wonder to his eyes back again, “Yeah, am sure, sign me up for the next _race_ ” he said going for his packet as well, “am done being a _bloody_ backup around here” he replied and just when he was about to grab his own zippo to lit it, someone did it first, the flame right in front of his nose, moving slowly in amber, as he stared at the owner of the hand, and the moment he took it off with a sly smile.

“Ok, I’ll set you up” Suho said, close to the blonde as he checked him out, “I’ll be watching you”

Somehow Lay wasn’t sure if that was reassuring or not, but those words alone caused a fire…

He wasn’t sure he would be able to let it burn or extinguish before he would be consumed by it.

***

“Do you think he is ready?” Lieutenant Donghae was sitting on his desk, staring at the taller man in front of him, “I’ve been training him, myself, I wouldn’t say so if he wasn’t, sir” Kiyong assured.

Donghae nodded while staring at the man, eyes burning with conviction, “Alright, I’ll pass the order for his mission to start, right away” he said pinching the bridge of his nose, where his glasses resided, the fatigue that assailed the squad was clearly evident in him as well.

Working nonstop to the pilling cases, and planning meetings, the proper trainings for supporting their agents on the field was their main concern, Yixing had already been sent for almost two months, and the remaining agent and younger police officer was only awaiting his approval now.

“I’ll tell him the good news” Kiyong said rising up from his seat, saluting his superior, his eagerness could be felt from his sudden movements, while Donghae observed concerned, “I surely hope this was our best decision” as the taller man turn around, his hand on the entrance of the door as he glanced from above his shoulder.

“We are a strong team, sir” he said with a small smile, “have more faith in us, mainly in _them_ ”

The Lieutenant stared right across him, with solemn features, “I wouldn’t agree with this if I didn’t have it already Kiyong” a small smirk making way on his lips, “we’re more than colleagues here, we’re family and family sticks together, even if this goes right or wrong, I’ll be here”

“We all are” Kiyong added with glint in his eyes as he saluted once more before exiting the office, with the sound of his mismatched heart beating loud.

This was it… the kid was about to be sent into the field, and he would monitor both of them now.

Yixing was having a bit of a hard time though, not that it wasn’t to be expected, those guy’s from races and such were usually hard to crack, that’s why he decided to send him there, because he knew if anyone could get his way around there, would definitely be him.

Now he was curious how far Jungkook would handle the situation, and if he could pull it off.

Either way as long as both would be safe and sound and held their ground so would he.

For the sake of the team, and their sanity he had to be strong for everyone.

***

His fist collided with the table as the man in front of him trembled slightly, one drop of sweat dripping from his forehead, as the air in the room seemed to dissipate from the given news.

“You mean to tell me _she’s_ off radar once again?” Namjoon raspy voice echoed.

The man was nervous while trying to keep it professionally, “Y-yes, it seems like _Yuri_ was able to escape our intel team without a trace, sir”

The blonde tall male rose up from his office chair as he stared at the trembling guy right in the middle of the office, the one he had held responsible of finding his _dear mother_ , evaluating him by his actions and body language.

“She just _vanished_ without a single trace?” his voice calm, as the man rubbed his hands with the nerves, “We believe she might have suspected she was being followed, although we’ve tried to stay hidden and incognito through the entire time, sir”

He simply stared at the man in complete silence, almost like pondering his options, as he approached the other, and dusted the suit around the man’s shoulders, as his hands gripped the other who flinched at the contact, “ _I see_ ” a glimpse of a smile forming on his plump lips as he saw the fear and apprehension reflected on the man’s eyes, “What do you propose to do now?”

Namjoon questioned in a calm and cold voice, as he felt the tension rise in the room, his stare impenetrable seizing the other in place, “I-I erm, we plan on tracking her down as soon as possible, sir” his voice cracking under the pressure of the moment, “This was a casualty and unfortunate but we won’t let her get away that easily” he said now more certain despite his fear.

The silence that followed was excruciating, until Namjoon’s hands gripped tighter, as his smile revealed the deep dimples on his soft and refined features, “ _Good_ ” his voice somehow resonated into the environment, “because you do know, what happens to those who _disappoint_ me” and his threat left upon the air was enough for the other to gasp for air the moment the blonde released him, “Now get the hell out of here before I make of you an example of what might happen if you and your small ass team decide to screw up again” Namjoon threatened.

The man was almost at the door, “Oh and I expect reports, _Ahn_ ” he said in the same dangerous and yet strangely collected tone, while the other man nodded and bowed quickly before heading out without looking back, as Namjoon unclenched his hands that had been so tight to the point of marking his palms with his nails, the sight of the bruising ever so appealing.

He had been close to lose himself right there for a moment, and as much as it would do him a favor of getting rid of incompetents who couldn’t do a proper job, he just wasn’t in the right mood to find anyone else to continue the job, hell he should have had gone and done the job himself if he had known this could happen… _Yuri_ was a sly old fox, but he also had his own tricks…

Trembling slightly, he made his way to grab his coat and car keys, leaving the office for the day.

***

The image in the mirror seemed to mock him nowadays, a shared conflict of a broken person.

Tired of the constant doubts that were lodged in the back of his mind, and the traumas he seemed to have pushed further inside, locking them up way to deep, only relying on V to cope with everything and live a little for them both, while he adjusted to merely existing.

Taehyung had always blended well, he could say that, he was often quiet, and spoke when need too, but ever since V came along that he found himself being influenced by certain behaviors and found himself sometimes acting different than his normal pace, guess it was to be expected.

After all he did prefer to be called by his other persona than his given name, many bad memories associated with it that he didn’t know how to surpass it, even if he was to ask for help.

Finding _Wonho_ after years of silence, felt like a drop in the middle of the ocean, he was afraid everything would escalate to the worse and yet he found himself yearning for some connection.

Someone who could really see past him out there and break the numbness out of him.

He could feel that V yearned for that too, some sort of push and pull for an adventure.

“Hey, you ready?” Yoongi’s voice brought him to reality as he could swear, he saw his own reflection smirk at him, “Almost there, hyung” he said reaching for the mirror cabinet in his bathroom, maybe that was a sign, he was tired of being a pushover but V was more than ready to actually guide them, staring at the shelf filled with the non-prescription meds, those small orange vials with _oxycodone_ that made of him an addict.

Opening one up and taking a pill in one take, with the vial still in his hand as he adjusted the towel around his hips, dropping it to the floor and he walked into his room in order to dress up.

***

The club was packed for the night, the music loud and obnoxious as Namjoon sat there with the whiskey glass in his hand, head down and his leg slightly trembling, not because of the current music choice nor nerves, just that sudden warning that someone wanted to come out and play…

It’s been too long ever since RM showed his face, to be honest he tended to refrain the other the best he could after certain events, and of course that annoying feeling of wanting to surpass himself for the better or worse in whatever accomplishment he tried… he knew RM was the better at dealing with all the gang stuff, and yet he wanted to fight for it, the urge to be himself.

But sometimes, he learned that he was indeed the weaker one, whenever he tried his best against the sick pulse of the persona.

The so collected _Kim Namjoon_ , almost losing himself in a lousy club filled with idiots for the night

Maybe one of them would try their luck with him tonight, although he was sure only a madman would come in his way, and his infamous reputation among one-night stands, mostly courtesy of RM himself than him, but that was beside the point…

 _Fuck_ he so needed a smoke or something even stronger, to get his mind to another state of mind.

The enemy within was crawling beneath his skin, lurking to come up once again.

“ _Fuck off_ ” he heard a deep voice, around him as he glanced ever so slightly to whoever it belonged only to be greeted by a sight of blue hair, and that familiar scent that pulled him so far

As their eyes locked on each other, everything moving fast but them ceased in place, as he blinked once losing himself into those eyes that checked him out, to that teasing tongue that licked those sinful lips, the kid had a _fuck me_ stamp all over him, from his outfit to his presence.

And yet the subtle hint of mischievousness, as if he could understand him, and those sway of his hips as he structed on his way to the bathroom, giving him quick stares above his shoulder.

He could only smirk at the kid’s attitude, had he not recognized him, or did he live for the thrill of the moment?

Following him to the bathroom he found the other on the corridor, that grin on his lips as he got closer, “Are you looking for _someone_?” his voice smooth as velvet as it made him tremble dangerously, those eyes with dilated pupils where calling for a piece of insanity, just like him…

***

Yoongi woke up with a loud crash, as he groaned looking at the ungodly hours of dawn, wanting nothing but to roll over and fall asleep but feeling the need to go checkup.

He had come home earlier, with the promise for the other to return only after couple of songs and drinks… cursing under his breath he raised up from the bed crossing the hallway on his feet to the living room where the light was turned on.

“V is that you?” he asked unsure, as he approached cautiously, seeing the broken decorative vase now shattered on the floor and figure sprawled on the couch, “Shit, kid what the _fuck_ happened to you?” he asked now seeing up close how wrecked the other truly was.

“Hmm” he moaned in response, as his sore body nuzzled against the pillows further on the couch.

“V common, hey V?” Yoongi tried to vex him out of sleeping in there, as he poked the younger who spaded his hand away, “Fudge off” he said half asleep, the marks on his neck visible as wildfire, who knew what more could he have under his garments, “Shit kid, you’ve really out done yourself this time, huh?”

“Aish can’t a guy get some _fucking_ sleep here?” the blue haired mumbled clearly annoyed, making the blonde furrow his brow, “You’re _him_ , the real V?” he said gaining a groan in response.

“The _one and only_ ” the other said with a sly smile, “What the _fuck_ happened? Who did this?”

He popped one eye open, his breath reeking of alcohol, “That’s what I would like to know” he slurred with a small content sigh before falling asleep and leaving the other dumbfounded…


	8. Confrontation between Brethren

**_“Criminals thrive on the indulgence of society’s understanding”_ **

Jungkook always felt like he had walked most part of his life on eggshells, ones so thin that they cracked at each step taken, and every decision eventually made.

He could say, that feeling had come to an end when he joined the military and did the service or when he applied for the police academy and studied hard to become a proud police officer.

But to be honest that feeling never really left him at all…

From his dubious background childhood to the moment he had been welcomed into his new family, he always felt like an outsider, like the strange kid who others pitied in order to help.

People either walked out of his life or were taken, and he was the one left behind.

But at that time, he wasn’t the only one, his foster brother was there too, both of them alone.

The case was closed, and their parent’s death swept under the rug like it was nothing more than a mere accident, but he knew it wasn’t so…

He witnessed how his brother grew bitter, and how he was walking the line of a tightrope that could only lead down, as suddenly a couple of _uncles_ showed up to guide them both into a path.

That he was not seeing himself to be a part of, he could tell about the drugs aside, and the dirty money, one could make from it and yet everything he wanted was to find where the truth relied.

Why had such a dramatic event had to happen to them, to his big brother, and make him lose himself, throw his bright smile and innocence away, to the point of where only discussions were a part of their daily life’s, a complete nightmare in broad daylight, was what life felt at that time.

So, he walked away, as soon as he reached off age, he just left without ever turning back.

And here he was now, couple years later, having earned a badge and a gun, and a proper job.

That only sent him to the one place he was bound to end up in, had he not made a choice…

His palms felt itchy as he stared at the sign of the club, he was supposed to enter for the meeting.

Pushing the front door, he walked inside, seeing already a couple of dozen guys in there waiting for the one who was probably going to select them into their place among the mob and peers.

One of them gasped staring right through him, as he slowly turned around to face the man who would be responsible for his future in this odd world, and he had no idea what happened first…

From his feet glued to the ground where he stood, or to his frantic beating heart at the sight.

The glimpse of surprise in his eyes, ever so subtle and fast to disappear, as he stared at the eyes of the young man, he had left behind all those years ago, the man who chose this dangerous life…

Because right there, and now, _Park Jimin_ was staring right into his soul.

And he knew, he could not keep the fake life and lie he had come up with…

***

His father’s business seemed to be thriving, and Siwon and his father seemed to have formed an alliance of source with him, at least it explained their current visits.

Not that Seokjin was complaining, he did not mind the older man presence despite his futile attempts of flirting with him, it almost amused him that the other could think of him like so.

Maybe the years had been way too generous with him, from the scrawny kid with glasses and baggy shirts, to the slender pink haired male who whore designer branded outfits.

He had changed, or better yet, he had improved himself, seeking for other’s love and approval.

Appearances had their fair share of profits, and he liked to collect other’s attention on him.

Teasing and provoking, knowing he would never get caught into something too serious.

But he still liked to have the power over them, maybe because of his own insecurities and lack of motherly love, as well as his messed-up childhood, that made him the needy person he was.

Because love was an _illusion_ , that he wanted to explore.

Even with Siwon, he liked to think he had him in the palm of his hand, and he liked his odds…

Until he met _Kim Namjoon_ …

And now nothing seemed to roll in his favor, he gave the power to the other reluctantly and as much as he hated to admit, despite the other’s alter dangerous persona and his rough upbringings he actually felt something towards the blonde man, almost…

Almost like, he _craved_ for him, wondering if this silly obsession could even be called _love_ ….

“Jin? Are you even listening?” and just like that he was snapped from his thoughts as he eyed the taller man in a lost gaze, “Sorry, Siwon” he mumbled.

“I’m the one who’s sorry for bothering you” he stared at the dark eyes of the older, they were dark just like Namjoon’s and yet it lacked something in them, he had no idea how to explain…

But it lacked that hidden dangerous spark that made him complete captive.

“What were you saying anyway?” he said ignoring the furrow brow of the other.

“I was suggesting if maybe we could hang out, you know maybe you could show me some where fun for once” that suddenly gain his interest, perhaps with Siwon tagging along, his father would allow him to venture around, and using the other as his private _bodyguard_ didn’t sound like such a bad idea as he stared at the man softened gaze at him, “Sure, why not” as he smile pleased.

Maybe this could be an advantage to get out more and slowly gain his freedom back…

***

The itchiness in his palms remained as he watched several men walk out of the room they were called for, some with weird smirks on their faces, probably pleased by being recruited into the mob or sent to a branch they were expecting, while others wore gloom and mad features, making him rethink life choices, adjusting himself and reclining his back against the velvet seat material, and eyeing the place from its dark aesthetics to the poles on the several mini stages.

Certainly, made quite an impression, he wondered what would feel like to see the house full and open for business, maybe the lights were toxic neon and bright, dancing among the crowd who craved for drinks to appease their thirst and their need for lust and depravities on poor souls.

He wondered how it felt like to work in such place every night feeding the despair of others…

Maybe for some it was their only choice, like his brother with this path that he was now falling into, or maybe for some it was because they weren’t given an opportunity to get out like he did.

 _Fuck_ , he so needed a smoke, as he stared to the door where he would have to walk eventually and face his past, reflected on a face he was never really able to erase from his mind.

They weren’t blood brothers, but for him the older would always be his older brother, his hyung the one who used to help him out with his homework, and helped their mother bake pancakes on Sundays, how he remembered when they would fool around the table, and how they shared a room with a bunkbeds where they had late night talks about their mid-teens life crisis.

Until everything changed, in a glimpse of an eye and their world disappeared beneath their feet.

Jungkook shook his head trying to get rid of those thoughts, he had a mission in there, and although facing the past was an inconvenience that he sure wasn’t expecting, he had to manage.

And right now, the lie he had to maintain in order to survive long enough, had to be a _damn_ good one to pass through Jimin, who used to know him like the palm of his own hand.

Thing is people change, and years passed, he knew he was different from the naïve kid who left.

He just wondered how different the other would be, after so many years in that dark world…

***

Jieun bit her lower lip in anticipation, honestly she was worried about the whole mission, and she knew those two men inside the office were too, the Lieutenant was quite easy to read even from his somber expression she could see right through his actions, but her colleague Kiyong…

It just wasn’t in the man to do so, maybe he wasn’t used too or just preferred to bare the weight of the responsibilities alone, hence why he liked his solitude in most cases.

The only exception it had been with her, maybe because they were both similar and stubborn, so it was easier to get along and work alongside each other.

She had dropped a steamed cup of rich coffee on the main office, where the Lieutenant had his eyes fixed on the screen murmuring a quick thank you without even looking at her, adverting his eyes to the papers and the autopsy files she had passed him from the previous victim’s cases.

And now here she was staring at her “ _partner_ ”, sitting in his desk, the computer screen on the same page, for what it seemed for hours now, as he glared at the profile of a young blonde man, his fingers rolling thoughtlessly on the optical mouse, making the image tremble slightly as he sometimes stared at the phone beside him, as if somehow it could ring anytime soon…

It was upsetting, and she knew well enough how enervating it was to be in their situation.

Having to wait for a potential call, any time of the day, when the other two would call them for any information, for any news, or worse… waiting to see their faces on the new victim’s report, knowing how everyone had failed, how they had failed those kids, now alone into that dark path where they couldn’t even follow unless they said so…

She placed the hot cup beside him, and put her hot palm on his shoulder squeezing to get his attention, “You’ve been scrolling that profile, for a while now, what’s got you so focused?” she teased while taking a sip of her hot beverage, as he stopped scrolling and stared at her above his shoulder, and seconds after noticing the cup on his desk, a thin and frail smirk on his lips.

“Just having lots on my mind lately, need to have a check on every potential member in _Eun Dal Pa_ that might have contact with the guys” his eyes glued to the screen, the picture almost facing him, in a daring stand.

“You think this one will?” Jieun asked curious, now taking in the face of the young man on the screen, from his almost innocent features and smooth looking blonde hair, “He seems quite young, probably a couple years older than _Kookie_ ” she mumbled as he hummed in agreement.

“He sure is, but also he is taken in high regards in there,” Kiyong added pensive, “new recruits only pass under his supervision, and he is known to be tough on the selection…”

“You think Jungkook isn’t well prepared for it?” she asked, holding the warm cup with both hands now, tilting her head to him, “I believe in the kid, if anyone can pass through that inspection it’s probably him” she asserted in a confident tone, making him scoff and giving her a knowing look, “What? The kid is a tough one, you saw his results at the academy, he isn’t just muscles, when he wants, he is quite astute, who knows he might even surprise you” she smirked.

“Maybe you’re right” he admitted under his breath, “but the real deal, besides _Park_ here, is going to be this one” he said now scrolling up to the top dogs profiles, “ _Kim_ is a dangerous one to deal with, he is unpredictable and a valuable asset around there”

Now that made her frown, “What makes you think they will be dealing with _him_ directly, from my resources _Kim_ was still around in Japan” as she locked eyes to another blond with a sharp stare, as if he was staring right at her soul, “And that’s where you are wrong” Kiyong said lowly.

“W-what?” she mumbled unsure, locking eyes with him, “ _Kim_ is back in National grounds” he announced with a dreadful tone, “and this time I’m not sure for how long exactly…”

“So, if he stays long enough, he just might…” she added as he only nodded, “Cross paths with any of them while in there” he concluded as she avoided a curse by biting her lower lip at the dangerous scenario, she knew the infamous _Kim_ from several profiles and cases that linked him and his connects to the gang, the guy was a _sadist_ , a true _psycho_ , if he find anything, they were done for, she could only hope that they would manage to avoid him for their own sake.

***

The shock of seeing him at the club had lasted for seconds before he masked it by mere indifference, although he was curious as to why such a _refined person_ who pursued the law was doing in this part of town, and worse coming as a tribute no less.

Something seemed off here, and Jimin was no fool…

How to address someone who hadn’t spoken a word in so long? To someone who left him leaving a letter behind, chasing his future while he got stuck in the past…

He had no clue, as he stared at how changed Jungkook looked, sitting in front of him.

Smirking at the furrow brow the other had given him, he went for the pocket of his jacket, truth was he preferred the comfort of a smoke between his plump lips but he had been cutting off lately or at least trying while working shifts, focusing on the job, so a lolly would have to suffice.

“Still craving for sweets?” he heard, as it somehow annoyed him, while unwrapping the sweet and taking the cherry pop into his mouth, reclining in his seat, judging his supposed _baby brother_...

Ignoring him he eyed the younger’s credential in his hands, a knowing smirk crossing his full lips, “So what brings you here _Jeon_?” the disdain for the name dripping dryly in his tone.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m here to join in” Jungkook seemed to act natural, although it still sounded suspicious, last time he heard of intel about the kid he had enrolled into the damn police academy, so what in god forsaken name was he doing here now, wanting to join the mob, could he be working under? “Weren’t you aiming to be a decent officer, J _eon_? What the hell changed?”

He could see the conflict shine in the eyes of the younger, and he knew he had hit a nerve, as the other adjusted on the seat, with a reserved expression, “Wasn’t what I thought it was going to be…” he said as he gave him a pained stare, “ _How so_?” Jimin pressured for a defined answer.

“Things just got complicated…” the heavy tone the younger spoke, got his attention, it was the same one he had when things got hard to handle, “Awn was little _Kookie_ , bullied?” Jimin asked bemused using the trump card as he gained a glare from the other, “Screw you, _hyung_ ”

“Cut the crap, you have no right to call me _hyung,_ after you ditched all these years” Jimin said harshly, sucking on the lolly, his eyes roaming on the info he had on paper of his so-called _brother._

“Fine, _Park_ ” Jungkook said annoyed, “whatever, let’s just get this over and done”

The _fucker_ had a nerve to demand things, strangely also he had guts, which kind of lacked to most who did show up in the club asking to be tributes…

“You really ended up going places huh?” Jungkook commented absentmindedly while admiring the room, his eyes landing on the older who had a sharp glare on his way, “Just what the _fuck_ are you supposed to mean by that _Jeon_?” Jimin barged while placing the sheets on the table.

The younger watched carefully how the blonde seemed tense, probably from facing him but he had to try it out, only the lie wouldn’t be enough to please the other, it wasn’t going to be the least convincing, maybe he had to reveal certain parts of his life, the other had no knowledge of.

“Guess the path you took got you off good” he implied seeing it hit a nerve, maybe messing with him, would deviate the other from asking personal questions, although he had come prepared.

“The hell you mean by that” the blonde arched a brow, “Path? What enrolling into the mob at age 17?” he snorted, as he heard his teeth cracking the surface of the hard lolly in his mouth, “guess you could say so, I managed to survive on my own just fine” Jimin stated with a piercing gaze, “can’t say the same for _you_ now can I? After all you’ve came crawling to my doorstep now” the hint of a mischievously smile on his lips as he twirled the stick with his tongue, “guess even strays are bound to return to their last home” he teased as Jungkook gripped tight, feeling his nails carving on the palm of his hands, “but well guess it’s either this or the shelter” Jimin continued mocking.

Honestly it hurt… words carved right through his soul, mainly coming from the lips of the one who used to defend him back in the good old days, but Jungkook knew how the other was resenting him for leaving, guess he did deserve the cold shoulder, as he swallowed his pride.

“Come on strays are the ones you let come here, and you know it _Park_ ” he said with a wicked grin, as the other glanced his way, “we are fierce because of our background, and the most loyal”

“Guess loyalty doesn’t do much for you, huh” Jimin accused while picking the dented stick of his mouth, the traces of the now vanished sweet cherry staining it, like tiny drops of blood diamonds, “after all you traded your own brother, for your own future” the blonde stared right at him, “is that what you call loyalty? Because in my eyes, that’s being selfish, a loyal dog stays home, doesn’t leave to pursue a bone”

Damn analogies the other was using, but then again better to be compared to a dog than worse.

“Well this dog returned” he said between his breath, “will you open the damn door now, _hyung_?”

Jimin eyed him for a good minute before getting up, a last glance at the papers before he glanced back at him, “You’re in” he said dryly making the younger on his feet as well.

“Be sure to go to this address, tomorrow morning” the older said pushing harshly a piece of paper he had scribbled down against his chest, both glaring at each other now, the height difference clearly evident and discarded, “late calls, won’t be tolerated”

“I’ll be sure to arrive in time” he said folding the paper in his pocket as he followed out of the room, before the blonde turned around making him stop in his tracks, pulling his shirt to reach his height, “And I’ll be sure to keep my eye on you, one fucking mistake and you’re kicked out…” his voice ice cold, “or worse _dead_ …”

Jungkook gulped watching the other walk away leaving him behind this time around.


	9. Misleading Information's

**_“Is it me, or is it getting crazier out there?”_ **

“What the _fuck_ happened? How come you are back?” escaped Yoongi’s mouth as he bit his lip, giving him a sharp stare, “I mean, it’s been a while ever since you’ve showed up”

V shrugged unbothered as he picked an apple from the kitchen countertop, “Been way too long, I was getting bored” he said with a mischievous smile, “and maybe Tae has been getting tired”

Yoongi frowned at that remark, just what was he supposed to mean with that…

“Also, _someone_ quite interesting showed up” V blurted out as he bit the succulent apple content with the bittersweet taste, licking his lips, “so maybe I’ll get to stick around for a while now, let’s see…” he said blinking his eye to the blonde who stared at him with an unreadable expression.

***

His hands gripped on his _baby’s_ handlebar, as he tested the breaks hearing her purrs like a melody he hadn’t heard in so long, to be honest he kind of missed it, he really did miss her…

The way she could fit right in between his legs, smooth and wild, such a rare beauty when he got her hot and felt her trembling under him, both of them reaching a high on adrenaline.

The climax of racing, he missed that euphoric feeling that took over his heart and freed his soul.

“She seems ready for a ride” he heard a voice nearby as eyed up, his eyes meeting none other than Suho, checking them out, a smirk adorning his lips, “you up for tomorrow’s race?” he added.

As Yixing glanced back and focused on his partner, the soft rumble she was making, was more than enough to answer, and yet he nodded, “Sign me up” those words making the other smirk.

“Alright, I’ll make arrangements, you will race in my place this time” Suho said casually and shrugging, “so you better live up to it, usually my rounds are the toughest on that circuit”

He almost snorted, but complied in silence, “Tomorrow’s a big night, loads of bets going”

Picking the used rag on the ground he passed on his oil dirty hands, before eyeing the leader, “I get it, don’t worry I know what I am doing” he tried to pass on the confidence from his good old racing days, but that only made the other scoff at his efforts, “Man, you’re either way dumb or over confident” Suho said, as he glared at him, “careful there _Lay_ , that might be your downfall”

“Was that supposed to be a _threat_?” Yixing asked in a low voice, as the other approached him slowly, placing one hand on his shoulder, gripping surprisingly in a warm touch.

“Consider it a _warning_ ” Suho whispered near his ear, his warm breath almost making him shiver, as he tried glancing at the other who with a smirk and a quick wink, left him confused and feeling the cold burning shoulder where the other’s hand had been just seconds before…

***

The moans echoed into the four walls that surrounded them, as the waves of pleasure drowned the pink haired male, who trembled under brute force, feeling the other’s hands gripping into his thighs to the point of bruising and yet he was too far gone to care, drooling at the sensations.

“ _Ahh~_ h-harder” he begged in soft mews that were baffled by the pillow as his hands grabbed tight onto the white sheets, he was so close to hit another orgasm as his seed had already spilled onto the bed a couple of times, unabashedly staining the pure color, as they sinned on top it.

Namjoon groaned hitting the male’s prostate, his eyes roaming from Seokjin’s broad shoulders and soft pink hair color, as his heart tightened when he had a glimpse of a _blue_ haired male under him instead, making him thrust and pull the other’s hair harshly hearing the moan that escaped his plump lips, “y-you’re _hurting_ me Nam- ahh _s-stop it_ ” Seokjin complained as he milked him falling into the bed as soon as his scalp was released, with a low grunt cuming into the white sheets, leaving the blonde to ride his own climax, releasing the load into the condom.

Their bodies glowing in sweat, as he got off and placed the condom in the trash can, taking in sight of the other, a complete panting mess, from his bites and blemishes onto that honey kissed skin, to the slaps on his bottom that truly shinned in crimson, a damn piece of art out of a gallery, Seokjin was for sure a divine muse to any artist who had the luck to paint such a refined beauty.

He heard him groan in pain, trying to get up in the hotel bed, while he sat at the end of it with his back now turned to the older, although always alert, he picked the cigs from his pants pocket and placed one stick in his lips, lighting, as the bed moved a bit with Seokjin getting closer, making him glance above his shoulder, “You could have refrained from bruising me, this much once again, _Namjoon_ ” Seokjin complained with pouty lips as he scoffed unbothered at the sight.

“Consider yourself _lucky_ , it wasn’t RM this time” he said exhaling, as the other gulped probably remembering the encounter with his other _persona_ , that one was even worse than he was, more _sadist_ , without a doubt not a softy, not that he was although he tried to be righteous “anyway, who’s the ape?” he said in a casual tone enjoying his smoke, “you have a new bodyguard?”

“ _Ape_?” it took a mere second before processing, that he was talking to the man he had come up with, probably waiting for him at the bar, as he ditched him with the promise of showing him around after a small meeting he had with a friend from abroad… “oh, you mean Siwon?” a small chuckle erupting from his full lips, “he is just a childhood friend and an associated of my father”

He remained silent, his mind working on where he had seen the other before, while Seokjin studied the male in that moment, “is someone _jealous_?” Seokjin teased, gaining a glare from Namjoon who turned his head at him, with a void stare, as he exhaled right at him, the smoke making Seokjin cough a bit, “Jealousy is for someone who cares,” he said making the other frown.

“His face seems familiar that’s all” Namjoon mumbled in an eerily voice and lost in thought, finishing his deserved cig and raising up he just strolled to the bathroom, turning the shower and leaving the other confused and surrounded by a mess of white sheets.

***

Siwon was sitting by the bar, taking in the surroundings of the fancy hotel Seokjin had taken him, to say he was surprised at first would be an understatement, and to say that deep down inside he hadn’t felt a certain amount of eagerness about it, although nervous too would be a lie.

Coming to a hotel felt wrong, but he was both bothered and relieved when Seokjin said he was here to see someone else instead, although curiosity was eating him inside, on who in fact Seokjin was meeting, being courteous he complied to waiting, until Seokjin was done with it and join him for the promised “date” tour.

It was a sad excuse to be closer to the male, but he would take what the other could give him for now, even though he was not known to be a patient man, for Seokjin he tried to be.

Taking the bitter drink, he had order before, he enjoyed the taste on his tongue, checking the time every once in a while, finding his leg starting to fidget and hoping his temper wouldn’t show, he would hate to see his small progress crumble and fall.

He was just wondering what it was taking the other so _damn_ long and almost regretting not following him when Seokjin appeared on his eyesight, waving at him, a small grin on his lips as Siwon placed the bill on the counter without uttering a word.

“I’m sorry for leaving you waiting for so long _Siwon_ ” the younger said, and those words made him shiver, the way his name rolled so well through those plump lips… he shook his head “I don’t mind waiting, _Jinnie_ ” the nickname from their old days slipping almost naturally before thinking.

“ _Jin_ ” the younger corrected making him tilt his head, “Just Jin is fine by me, if you want to keep calling me by a diminutive, I prefer this one, the other was when I was a mere kid” he smirked teasing him, “and I am not a kid anymore” he announced as they got close and walked outside to the car, Siwon opened the door and let the younger sit first, seeing a glimpse of a bruise adorning the boy’s neck, and he could swear that looked like a _hickey_ and it was not there _before._

Closing the door, and circling the car, Siwon collected his breath, observing the younger whose seatbelt was yet to be fastened as he leaned in, close enough that he heard how Seokjin gasped when his hand pulled the seatbelt and the clicking sound was the only one heard in the car besides their uneasy breaths and loud hearts, he smirked seeing the blush on the younger, and still near the other he whispered, “That’s right” his voice now raspy, “you’re not a _little kid_ anymore,” and exhaling a breath, with eyes now on the blemish marks that the other had from the base of the neck to his slightly hidden collarbone, “ _Jin_ ” making the younger shudder.

And just as fast as he had lean in, he pulled himself back and started the car, grabbing on the wheel without looking back at the other, he smiled rascally and drove away.

***

Yoongi cursed loudly after ending the call, as he took a glance to the blue haired boy who was currently laughing aloud on the couch at some kind of obnoxious random show on their flat wide screen TV.

“Something’s up?” V said knowingly as he deviated his stare from the screen to the blonde whose expression showed his pent-up frustration, “Yeah no kidding” he groaned back making the younger shrug, “Hey, _chill_ man that much stress might be your end” V joked around.

The blonde stared at him with a sharp stare and a grumpy expression, “With the amount of stress _you_ tend to give me, I’m even surprised how the _fuck_ am still around here” he deadpanned

Making the younger chuckle amused, “So what happened? Who called?”

“ _Jimin_ did” he was quick to answer, “he wants me for a job, did not say much but to be there as soon as possible” he scratched his nape lost in thought, as the younger clapped eagerly.

“Well, guess that means I get to have the house just for myself” he grinned mischievously, as Yoongi glared at him, “As if I would leave you here, alone and without supervision”

“Am not a _kid_ ” the other growled in annoyance, “what the hell is your problem, man, you let Taehyung stay alone just fine now, so why not leave me, we are the same after all” he continued.

“My problem is you V, not him” Yoongi stated, “and you know damn well how long it took to leave him unattended, there’s no way in hell I’ll leave you out of my sight this time around” as the other crossed his arms totally pissed off, “not sure how long you’ll stay around this time, but you’re coming with me, and that’s final” the blonde left no opportunity for the other to refuse.

Groaning and getting up the other, V flipped him off, “ _Fine_ ” he said after it, “where are we going anyway?” he asked bored as he clicked the button of the control and turned off the tv, getting his cellphone on his back pocket and checking for his wallet.

“HOpeLEss” Yoongi responded seeing the younger expression change, “it’s a club” he added to which the other rolled his eyes, as he furrowed his brow at that.

“I know damn well what it is” V said with a small grin on his lips, “I actually know a friend of the owner, well one of them at least” he shrugged.

“Of course, you do, you and Tae are the same after all” Yoongi used the other’s words this time, either true or not, he wanted to see the reaction of the persona, hearing those from another.

“ _Right_ ” having a reserved expression, and a grin, “then what are we waiting for? Lead the way, _hyung_ ” he said in a mocking tone, with a dramatic swirl of his hand and an exaggerated bow.

***

He stared at the handwriting on that small paper, the one Jimin so _nicely_ shoved against his chest, telling him to show up tomorrow, something in his gut was hitching, he had a bad feeling about this, it was way too easy… something just wasn’t adding up.

Jimin wasn’t one to buy that easy, he was expecting a lot more questions, maybe anger from the older, a punch right in his face, just something that could tell him how frustrated his brother was, how hurt he felt from him leaving him behind, and yet there was nothing more than empty insults and acceptance into the headquarters.

Something was definitely up, he just had no idea what exactly, but he had a hunch, that address would tell him the answer.

His eyes wondered to the small suitcase, well more like bag he had packed, we didn’t need much to survive there, because despite everything it wasn’t in his plans to stay for long on this job, and now knowing his brother was around that option was clearly on the table, like a full house.

Jungkook knew how much the older would eventually start digging stuff up, it would be a matter of time until he was discovered, and he could not compromise the mission, it wasn’t an option, not when others relied on him as well, not when everything was at stake there.

The job was easy, get in, get intel and get the _fuck_ out or at least try to do so without being noticed by the higher sharks, it couldn’t get that difficult right?

Every word of advice Yixing hyung had given him, was starting to make sense, he wasn’t in yet and he felt utterly alone, but there was still someone he could reach out and sort things…

He needed to if he wanted to survive the first trial.

Because knowing Jimin, this would certainly be a test.

Jungkook just hoped he was ready to pass on the first try.

***

Yoongi stared confused to the blonde who hoovered around the computers of the room, the sounds of the club baffled between those four walls, filled with top notch equipment, that any hacker would be proud of.

Jimin eyed the other guy that had a perpetual grimace expression, and smiled his sweet way to charm the hard to please hacker in the room, “I need you to do some research” he stopped considering the right choice of words, “well more like tracking some evidence about someone”

“Alright I can do that, who’s the person?” he asked sitting on the desk and adjusting the keyboard, typing the passwords and codes to access the system, “Park Jungkook” Jimin said, as he saw how fast his fingers crossed the keyboard as if this was child play.

“Alright give me couple of minutes, and I’ll see what I can do” Yoongi said focused on the job, now he really felt like Suga the fastest tracker.

It wouldn’t be long ‘till he had the info right at the tip of his fingertips, as he opened files and accessed trackers to locate more info about the name he had been given, and yet a frown was quick to cross his features, this seemed like a challenge, been a while ever since he actually had one, “There’s no records of a Park Jungkook in any system” he said flatly looking up to meet the blonde’s eyes who seemed to widen at the information.

“ _Impossible_ ” he murmured, “all right, try another name, Jeon Jungkook, see if it has anything”

He did what he had been told, tracking that name who probably belong to the same person, as he did the second try an image popped up to match the referred name, a kid with sharp young features, “This one worked, although there’s not much I am getting now” he informed while typing, couple of pictures, and some intel from when the kid had joined the police academy was available and something about what it seemed a scandal, but other than that his record seemed clean, maybe a little too clean, like it had been adulterated before and some intel deleted or missing… it was odd though, because no matter how much he tried there seemed to be no access.

“Is he someone important?” he asked Jimin who’s stare seemed to want to punch the screen, as he shook his head, and a small fake smile appeared on his lips, “Just a new _recruit_ , that’s all”

Yoongi knew there was more than met the eye, but nodded, “There’s not much that I can get from this guy, and even I am surprised at that, not much of a birth certificate other than the date, and place, for all I assume he is probably an orphan and was probably adopted,” he continued as he typed, “but there’s no known records of such names into the system, in any orphanage around the area of birth,” Yoongi typed around the capital and see if he got better results, “and not any in Seoul, either, it seems like if he had any they simply vanished in thin air”

And Jimin remained quiet and fuming lost in thought.

***

He could feel himself slipping slowly and losing control to the other that lurked inside him, he felt unsure and Namjoon never felt like that ever, but this time he was weary of the possibility of losing himself in the process, he wouldn’t let that happen without a fight that was for sure.

The club was packed, filled with thirsty and nasty motherfuckers as the performers danced on the poles receiving lewd stares from the horny men who wanted to gain the night through a lap dance and more attention that they had probably in their own home.

And then he saw him, even in those club crappy lights, his hair stood out blue hue just like the color of the sky, and before he noticed he was nearing, feeling the scent of the ocean cologne.

“Hey _handsome_ ” the other’s voice way deeper than he expected, as the other enveloped his arms around his neck, their bodies too close for comfort and he eyed the blue haired boy, just as he lost all the control he thought he had, a dark smirk on his lips as he felt the boys lips against his neck and a sudden lick making him grope the other hard earning a moan from the mere touch, “ _Sensible_ are we?” RM teased as the other parted with a grin.

“Thought I would never see you again” he heard from the boy and it was strange, how we wanted to fuck him and yet they were interrupted again by a small blonde guy who said it was time to go, he honestly wanted to flip off and have the blue boy for all himself but contained himself, and slipped a card into the boy’s hand, there’s no way he would let an opportunity slide.

“Call me, kid,” and with a wink he went off into the night, “I’ll be waiting”


	10. Trials of the wicked

**_“If you dig deep enough on any of us, we all have our sins”_ **

Kiyong was feeling on edge these days, deleting and making a backup of Jungkook’s records, from the official system had been a smart move, they already had thought of that beforehand and knowing how meticulous _Eun Dal Pa_ was, he was sure they could hack into any service or system they could put their hands on and maybe Jungkook did too, no wonder he had contacted their main guy for it, when it came to technologies alone, he was the best in the force no doubt.

He felt the pack empty as he crumbled into his hand, and throwed it into the trash bin picking a new one, the killer stick already in between his lips as he lighted up, almost like a routine he had grown attached too, that and a nice cup of strong coffee to get him up and about.

He was sure it was only a matter of time before Kooks would stick to the plan and grant him access, with the material he had given him, there would be no problem getting inside, top surveilling material, mostly out of his funds than the department itself.

But that was beside the point, for one he knew how long it would take the high orders to even grant him permission to use such top quality material for a so called “ _suicide_ ” mission as most addressed it, it was a waste of funds when the only point of this whole thing was to get in, get intel and get out, simple thoughts but in reality he knew just how hard it would be to do it.

Once inside _Eun Dal Pa_ getting out is tricky, and if they get into attention of top sharks there.

Then it will be a mess, like stuck into a web with no way out.

The lack of fate in the force, sometimes had him wondering why indeed criminality rate was skyrocketing lately, maybe they had a mole under their roof, or maybe corruption had already spread around them, he for one would like to think the law prevailed over greed.

But then reality sink in and he knew how power was something most would choose.

The easy path, over the thorns of justice.

Either way the world is _fucked_ up and despite morals not everyone is trustworthy.

Not in this line of works, and that just grinded his gears, that motivation under his skin to show them how to turn the tables and end that _fucked_ up system that seemed to overrule everything

Everything he cared for and everything he actually believed in.

***

“The shipment was sent yesterday” Jooheon informed the blonde who was eyeing the list of dealers and orders for the month, “will have a word, once it arrives” the other nodded absentmindedly, crossing a name from the paper in hands.

“I trust your judgement, hope the material will be of their liking” I.M said just as he placed the stack of papers onto the desk, “we don’t need fussy dealers around us because of a shipment”

“I’ve sent top quality products for this trade, will be expecting nothing less from them”

I.M nodded once more from that statement, “We will see about that, for now, guess we wait”

Suddenly the door opened as their stares found the short blonde male, that apparently had no decency in his being, as he walked like he owned the damn place, “ _Jimin_ don’t you ever knock?”

“Why? Have I disturbed your _private_ time, fellas?” he smirked as he hit a sensitive spot there, seeing their scowl faces to his mockery, “Hey don’t kill the messenger, I’ve only stopped by to drop the list of the new tributes” Jimin said giving him the copy of the list he had made from all the ones that had passed his examination.

I.M stared intrigued to the paper, “Heard you went to HOpeLEss last night” Jooheon said catching the other two attention, as Jimin shrugged unbothered, “Had some business to do”

“How was the place? Been a while ever since I went there” I.M asked curious, as the blonde passed a finger on his desk, as if he was under scrutiny there, “Packed as always, business is doing great” Jimin’s voice now flat and concise.

“Was Hobi there?” and Jimin raised his glance to the ravenette, shaking his head, “Maybe he had _another job_ to do, but he wasn’t there yesterday when I was around”

“ _Pity_ , kind of miss hearing from him, he’s been way to busy lately to even pass around here”

Jimin smirked, “Well not like he’s bound to a contract, but guess I miss the guy too, maybe I’ll call and check on him” his eyes now on the list that was on top of the table, “So, what do you think of the numbers for this month?”

I.M glanced to the paper, “Am surprised you even picked this many to begin with, are they all fit to even stay around?” and he also noticed the red mark on top of a name there, odd enough it was just a first name, no last name at all, and by the heavy bold calligraphy he could tell Jimin had traced over the paper more than once as if marking him to stand out from all the others.

“Oh, am sure most will fit right in, you know my judgement is _always_ right” Jimin said with confidence, although his eyes were fixed onto the paper, before eyeing right at him.

The fierce gleam shinning bright on those eyes, like he had something planed and was not telling.

“Alright, you know I trust you, _Park_ ” I.M said using Jimin’s surname seeing how an angelical smile spread onto those plump lips, “I know you do” he simply replied.

“Is there anyone who have potential among all the names here?” I.M asked although suspecting the answer was evident in his hand, and by the grin he faced, he just knew he was right all along.

“From all I’ve passed, _he_ is the one who can top the others” he remarked mischievously, “am sure he would fit right into this branch”

That certainly got the other two staring at him, “You think a new recruit will fit into one of the _top branch’s_?” Jooheon asked incredulous, “Usually they go to the streets first, so we can judge their worth, what makes you think this guy has what it takes to even be around here?”

Jimin glanced at him, and for a moment he just grinned, “I know the likes of the kid”

I.M furrowed a brow, “What does that even mean, _Park_?” as he gained the other’s attention.

“Ever heard, keep your _friends_ close but your _enemies_ closer?” Jimin stated enigmatically turning around to the door, “I’ve sent him to the address I always do to test and crack the newbies out”

“If he passes, he’s _in_ ” he remarked with his back turned to them but alert to his surroundings.

Leaving the other two behind, as I.M stared back to the paper and the name that stood out.

Because in black ink there stood the name, **Jungkook** with a red dot fit to be branded…

***

V couldn’t count the amount of times he had stared at that small card in his hand, simple design, bold cursive letters, black in white, assertive and overall straight to the point, just like the man itself, from what he had seen so far.

**KIM NAMJOON**

_HighTech Corporation_

What do you know, the man was even working in his field of expertise.

Afterall Taehyung wasn’t the only one with hacker knowledge in there, although V preferred the term _cracker_ for what he was best at doing, he would go straight for the kill with the keyboard.

Best to catch them when they least expected him, just like a devil of 0’s and 1’s in any system.

And to think he had figured all quickly by observing his supposed parents and guardians when they hacked banks or counted the weed, doing the process of orders into their system, or even the doctors back at the institute and how they had every single intel and profile into their system.

It was intriguing, mesmerizing, made his fragile mind want to learn and scrutinize for the answer.

And because of that he learned sooner or later that there are no saints walking around, just wolves in sheep’s clothing.

Taehyung had enough of circumstances until he cracked, and therefore V was born.

Out of shadows and grief, just like his soul… or better _their_ soul…

One could say Taehyung had the humanity that V lacked sometimes.

They were Yin and Yang in a body, searching for the perfect balance.

Waiting and thriving for someone to see past them.

For someone to steady them for who they really are.

V wondered if Namjoon could be the one in that.

That dangerous twinkle in his dark obsidian eyes.

Were the eyes of a _born killer_ , cold, void and inviting.

He knew that because he saw that every time, he saw his own image in the mirror.

 _Kim Namjoon_ had more than met the eye, and the answer resided right in the palm of his hand.

The number ever so inviting that he was biting his lip in anticipation to call, but he wasn’t a fool to give in that easily, if the other had interest in him, he would have to play accordingly his rules.

This could be a promising adventure, and he was going to enjoy the ride to the fullest.

***

A _fucking_ CRACK HOUSE.

Jimin had sent him down to a _crack house_ , not just any simpleton crack house.

But one of the worsts of the district, the infamous place filled with junkies and shady dealers that wouldn’t tolerate just any bitch to trespass their territory if not for business purposes only.

And Jungkook had no way to do that either, for one he wasn’t exactly a client or a consumer.

So, they thought he was either a _thief_ or a _rat_ that was trying to break into their quarters.

Their patience was just as low as their standards, and violence ran high among them.

As much as the illicit substances that were under their skin, into those blue thin veins.

The only thing they weren’t expecting was that the scrawny kid in their eyes would give them a fight for their money, to actually kick a couple of goons around too, and proudly doing so.

Just as fast as he got in there, he was kicked out with a warning and probably bruises he was going to feel through his sore body, vividly in the next couple of days.

Maybe a fractured nose, and he hope to god not a fractured rib, but one of the cuts he suffered.

That sting like a bitch, as he dragged his feet around fuming with anger.

For he had a cheeky blonde to catch and give him hell out of his own mind.

Worst thing of all, he knew he had busted a gold mine there, for the department to just appear and do a police raid catching their asses just like that, with one word from him and they would have a green sign to get inside, and yet he couldn’t, not all of a sudden without giving in his disguise and mission, risking ruining everything for a simple crack house bust operation.

The tip of the iceberg of the whole _Eun Dal Pa_ organization.

Patience would be a key that he had to secure until it’s time to use on the lock of the safe.

Good thing he had good memory, as he took in the whole neighborhood where the place was at, hoping they wouldn’t runaway and change their location after a small altercation.

Maybe after all the evidence he would collect and he could denounce this as well, with one less crack house around, and that thought fueled him to pace faster to his destination.

If Jimin thought that this was a way of getting rid of him, he was dead wrong.

And Jungkook was going to prove it by showing up right in front of his petty face.

***

He walked among the club checking everything in place to open for business in the night that was coming, the performs in their dress rooms were loud, the bar was clean, the mini stages prepared, everything at first sight was impeccable as it should be.

Either from preparations of the club business as well from what happened in the shadows.

“Everything ok for tonight?” I.M asked the tall brunette that nodded silent, he was a man of few words, one could think he was mute at first, but he managed pretty well among the gang.

Words weren’t needed when the tasks were one, and actions spoke louder than any word.

“Good, full house today, since it’s close to the weekend” he commented absentmindedly as Hyungwon passed by him greeting them both, before strolling to his affairs, “Trade was done yesterday, Jooheon made it, the goods probably will arrive soon enough” I.M informed the silent man that was listening, “will drop them into the room downstairs, some are to be added to our arsenal, but Jooheon will deal with it, some will have to be put aside for potential negotiations”

“How about the drugs?” Shownu talked for the first time in his calm voice.

I.M smirked, “Gonna receive a parcel tomorrow, we need stock to get to the streets” he sighed pinching his nose, “clients are nagging, much to my taste, and spares aren’t helping me out”

“Anyway, have you heard of Kihyun?” the blonde asked changing the subject, as Shownu stared at him, and yet the one to answer him was Minhyuk showing up from the tech room for a quick break, “Heard he was called to the hospital for some kind of last minute emergency, said he was going to take some spare materials to keep here in the infirmary too, we’re running low on stocks of medical supplies and blood bags ever since the last raid”

“Alright, keep me updated” the blonde grinned, “you know where to find me, I’ll see you around”

And with that he strolled to the back of the club where all the shady _shit_ resided, where he had the drug lab running, the gun control and all the modern technology that one could rely, rooms for everything and anything, he had built it for the sole purpose of his gang beneath this branch of _Eun Dal Pa_ , this was his small empire, right there inside those club walls, this was their home.

Opening the door to the poorly illuminated room, catching sight of the figure spread across the small mattress as if it was his, legs in a 90° with the wall, his head and hair dangling from the bed as a wide grin cross his features the moment they stared at one another.

“What are you _doing here_ , V?” I.M asked annoyed, dropping the stack of papers onto the small desk in the room, as the other continued to twirl a small piece of paper in one of his hands.

“Can’t a guy visit his favorite _dealer_?” V said mischievously gaining a glare in return, “I am your _only_ dealer for all that’s worth, kid”

The blue haired boy scoffed, “I’m older than you, _brat_ ” as he turned and got up, approaching the blonde one, “you’re lucky I’m fond of you”

“Yeah right, more like lucky that I supply your _addictions_ ” that gained a giggle from the taller.

“That too, so about _that_ ” he continued his eyes roaming the place eager, “do you have any more of that stuff?” I.M knew exactly what the other was mentioning, as he took a glance to the scrawny boy in front of him, his giddy personality and shaking limbs indicated he needed a new dosage and that’s why he was here for, usually he wouldn’t care about any fucker or junkie he had to handle with, but something in Taehyung… well more like V was different.

He was part of his family too, and he cared for family it had always been like so…

So, sighing loud he dragged his feet and took a small package from the desk drawer.

“Running low, on this but will have better parcel tomorrow night” he mumbled feeling how the other tugged to the paper in between his fingers, “you need to start cutting on the intakes, V”

The other just smiled wide slipping a couple of bills to his chest and tackling the package into his pocket, with a hidden gleam in his eye, “Maybe one day I will” he mocked vaguely, and I.M knew it was nothing but an empty promise, just as void as the blue haired boy itself…

***

 _Fuck_ it had been way too long, way too long ever since he felt this rush through his veins.

The wind against his skin, well the one that would be expose beneath the leather jacket and helmet, but still it had been far too long, ever since he had raced and felt his heart beating like a wild set of drums to the beat of the asphalt, and the sound of his _baby_ right beneath him.

No one knew because no one could see beyond his matte dark helmet, but he was grinning.

And laughing like a madman as he rotated the handle, feeling the adrenaline pumping up.

With the need for speed and proving that he is worthy to a certain short prick with flawless skin.

Yixing quickly shook his head to that thought, just where was the other flawless? Tsk _as if._

The smirk on the other’s face only fueled him further to the finish line, feeling couple on his tail as he continued the race, Suho wasn’t lying about the circuit being tricky, it was, and he wasn’t one to say he had it in the bag, he knew he was rusty, if not, there would be no one behind him.

By this point it would be solely him on the way down, so indeed it had been a while for him.

And boy did he missed this, nothing in the force compared to this joy… to this freedom…

To be one with the metal that he rode like it was part of his lifeline, and have that trust, that one simple wrong move and it could be his demise, even if for him a simple scrap could do it…

He enjoyed living on edge, to feel that rush, having his life at the mercy of his fingertips.

It made him feel powerful for once, and in control of his own fate and he needed that security.

So, when he was getting so near the finish line, and his eyes crossed Suho, time slowed down, _hell_ it made something more, his heart almost skipped a beat, because the gleam on the other’s eyes and that smile was no match to anything he had ever seen before, not even in _Sichuan._

How could someone with such an angelical smile be a leader under such a merciless branch?

Although it lasted only couple of seconds before Suho’s smirk took over that faint smile instead.

But it was enough for him to be surpassed right in the last few seconds and lose the damn race.

Only Yixing wasn’t so sure if he lost the race or would be losing himself by this rate.

And that was something he could not afford, not again… not this time…

***

RM was frustrated, and maybe it was Namjoon deep inside of him as well that instigated him.

 _Mother_ was playing hard to find, but it would be only a matter of time and he had plenty.

So, when an unknown number called, he felt intrigued only to be surprisingly pleased by such an out of the _blue_ invitation…


	11. The start of an adventure

**_“Never trust a criminal until you have too”_ **

Jimin could almost taste the sweet victory he had over seeing his supposed brother come around bruised and beyond furious, the sight only spiked him more to provoke the other.

Point was he passed the trial, Jungkook was _in_ now, no getting out…

And Jimin was going to uncover just what his _little brother_ was hiding from him.

That anger he had hidden beneath his cynic demeanor was showing now more than ever.

His innocence had been lost for so long, he had this pathologic need to know the truth and this undying hate towards the younger for everything they had been through in the past, for his actions and his departure that broke him in more ways than one and made him who he is today.

Long gone was the Jimin that Jungkook once knew, and the sooner he got that the better.

Meanwhile he could have his way around for fun, and damn it if he wasn’t enjoying this already.

***

Yixing was cleaning his _baby_ up after the race last night and his epic failure of a race.

Seconds away from grabbing victory only to see it swept away just as fast, who could of guess…

Worse of all, the bets that had cost to most, but they could manage even with a loss, although he could certainly pass well without all the damn mockery from the gang members.

 _Hell_ , resentment would be better than this, at least that he could manage, he was used to it.

But this constant mocking tones around him made his already hurt pride down in the slumbers, and it made him angry, deep down inside mostly at himself for letting such a thing happen.

“You alright in there _Lay_?” he heard the _cause_ of all this right behind him, as he made himself deaf and continued to polish the already shinny coat of his bike, almost as an apology for being such a sore loser and not granting her the joy of a first win after so long without the taste of it.

Suho’s eyes were on the back of his newest tribute and member of the team, as the other ignored him, it was almost endearing seeing him sulk like a kid who lost in a game race, “You’re going to sulk now, like a big _baby_?” he provoked more and didn’t that hit a nerve in the other.

Yixing threw the rag to the cold floor and got up on his feet turning fast to the smirking leader.

His eyes checking quickly just how good that shirt hugged that toned body, as he got near him.

Their fierce stares onto each other, almost defiant, “Told you not to be too cocky, now didn’t I?”

The blonde had to bite his tongue, to prevent from backlashing at the smaller, he was right, maybe he had been arrogant and taking this too lightly, this was different from Sichuan, he was not in the past anymore, he was not in China but back in Korea and dealing with his own demons.

“I had it easy, if I wasn’t _distracted_ ” Yixing said lowly taking the other attention who only tilted his head up, they were so close by now that they could feel each other’s breaths against their skin, “What could possibly _distract you_ in a race? And right at the finish line?” Suho questioned.

‘ _You can_ ’ was all Yixing wanted to say, but he didn’t, retorted to a shrug as if it wasn’t important.

His eyes scanning the fire in Suho’s eyes and those sinful pink lips that he been dying to taste, for over a month now, but he fought off the thought as he smirked, “Guess I had something in my mind” he says mysteriously, pissing off the other who glares at him, as he takes his leave.

***

Jieun stared at the victim on the ground, her notepad half written in her hand, as she was lost in thought, among the chaotic crime scene environment, the flash of the camera not even fazing her while the photographer took evidence, the forensics team not far away from there, collecting anything and everything that could help them depict into this homicide case.

She didn’t need to turn around to know who had arrived as he stood beside her, the scent of cigars and fresh brewed coffee was recognizable, that and by now she was sure she could even recognize the man’s echoing footsteps anywhere.

Kiyong offered her a cup as she took with a quick nod, and Jieun could almost moan at the taste.

He for sure knew her preferences, the latte being not too overly sweet and yet not bitter on the coffee, and that hint of vanilla bean, was heavenly in her gustative palate, just the kind of drink she needed to warm her in that cold dark room, and calm the nerves she been having for long

“Who’s the victim this time?” his voice right above her, as Kiyong stared straight ahead.

She glanced at him for a brief moment, while taking in her notes for the report in hands.

“Male, in his 30’s” again that damn automatic voice of hers when it came to any case, “according to his identification, his name is _Ahn Jae Hyun_ , shows signs of aggression and self-defense in his body and on several objects, blunt trauma on the head, strangulation marks around his neck, and several cuts caused by a sharp object into his chest, one of them quite close to the heart”

Kiyong nodded while staring at the body and the angle he was left in, almost as if he was dragged.

“Do you think perhaps it’s by the same person?” he crouched to take in the sight of the body up close, analyzing the cuts spread around the man’s torso, as Jieun took a few last notes, “From what I’ve seen so far, I can relate this one to the same homicide from two months ago, the one related to the Yakuza” she mumbled focused, “will have to check with the coroner later on”

“But the _odd_ thing is,” she continued gaining the tall man attention as he glanced at her, “Ahn is Korean, with absolutely no relation with the Yakuza”

Kiyong frowned returning his eyes to the forensics who were know bagging the body, covering the zipper of the black bag and carrying him out of the room, leaving only the drawn figure of the body and tags of the evidences behind, “Guess we have some research to be done then”

And his eyes caught something discarded on the ground, probably that fell from the victim, as he approached his gloved hand and picked it up, a small white card, that had a lead to use.

“And I know just where we can begin doing so” he grinned at the bold letters in his hand.

***

The giddiness V was feeling down in his gut was showing, much to Yoongi’s annoyance.

As he watched the younger burst to giggles while strolling around the loft, certainly in a good mood, a _psychotic_ one perhaps, but a good mood, and he wondered just what had caused that.

V entered his new room, taking in the space and the inside closet, the sole reason he had chosen this one of all the other spare rooms, as he walked inside with a wicked grin in his lips, pressing the button hidden in the ornament he had picked himself from a pawn shop as he saw the installation he had built couple of months now, open up to his delight right where his neckties should be, now showing his precious and rising arsenal.

He liked to think of himself as an _artist_ , with a _poetic soul_ , and that just reflected on his weapons.

Handpicked not only for their aesthetics and precision, but because they were the tools that made him able of creating true masterpieces.

His fingertips passing lightly onto the metal of his favorite guns, to the sharp blade of one of his lovely pocketknife collections, _Italian stilettos_ no less, top brand and quality, fit to cut butter.

If anything, he was also meticulous and suspicious, years of being _fucked_ literally by supposed trustworthy people had made him so, he was always armed, even when it was only Taehyung.

He wouldn’t leave the house without a weapon, and if by chance he would be without one he would get creative, the harder the most fun it was to get the job done, and he could use anything in his grasp to inflict pain either to defend or in offense, it was part of his own instincts.

So, there was no way in hell he wasn’t going to take anything with him, he didn’t trust easily.

And RM hadn’t showed his true colors yet, but that _spark_ , oh that spark in his eyes…

Spoke louder than bombs, to what he could be capable off, and V just hoped he could witness it sooner or later, to how similar the other could be.

***

After leaving Jieun back at the coroner and getting a heads up with the Lieutenant about the possibility of a lead to the case, he was granted permission to step out and pay a visit to the corporation, so here he was right in front of the damn tall building, dragging the cigar in his mouth feeling the nicotine pulling and calming the nervousness he felt tingling in his skin.

Until he threw the small blunt to the ground and stepped on it, ready to face everything.

Passing the fancy lobby into the front desk where a lady with her name in a tag on her dress code stood facing the computer, presenting a smile on her face the minute he stepped too close.

“Welcome to _High_ Tech Corporation” she greeted warmly although he could tell it was all part of an automatic procedure to anyone who visited the place, “do you have any reservation sir?”

Lucky for him the perks of working in regular clothing most of the time, was that no one suspected he would be a police officer, until the moment he had to show up his badge, and for this specific situation he sure had too, he wasn’t just going to ask questions to a civilian but he was taking into consideration that somehow this subject just might be a suspect into the case.

This was a short visit of what might be the start of an interrogation.

But for that it would be best to accompany him to the police station.

Only they weren’t just dealing with a mere powerless civilian, _High_ Tech Corporation had a big influence around Korea and overseas as well, so it was rather intriguing how his card was found in a crime scene, and right on the deceased himself, even worse was because the name that was associated with the card and linked to the homicide was none other than _Kim Namjoon._

And he was staring right at him, the moment he was led to his main office on the top floor.

“So, what can I do for you officer _Jang_?” the raspy voice echoed right into his heart.

As Kiyong tried his best to hide his nerves the moment he opened his mouth to talk.

***

_Everything fucking hurt._

Jungkook stood in front of the tiny bathroom mirror that reflected his bruised face, as he put some ointment into the wounds in order to heal faster.

Jimin’s contained laughter still piercing through his heart the moment he entered the club to confront him, only to hear from his plump lips how he had passed the trial.

 _Fucking_ excuse if someone asked him, that wasn’t a trial, that was a warning and he knew it.

Jimin still harbored hatred into his heart, he didn’t want him around and he was sure to let him know first glance, pity he was there to stay, well at least until the job was done…

Even if that meant to be extra careful around the older, so be it, but he wasn’t going to just walk away anymore, not this time, he was going to do a better job.

The only problem was whose brother he was going to let down now.

His own big brother from the past, or his brothers in arms from the present?

Whatever happens the mission matters the most, and he just needs to focus on that.

As he scrubs the gauze on his cuts, hissing at the slight pain and burn that ignite a fire inside him.

With this need to let it spread and burn everything in his grasp, he is alone after all, now more than ever, it’s always just him and he only has to rely on himself to survive.

***

“Going somewhere?” Yoongi questioned as he slurped the instant cup noodles he had made before hand, his computer already set on top of the little table of the living room, while V strolled around with a wide grin on his face, and wearing rather fancy clothes than his usual for the job.

“Yeah, got myself a date” he hummed clearly still in his own mood, “don’t bother waiting for me tonight, I have the keys anyway” he added as the older stared at him munching on the food.

Yoongi wanted to add more into it, probably warn the younger, but he was sure Taehyung would be there deep down inside to pull some strings, and if needed he would be there to help out.

Just like he always did, from the years they had known each other, he just hoped the younger would stop getting into complicated situations, it was a pain to help his ass every single time.

“Alright” he mumbled in his raspy voice, “have your phone around with you, though, call if you need something” he simply said his eyes never adverting from the blue haired boy that only rolled his eyes at his choice of words.

“Yes _father_ ” the mocking annoying tone in his voice, made him growl, “Can I go now?”

“ _Good sons_ give their father’s a kiss before stepping out” Yoongi mocked in return poking his cheek to the other who scoffed and showed him the middle finger instead.

“Guess we aren’t that conventional then, well I’ll be going, have fun on whatever you’re into”

The blue haired boy got out of the house leaving the blonde smirking and shaking his head to the other behavior, “Oh I will, don’t you worry kid” he said crossing his eyes to the computer and the file he was trying to access, searching for a name that was left unregistered…

***

He was already at the bar before the arranged hour, with a glass in front of him, tasting the sour liquid that burned his throat, composed on the outside, but on the inside, he was feeling a twirl of frustrations and questions, oh so many of them…

 _Ahn_ was _fucking_ dead…

The same guy he trusted to find his _dear_ mother, was dead, probably in the morgue as he stood there drinking his drink, and no sign of Yuri.

The _bitch_ was like a ghost, the ghost of his messed up past that insisted on haunting him.

He was sure this was probably her work, she knew she was being followed it was only a matter of time before she did something, and killing one of the guys that was spying her as a personal message, seemed to serve its purpose.

This was a personal warning for him, to keep him off her business.

Even if it meant to make him a suspect of such a petty crime of someone that was seen around him, she was cunning he could give her that, but he was her son after all, and those who follow theirs do not degenerate.

If she is smart, he is intelligent.

If she is cold, he is a blizzard.

If she is dark, he is void.

Yuri might think she has the upper hand, she hasn’t seen him grow, she’s clearly underestimating him and if she wants to play with fire, she might as well prepare the wood to keep it burning.

***

The second glass is empty by the time he feels a hand on his shoulder making him glance sideways to see the blue haired boy right in front of him, and that bittersweet fragrance of his.

The velvety voice echoes in his ears, “Double Scotch, _shaken_ not _stirred_ ” the saying almost makes him chuckle for the reference as he smirks seeing the other sitting right beside him on the stool of the fancy bar, they chose for a first encounter, getting closer to the blonde.

“ _Like_ what you see?” V whispered in his ear making RM grip the cup in his hand tighter, the _little shit_ was messing with the devil without knowing, as he spared a glance to the younger.

His honey kissed skin almost glowing under the neon lighting of the club, as he took the glass to his sinful lips and took a sip licking them just to tease the older, wicked glistening eyes of danger.

RM smirked, now taking himself closer brushing his lips with his breath tingling against the other smooth skin, taking in his scented cologne, “Who wouldn’t, _little one?_ ” his hot voice making the other shiver slightly in his seat as he grinned, going back to his glass, observing how the dilated pupils from the younger and his parted lips and shaking limbs were signs of some substance.

“So, new in the gang huh?” he tried to keep conversation, despite only wanting to jump onto the blue haired delicacy that was right at his mercy.

V nodded his head, “You could say so, but have known couple of people around there for longer”

Now that certainly got his attention, “Such as?” RM really tried his best to seem interested, although inside he was burning to release some steam, “I.M, Wonho and couple of people from INsoManiaC” V shrugged as if it was normal not taking in the stiffness from the blonde.

Then he remembered just how protective I.M seemed to be over the kid at the time.

“ _Well_ ,” RM smirked as he raised his glass in a toast, “any friend of I.M is a friend of mine”

The intent in his tone of voice muffled by the sounds of the background music, making V grin.

“Tell me,” RM pauses staring at the other almost as if waiting for him to speak, “V” and he does, kudos, at least this one compels and has a quick brain for once, “right, V” RM continues as he twirls the glass in his hands, “do you always invite strangers out?”

He provoked trying to see the kid’s reaction, “That depends, _Namjoon_ ” the younger stares at him defiant, “can I call you that?” he tests with a wicked smirk.

“I would _prefer_ RM” he emphases with a dangerous glint in his eyes, “and it depends on what?”

“Do you always give your contact to strangers?” touché the guy knows how to play back.

And if that didn’t ignite a fire within him, the younger’s hand placed on his knee certainly would now, as he glanced at it, and then back at him licking his lips, _fuck_ almost asking for a _blowjob_.

Those lips right around his cock, made him harder than he already was, a record on itself.

“Tell me” he muttered closely to the blue temptation, “what do you want, _little blue_?”

V felt hotter and it wasn’t from the drink, but the big hand now placed on his thigh, “ _I want you_ ”

He ventured without thinking of any consequences, “I need an adventure,” he continued eyes fixed onto the dark abyss that were the blonde’s eyes, “and I think _only you_ can give it to me”

Taking in the sight of the lust that burnt into those charcoal eyes…


	12. Muse in shades of blue 🔞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this is a descriptive Smut chapter, not for minors 🔞 proceed with caution 🔞

**_“I can’t wait to show you my toys”_ **

He stared at the blue wonder in his grasp _fuck_ he does not even remember how they got into that room at all, of the top floor of the fancy club, but he sure does not care by this point, all he cares is for the little toy in between his legs, with his back against the wall, biting his lip teasingly.

The boy is a little tease and needs to be put in place, that and RM is getting _harder_ by the minute.

The desire to take advantage of the shorter only increases, when he feels how the other fights for control, “Careful now _blue_ ” he growls, as V’s hand travels on his torso right above the shirt, provoking him so that his pants are painfully tight, and it’s been a while since his last decent _fuck._

“ _Why_? What are _you_ going to do?” V provokes seeing how the glint of madness is slowly being ignited on those dark obsidian eyes, “ _tell me_ ” he murmurs in a raspy voice, unbuttoning RM’s shirt slowly and coming closer to the dominant, “or better yet” he says now close to the ear, “ _show me_ ” he whispers as he tugs the shirt open not even caring if a couple of buttons fall down.

 _Strike one_ by those words alone that made the older groaning impatient, as he pinned the boy’s hands to the wall above his blue silk waves of hair, the only soft thing about the boy, well that and his natural curves, because that stare and hate are sharp as a knife and piercing right at him.

In a mocking defiance, and RM would be a liar if he said that just did not turned him on more.

The kid sure is feisty, even better he seems to be a fighter, not going down without a fight.

Maybe this one would last more with him after all, enough for him to break his wild spirit.

RM chuckled lowly amused by the sight of the other at his mercy, as he tightened his grip with only one hand, keeping him in place, while his eyes wondered from the kid’s features.

He’s _beautiful_ , from the blue tone hair locks, to his honey skin, his pink lips and the neck pulsing.

But those eyes, _oh those sharp eyes_ that gleamed with a deep kin hatred were more attractive.

Made him want to gawk them out from the eye sockets, so he could stare at them every night.

Was that _sadistic_ of him?

 _Maybe_ , but the younger had such a pretty shine in his eyes, somehow, they still held that natural gleam of hope and wonder that made him irresistible in the eyes of someone like RM.

So bad that he wanted to break him, and taste him, to push him beyond the brink of his sanity.

His free hand roamed against the other boy who squirmed in his touch, glaring playfully at him.

“Oh who would of thought that you were this _kinky_ ” V spiked him with a smirk, moving slightly against the hold on his wrists, as RM hand was making him quite ticklish, until the other ripped his shirt leaving his chest right there out in the open, and he gasped towards the brand fine piece of clothing that was now in shreds falling to the ground like used pieces of ragged cheap fabric.

“Hey that was a fine _Gucci_ shirt!” the blue haired boy suddenly pouted under the scrutiny stare of the blonde that was devouring him as they stood there, “call in for a new one, _baby boy_ ” V said giving him a wink in return, while he moved his hips slightly adjusting himself, feeling the blonde’s leg in between his crotch, as his eyes looked upon the man that was pinning him there.

RM’s eyes spotted a few faint scars on the younger’s body, some seemed to be covered in ink, but he only had eyes to the big picture and not couple of tattoos, he could only feast onto the vision of V’s smooth skin that was glowing and begging to be marked by him and him alone, like a beautiful blank canvas waiting for an artist to create a scenery in quite powerful strokes.

His hand trailed to the hot blazing skin, seeing it shivering under his touch, the goosebumps from the sudden cold air hitting the surface was mesmerizing, and he caressed with a smirk, letting his hand run along from the sensible neckline to his collarbones, noticing how the younger seemed to be stalling his breath at this touch, the shivers so evident onto the skin, and wasn’t he loving it, seeing how the blue haired male tried to contain himself and simply failing, RM felt the boy’s erection bulging in those tight pants that where fit onto that round and peachy ass.

And he trailed down now grabbing the first gun from the holster under the boy’s arm, taking into their sight, customized one, and seeing the now hooded eyes of the younger opened slightly for a mere second before a sadistic smile graced RM’s lips, as he reached closer, his mouth now near the male’s ear as his breath hit the already over sensitive skin, and even more when he went and took a bite of the earlobe, earning a soft moan from the boy in his hands and control.

“Don’t worry” RM raspy and tense voice resonated before him, “you won’t be _needing_ them”

And that empty promise never really calmed the younger when he was left _defenseless._

It was ticking like a time bomb as RM slowly disarmed him, letting his precious _Beretta_ fall to the ground with a thud, and V bit his lip from the anticipation, he hated being unprotected and yet at the same time something in the blonde pulled him in, making him hot and surprisingly _horny_ …

Or maybe that was a side effect of the drugs he had ingested before coming here, that were running on his system boosting his senses, mainly the adrenaline in his veins.

Made him feel alive most of the times instead of having that numbing existence, and yet right in this moment with the other he felt hotter than hell, desired if such could be said by the stare the blonde was giving him, by the lust in his dark eyes and yet it was _different_ from the others…

A sick grin enlaced in his lips despite the situation, he was not afraid, nothing had happened yet.

He could still have the upper hand if he wanted, so he played along, seeing how the other got to his other gun on the opposite holster and dropped it too, his babies now staring right at him from the ground, one silver the other golden, customized just for him, with his initial branded into the grip and barrel, he had lost count on how many times they’ve accompanied him in life.

Under the weak light of the room, RM’s hand slides down from the torso, to V’s superb thigh, as he groped the blue haired male ass making him moan lewdly by his sudden action, and how he enjoyed, while he shouldn’t, this should _repulse_ him and yet why was he craving to fall head in into the pit darkness of the blonde’s eyes, every touch felt like a rush into his drugged senses.

It was music to his ears, V had such a melodic deep voice, that moan could be the first of many.

 _Hell_ , he wanted the younger to scream all through the night, if he could, until he was voiceless.

The more he handled the other, the more fascinated he felt by this urge to completely devour him and mark him, _fuck_ he even felt within him to kiss the boy and RM wasn’t one to kiss lightly.

He preferred to _fuck_ roughly, no _hard_ feelings attached, the only _hard_ thing being his cock right into the heat of the submissive available, and in this case right inside the blue muse boy that had enraptured him the moment he had put his eyes on him, or better yet the moment he had felt him through Namjoon’s fascinated stare and the skip on his heart, on the first encounter…

So, without thinking twice he dived for the sweet addiction, and the moan he drawn from the boy was enough to make him growl into the fierce kiss, it wasn’t calm and passionate, it was _starving_ and _demanding_ , invading the senses as he felt how V grinded his hard groin against his.

Such a needy _little blue_ baby boy, it actually made him smirk as he only groped harder on the younger’s ass making him gasp and open his mouth just for him, as RM’s tongue invaded, tasting, licking, the alcohol beverages taste mixing into the heated moment where both strived to lead.

Pretty cute of the boy to think he has what it takes to win against him in this.

All the while his hand traced to the back pocket of the younger, taking the small package out with a grin against the heated kiss as they parted for air, “and you won’t be needing _this_ either”

RM said popping the paper open and letting the pills fall and spread to the ground, earning a faint gasp from the male as his grip loosened a bit on his hands, “So focus on me only, _alright_?”

He said and yet his tone _demanded_ it, making V gaze at him in silence until a wicked grin returned to his swollen lips, “Make me feel alive then, _baby_ ” it was all he said making RM fought the urge to spank him right there and then at the cute nickname, but then again coming for the kid’s lips it felt different, almost flattering as his heart beat frantically.

 _Strike two_ , was that permission… to feel _alive_ huh?

If he did showed him his all, V would be begging otherwise, maybe considering picking his guns and drugs and leaving out of the door, not sparing him another glance, not everyone enjoyed sex with him, and usually Namjoon was the one mostly present while doing so, RM was way too _sadist_ and rough for the likes of such delicate “ _flowers_ ” per say, so he wondered how far he could push this one before he was begging him to stop and crying from the unbearable pain.

That’s why torture was more enthralling than sex, mainly because those were expecting pain.

Not everyone enjoyed or tolerated to be degraded or mistreated in bed, not that into all that BDSM shit, but it was more than that, it was a need to make the pain pleasurable with another.

But not everyone was into it and he had grown tired of it after couple of tries, even with Seokjin…

So, when he pulled the male with him and threw V harshly towards the bed, seeing him fall into those silk smooth and yet immaculate sheets, with the other turning at him bearing such a heated and intense stare just as he climbed on top of him seizing him completely under his body.

It did something in him, it made him want to push the boundaries with the other.

Feeling like an animal moving to play with his favorite toy…

RM took a glance on the full course meal spread into those cheap sheets, blue hair sprawled to the pillow, already panting from the exhilaration itself and way before all the action took place, such a _cute little fucker_.

Right in between his legs, as his hand caressed the boy’s neck, into a thoughtful grip just as he felt the tip of a sharp metal in his ribs, and the glint in V’s loving dark eyes, that made him harder.

“Guess you like to be in _control_ ” V said tracing his _stiletto_ against the toned skin of the older who stared at him amused, as he was flicked to lie on his back in bed instead with V now straddling him, feeling how the blonde’s erection poked him among the clothes they still had on, as he was with the knife still pressed in his neck, seeing a thin line spreading from the moves.

RM was beyond _horny_ and wasn’t that a holy vision on top of him?

The boy was pure sin embodied with the face of a damn _fallen angel_

Pretty fitting considering Lucifer was an angel in the first place, and V had that malice lurking, and the face to hidden it, it took a _psycho_ to know one, and RM could see himself in that glare.

RM felt the slight burn from the cut on his neck and yet that only excited him more, making him harder if that was even possible, “But guess what” V continued, “so do I” and he _fucking_ smirked.

The kid wasn’t cowering or whimpering but smirking instead.

He was fighting back, resisting and playing around as if he liked it.

RM buckled his hips up making the boy moan, going insane with the need to take him.

His hands right above the boy’s hips making him grind harder against his hardon, drawing sinful lewd moans from the other that slowly took the pocketknife away from his bleeding neck, the blade now stained with his blood was brought to the kid’s lips as he licked and tasted it while still maintaining eye contact… like a sweet delicacy on his tongue, as he grinned wickedly.

The _third_ and _final strike_ was to provoke him so, as RM rolled them trapping the boy with his face buried into the sheets and his round ass perking in the air, pants trapping his hard member inside, begging to be released, “Let’s see how much do you think you can control me now, _slut_ ”

Without warning he pulled the damn pants down taking sight that the boy wasn’t even wearing any underwear, completely bare and free, his fine ass and erection now feeling the cold air, so quite exposed and _fuckable_ that it made the blonde tremble in raw need.

Damn the _fucker_ was big, but then again, he was even bigger.

His hand groped the soft ass cheek, before spanking it hard enough to leave a proud hand mark, while V cursed with his face against the pillow, getting up slightly just to glare at him, although his moan of pleasure deceived no one, he was clearly enjoying it.

The boy enjoyed slight pain that much was for sure, it turned him on.

His proud member now leaking with precum was proof enough for him.

“Still thinking you can take control, huh _little slut_?” RM teased seeing how the other tensed for a moment before his hand contacted against his skin on another proud slap on his rear, as V tried to contain the lewd and loud moans so eager to pass through his lips at the interaction.

“You s-spank like a _fucking_ _pussy_ ” he provoked earning a low chuckle from the blonde male.

“Yeah, and what else?” RM ventured as he took his belt lose from his pants, folding it in his hand as the other grips on the blue velvet locks of the other that grunts in pain hissing while he secures him tight by the hair as his belt descend to the round ass, and the moment it hits, V bites a scream to the burning pain he felt, and the marked skin, there’s probably a cut now from the hit.

As V fights the memories flowing in his twirling sick mind, the high not helping much but coping.

“ _Bitches_ need a lesson, don’t you think, _little blue_?” RM’s voice now tense with need, _fuck that_ he wanted more, so he yanked the younger as his back hit his chest, and his hand left the soft tangled hair and caressed the neck keeping eye of the knife discarded in bed, feeling the pulsing vein of the younger against his fingertips, as he approached his lips giving a small lick to taste the skin, just like his smell it was intoxicating right into his endorphins, he could just eat him up.

V was making something into him, by now he would have already the other begging for release.

Diving straight to the point, a quick and brute _fuck_ to release the steam and pent up frustrations.

And yet here they were still dressed, basking in their presences, with empty vain threats of lust.

Taking his favorite gun from his own holster, RM eyed the blue haired boy turning slightly to face him, the _lust_ in his hooded eyes, was more than inviting to continue the whole ordeal.

“Oh so, _Bad boy_ has a gun too” V teased annoyingly taking sight of the proud gun, “are you gonna _shoot me_ huh?” he pushed his luck, “are you now _baby boy_?”, while he giggled teasingly.

“Quite tempting” the blonde said while twirling the other to be on his knees now in front of him, “if you continue to nag, maybe I _will_ ” he threatened, “now be a _good boy_ , and _suck it_ ”

The tip of the gun smothering and begging for an entrance on his lips until V permitted with his eyes never leaving the blonde while slowly licking the muzzle, and feeling the iron taste bitter into his tongue, as he opened his mouth and sucked to the barrel the best he could, that awful cold metal taste almost making him gag as he tried to bob his head, despite the friction against his sore throat to fit the large thing, moaning while doing so as the drool dripped down his chin.

“That’s right” RM gave a rare compliment, surprising himself in the process as he heard the boy mew at it, interesting to know he had several kinks to explore from, “such a _good needy boy_ ”

His cock harder and uncomfortable in his pants at the sight of the other doing a _blowjob_ on his favorite gun, _fuck_ those lips should be around his cock instead, but then again patience is a virtue.

And even _sinners_ learn to savor moments, and he was definitely savoring this one right now.

Taking the gun out from the boy’s mouth, saliva running down his chin, with doe glaring eyes.

Enough for him to almost rip his pants off, and take him right there, no prep needed…

But he wasn’t that _heartless_ , the kid deserved better _right_? A reward even…

“Do you want me to make you feel good?” he asked the other who seemed dazed for a second, still glaring at him, “How about _pain_ , do you like feeling the pain?” he pressed the other.

Before pulling him close and bending him down trapped in between him and the mattress, as he passed his overly wet gun all from V’s neck and slowly towards the spine, causing shivers and soft mews of pleasure to escape the boy’s lips, until he stopped right where he wanted, parting the ass cheeks and without any warning he poked the muzzle right into the soft pink entrance feeling how V tensed at it for a moment, “W-wait” he tried to say.

Just as RM shoved the gun further making him release a cry of pain given the cold hard intrusion.

“Am even being nice for a first time, usually I don’t prep” RM smirked, to the younger who was in a bundle of nerves, squirming to adjust to the size, “better get used to it _baby_ , hoping I fit in after this” while he _fucked_ him slowly with his gun, seeing with mesmerizing eyes how the tip entered, and his ass engulfed a bit further bit by bit until the trigger, such a wonderful sight.

V almost chuckled amongst the pain, “Y-you’re _insane_ ” he mumbled in between a broken moan.

“That’s what everyone usually tells me” the blonde said dryly as he shoved the gun in and out.

“Not e-enough” V continued with a deranged and sadistic smile crossing his lips, “if so, you would _f-fuck_ me harder” who knew he could become such a masochist in the blonde’s presence.

Something in him made him act like so, maybe it was those groans and the need to be handled.

Or the expression he had seen taken over the blonde’s face when he messed him up.

It was amusing, he could even say endearing in his own deranged way of things.

 _Fuck_ that hurt like hell, and so sudden as it started, he felt weird when the gun was out making him feel empty, only to be filled by another, as RM pushed his cock inside, already wearing a condom, and he wasn’t kidding about the size, as V gripped the sheets feeling the painfully friction of his member against them, while he was being filled and handled brutally by the blonde.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re still so _bloody tight_ ” the blonde groaned moving slowly and adjusting, hearing the soft moans the other was releasing, and feeling the smell of cum in the air, it made him chuckle.

Picking his pace, hitting the boy’s prostate with every deep and animal thrust he had, as the kid arched his back in painful pleasure, making him grab him by the chin, the grunts were like a symphony with that deep baritone voice and he was conducting him in doing so, at each thrust.

RM got out of the younger who whined in his daze, only to be turned around like a doll, his back now onto the sheets, facing the _devil_ himself, and those dark orbs that were so intense into him.

Made him lick his dry lips, and grin sideways, his hand gripping on the sheets as the other entered him once more, making him bite his lip and draw blood for the brute force, and yet he was _fucking_ loving it, RM’s cock filled him like no other, and his nails piercing him, moving him up and down to match his rhythm, as drawing loud moans from his own mouth, and to think he had already tainted the sheets with cum in such an amount of time said how good the other was.

The raw pain was making him feel more alive than ever.

The sick pleasure running through his veins and deep moans.

Shamefully close to hitting another orgasm he felt the other’s proximity as he drew the _stiletto_ right to the blonde’s jugular, pressing the tip there, just as RM pressed his gun against V’s temple

Both cunning and quick into the act, trying to pick their highs, smirking with their guns at each other, the thrusts becoming sloppier and harder as RM kept hitting his prostate with precision, making V roll his eyes to the immeasurable pleasure that was taking course of his body.

To the point of having one of the best orgasms of his life, as he moaned loudly, cuming harder onto his stomach in thick white sinful threads, without ever dropping the knife from his hand.

Feeling how RM was close himself as he stilled, and came into the condom not before pointing his gun at the ceiling and firing it twice, quickly turning the muzzle, now hot and steamy and smearing it right across V’s panting chest, right above his frantic and beating heart, while the male hissed and cursed at the burn, another one to the collection, only this one seemed _personal._

Both panting messes, as V glared at the blonde, “Y-you _fucked_ me with a _fucking_ l-loaded gun??”

Now that made the other burst out loud, with the knife carving a bit in his skin as he stared right the blue beauty that was far better than he had expected, “I never carry empty threats, _baby_ ”

His brand-new toy, still feisty as ever after being _fucked._

“And now I’ve marked you, you’re _mine_ little one”

“ _I belong to no one_ ” V denied in a low growl.

RM smirked, “We’ll _see_ about that”

As he took the gun and admired the branded mark.

Glistening in angry red against that honey skin.

V was truly a _magnificent piece of art._

And RM was only admiring his _blue muse_ …


	13. A hopeful encounter

**_“There’s a simple way to solve the crime problem: obey the law, punish those who do not”_ **

“Are you even listening?” Kiyong complained as Jieun grilled the meat still ever so quiet, taking time and cutting the pieces with the scissors, as the pungent smell of the garlic lingered in the air, the smoke of the grills like a light mist, and the cacophony of the small tent all around them.

“I am” she said after cutting the last piece, “so what? It’s not enough proof and you know it”

“ _His_ business card was right at the crime scene” he insisted just as she glanced at the stubborn man, making her sigh out lout, picking a leaf in her hand and stuffing it with a few pieces of meat and garlic before handing to him, “I know, and for the records Ahn was a _private investigator_ ”

Kiyong nodded, “Kim told me he had contacted him in order to find a close relative that had been missing” he mumbled lost in thought, as he ate the food, munching in delight of the taste.

“See,” she added, “it’s possible then” and that seriously made him pout with his mouth full.

“Or it can be just an excuse” he retorted while taking a sip of his drink, “I’ve told you Kim is not to be trusted, he can be lying for all I care, covering important information to _protect_ someone”

“Aren’t you being way too biased?” Jieun furrowed her brow as he shook his head.

“ _Me_? _Biased_? Have _you_ seen the records of the guy?” he continued much to her frown.

“Honestly Kiyong I expected better from _you_ ” her tone low enough to make him stare at her, “I know that in our line of work we’re bound to suspect every single person, but giving the certain proofs we can’t afford to do a mistake and convict an _innocent_ ” she placed her hand in front sparing him from uttering a single word, “now before you complain, and say he is not one, according to his profile, I know he isn’t, he is in fact connected to _Eun Dal Pa_ and that is _worrying_ , but until we can relate the cases we have in our hands we can’t go around pointing fingers to the first person just because their business card just so happens to be found in the crime scene”

He stared at her and sighed, “You’re right, it’s just…” he paused to take in as the sizzling sounds of the grill and the conversations that surrounded them seemed to engulf them, “this whole thing is messing up with my head, I feel impotent when it comes to get this job done, you know?”

“You’re not the only one frustrated” Jieun remarked opening another bottle of Soju for them.

Kiyong nodded, “Yeah I know, sorry, am just feeling overly restless lately” struggling to just take his packet and have another smoke, but one look at her and he stayed put in place, “honestly am worried about the guys, this whole mission is _fucked_ up”

“You knew the stakes the moment you proposed this” she dared to say, filling his empty cup as he took a shot, “I know, sorry am being dumb with all this aren’t I? You’re the smart one, you always have been the one pulling me up” and he licks his lips tasting the sweet beverage.

“It’s just called common sense, Kiyong” and he listened to her, like _always_ , knowing that she had a point, “for all we know he might be telling the truth” she picked a piece of tender meat and ate it while still ranting, “although one thing am fairly certain, he may have told a partial truth…”

“You think he _lied_ to me?” the question lingering now in between them as she shrugged stirring the noodles in her cup, “I know I _would_ if I was him” she replied much to his complete surprise.

“ _What_?” she asked while slurping on the food, “If you want to catch them, sometimes you have to start thinking like them” and he took another glass of Soju, filling the empty glass right after.

“Do you think this could be a coincidence then?” he ventured seeing her shake her head, “or maybe…?” her stare with that hidden glint of deciphering a complicated puzzle was endearing.

“A _warning_ ” she said as she finished the bowl and asked for another, “Ahn’s death was not a simple homicide case, the way it was done it expressed something else entirely, the person who did it knew what it was doing, and exactly who to reach out too” she continued as she munched on the side dish radish, while waiting for her order, “by doing so…”

“Just like the Yakuza victim, couple of months ago…” he mumbled connecting the dots.

“ _Exactly_!” she exclaimed as the old lady placed the steaming bowl in front of her, and he stared at how someone so petite could eat so much and seem so delicate, “what are you smiling for?”

He shook his head smiling, taking another wrap of meat in his mouth before giving himself away.

“Anyway,” Jieun started drinking a glass too with the food, “If we relate the two cases we catch the culprit” she sighed satisfied with the meal, while keeping her grace, “and if it’s entirely related to Kim, then we will catch him in his own lie and deception as well” raising her cup.

“I’ll even _cheer_ to that” Kiyong added bringing his cup to hers, and they toasted into the night.

***

Seokjin stared into a fixed dot on his glass, his fingers tapping onto the bar counter into a catchy rhythm he couldn’t really remember where he had heard before, not that it mattered…

Lately nothing seemed to matter in his life anyway.

His father was hiding business stuff from him while being way to friendly with Siwon’s father, and Siwon was always trying to be around him, unlike Namjoon, who rarely contacted him unless it was for a quick _fuck_. Not that he complained but sometimes it felt empty, as he craved to mean something more to someone else out there.

“Having a _bad day_?” a voice peered near, making Seokjin lift his head to find a very handsome man, with sharp like features and a bright smile, pouring his glass making him wonder on what to answer on that evasive question when he really had no idea anymore, and he is not in his clear state of mind, feeling a bit tipsy from the alcohol, “More like having a _bad week_ ” is all he says amid a chuckle, “guess it’s pretty obvious, given that I’m drinking solo” laughable indeed.

“That bad _huh_ ” the stranger commented grabbing a glass and serving himself as well, “well no one deserves to be drinking alone, no matter how bad it is, so let me join you” he offered much to Seokjin’s surprise, but then again he just shrugged not really bothered, taking a sip of his own.

He looked around the private bar area of the club, it was late hours, probably soon to be closing, only a few spare clients were sitting onto the comfortable green couches while smoking cigars and talking among themselves, but only Seokjin sat alone near the countertop, like a loner…

“That’s nice of you… huh…” he stammered unsure if the other had already given him his name and he had not been paying attention, “You can call me, Hobi” the other offered with a smile, and Seokjin took in his slightly blurry features, smiling in return, “Right, then you can call me Jin”

It was pleasant to talk to someone else outside the circle that his father knew, quite refreshing, because in the next moments he found himself losing up a bit around the male bartender, maybe it was the drinks talking louder in his system, or the fact that he was rather lonely that made him share his time with a nice looking stranger without any proposition of sex being laid on the table.

“Have you ever wished you could order someone’s death?” Seokjin chuckled from his own silly thought that escaped his lips. When nearly drunk he really had no filters to contain himself, “I mean, not that _I have_ , but sometimes” he paused twirling his almost empty glass, “I wish I could”

Hoseok remained silent at the statement although a small smile elicited on his lips, “Maybe you just haven’t found someone to do _dirty deeds_ for you, Jin” he softly said gaining the attention of the male just as he drank in one full sip, with the burning sensation igniting in him, “how come a guy like you would want to order anyone’s death anyway?” making the older scoff at the words.

Just as his phone started to ring obnoxiously, and he stared tiredly to the ID and then back at Hobi who was still wearing a mysterious smile, “I think I ask that myself a lot recently” Jin added

He was preparing to leave and take the call for the night, when Hobi’s hand stopped him in place and a sort of business card was presented to him, “Well maybe now you’ll know _who_ to call…”

***

Hours of endless encryptions and the results or the lack of those were intriguing his reckless hacker mind, that only wanted to figure what just what mysterious person had Jimin make him check before, Jungkook was it?

A complete mystery to the data system, and even to him…

It almost felt like chasing after a ghost, the guy was just almost nonexistent.

Didn’t make any sense, people who did that were always those who had in fact something to hide, either shady or that would compromise them in any way.

Yoongi groaned frustrated stretching his sore limbs checking the current time on his computer, late night hours were the norm for him, and yet V had still not showed up and probably wasn’t intent of doing so, he checked his phone but not a single text or call from the younger… _typical._

“At least one of us is having _fun_ out there” the blonde mumbled, as he stood up with his eyes roaming onto the empty packages of ramen and empty cans that surrounded the small table.

Since when had he become this _pathetic_?

Not that he was the typical party guy, but he just wasn’t much one to stumble into clubs, which was ironic really, since he was now working in one, under the most infamous Korean mob, but that was beside the point. The point here was probably his social skill being close to zero when it came to his knowledge of fun. Couple nightstands and failed relationships had taught him that no one is to be trusted, so he preferred to be on his own and let life flow by at its own course.

He was done creating expectations for the unpredictable future he couldn’t control.

And mostly he wasn’t one to pry on other’s affairs unless it was a job and target.

There was just something stricken about this _Jungkook_ , he wanted to unveil…

***

The loud banging on the door was enough to wake him up from his slumber, groaning in pain as he moved on the pillow, checking the time on his cellphone and grunting once again at the ungodly hour for someone to be at his door and waking him up when he clearly needed sleep.

“Who’s it?” Jungkook could almost growl, dragging himself to open the crappy motel door and get greeted by that smug smile of the short blonde male, who made himself invited passing bellow his arm into the room, if Jimin had seen his bruises better he hadn’t minded them at all.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing here?” Jungkook asked clearly annoyed closing his door and seeing how the older eyed the cheap room he was in for the moment, not that he was expecting to get something from the gang, given that Jimin knew him and didn’t had him in such high regards, there was no way he could secure something off, and even if he did he would grew suspicious.

“Chill, I’m here for business” Jimin said as he passed his finger checking into the window frame, turning around to watch the younger, that was scrunching his nose at him.

“Who the _fuck_ does business so early in the morning?” Jungkook complained in between his teeth as he crossed the room and entered the small bathroom to wash his face, taking out the remains of sleep from his eyes and check how his bruises were, slowly healing on his pale skin

“Well I do so it seems, and you better be grateful that _I am doing this_ ” the blonde spit out, “go pack your _fucking_ things, since I’m here to escort you to your new home”

Jungkook almost choked on air with that statement. So, they would indeed be giving him amenities, although it still sounded suspicious to him, he could do nothing but comply to all this.

“Not that you seem to have much to pack anyway” Jimin muttered in disdain checking the room out, “what’s the matter, got kicked out of the Academy and can’t even find somewhere to crash?” by this point it was certain that he was mocking him, because of his smug smirk that made Jungkook poke the inside of his cheek with his tongue, a habit he had when he was upset.

“None of your business, _Park_ ” he snarled as he grabbed couple of clothes and shoved them into his bag, a few random spare items as well, not even bothering to be neat, just wanting to get done with it, the quicker he acted the less time he spent in the blonde’s presence, he wasn’t in the right mood to be made a fool off and needed some time off to rethink things and his life.

Jimin grabbed his wrist with an intense grip that made him look right into those once soft caramel eyes that were now burning like a woodfire, “Just because we have a past, doesn’t mean you can disrespect me you _brat_. You’ve passed the tests and are in, but just like I’ve told you, one mistake and you face the consequences, so you see it’s very much _my business_ , nothing has changed, either back then or right now, in here I am your _superior_ and you have to obey orders”

How he wanted to defy all those and tell him to _fuck_ off, but Jungkook refrained from replying.

“Now get your ass between your legs, and follow me, I have more to do than to _babysit you_ ”

Jimin said as he let go of his arm and passed to the foyer leaving him alone in the middle of the room, with an aching heart, and feeling just as lost as he felt years ago before he left their home.

***

The view from the office was the same as always, the sintered architecture that surrounded the busy city of Seoul and it’s never ending movement, was something that would comfort him. In a way, that view resembled Tokyo, but also made him strangely reminiscent of the countryside he had grew up into.

Namjoon sipped the steaming coffee absentmindedly, his body felt quite revigorated and he was oddly satisfied, feeling better than he had felt in months ever since he had arrived, so he could only assume the sex had been great last night.

And for sure it wasn’t with Seokjin, because he knew the other wouldn’t handle RM’s brute force.

The glimpse of _blue hair_ , and the ocean summer breeze didn’t match the other at all, so maybe he had picked another one-night stand at the bar last night, one who didn’t mind a crazy wild night, all he knew was that he had awoken pleased for once.

And having a few scratches on his skin as reminders of what he might have done while under the influence and under RM’s guidance, his body out of his own control just like it happened whenever his alter ego subsided, but this time a few glimpses remained, like scattered memories of a lost jigsaw puzzle, _blue hair_ and a deep baritone voice that sounded pleasant to his ear

Namjoon was sure he had seen the boy before, however his mind was fuzzy from the memories that were RM’s and his own, so he wasn’t sure which one was his or not, and there was only one way to find out.

He had some rounds to do tonight anyway, so why not have a little fun.

Although it would be a pain to face I.M whenever he had to enter the _damn_ place.

If that meant he could find the blue beauty there, then maybe it would be worth his time…

***

A groan escaped his mouth way before he could open up his eyes and move his sore body.

Something wet was dripping onto his cheek and it was sticky and weirdly cold, so it definitely couldn’t be cum. And as he opened his eyes slowly he blinked to the sight of a small child holding onto a dripping ice cream in her tiny hand and a frown on her small face, that it was anything but menacing, but well Taehyung refrained from pointing that out, “Are you a _pervert_ , _mister_?”

Now that question definitely throwed him off in high alerts, then again maybe he really was sex wise, but in his defense he wasn’t when it came to children, given everything that he had suffered in his life, at least in that department he considered himself decent and with morals, he could be a messed up guy, and definitely a little _psychotic,_ when it came to his alter ego V more than ever, but never would he ever be a pedophile in his life, that he was certain.

Seeing that he was inside some sort of playground and that his head was killing him with a nasty hangover, he straightened himself into a better sitting position, cleaning his cheek with the back of his hand, as he noticed his blouse completely ruined and unbuttoned, exposing himself there.

“I’m just a little lost” he mumbled, not wanting to encourage the child to increase her pitch given his current situation, this one seemed calm at the moment but he wasn’t sure about kids, when hyped they had no common grounds on how loud they could be, “needed a _safe_ place to crash”

He found himself saying before considering his options, at least he had more filters now than V.

Not that the playground near the complex where he lived could be considered safe, but then again he wasn’t going into that, glimpses of last night swirled in his troubled mind, and he was sure by the major hangover he had certainly ended up sleeping in that spot while he was going home, maybe calling Yoongi would had been wiser but V wasn’t always like so when drunk.

“You needed a place to hide from the bad _monster_?” she asked curious, and he checked her out, the ice cream a bit forgotten on her hand, while she stared at him, she couldn’t be older than 5 years old or maybe she was but petite for her age, “I understand, I come here too” she mumbled.

“If you really need it, I don’t mind sharing it” those words coming from such a small child sure made him uneasy as he observed her before gracing her with a small compliant smile of his own.

He picked his cloth in his shirt pocket and used it to wipe the corner of her mouth and her tiny hand, seeing how she flinched for a second and then gave him a small smile, humming to herself.

Taehyung wasn’t sure who this _monster_ could be, but his reasoning was different.

Besides whoever was the blonde monster who had wrecked him last night.

Sure, made V want to run towards him and not away from him at all…


	14. Learn your lessons

**_“I know what it’s like to be afraid of your own mind”_ **

The past couple of months hadn’t been the best nor the worst of his life, but now he understood why Kiyong had placed him under this branch… the task itself was hard to crack but a challenge he was glad to take upon, that and it had the perks of him being able to ride his bike once again.

Yixing wasn’t a quitter and that was why he was up early in the morning and practicing on what he was definitely lacking, the curves of the drift maneuver on his baby, tires causing a deafening friction to the asphalt on that lonely parking lot in such a way that he was sure he would need to replace them soon enough.

It wasn’t until he had stooped his 5th lap that he realized he had company.

That enigmatic stare of his supposed leader, that seemed to haunt him down.

Yixing took his helmet off, feeling the cold breeze onto his heated skin as he passed a hand to ruffle his wet messy hair, finally taking a deep breath before acknowledging the other who had the courage to step in further into his direction.

“Is there something on my face?” he mumbled annoyed as the other remained silent although observant and it was starting to piss him off, usually he was quite relaxed, although somethings did triggered him and being in an undercover mission sensing it wasn’t getting anywhere was definitely one of them. He had enough in his mind as of now than to add the curiosity of a random _punk smartass_ leader that was into playing around and messing with the ‘ _newbie_ ’

Suho watched intently how the sweat made the other glisten under the sunlight, and it was making something in him… he wasn’t usually like this and it was making him out of his mind to find out just why the younger did that to his compose self. He smirked sideways while glancing to the wheels of the bike, nearly spent from the constant friction the other seemed to be doing.

“You’re tiring them out quite soon, _babe_ ” it felt nice saying it and he didn’t know why but the annoyed look he received, it was something he anticipated, and it made his heart take a leap.

“ _So_? They’re replaceable” Yixing muttered annoyed of that nickname the other seemed fond of using around him, but he couldn’t deny that ignited something inside, something that he hadn’t felt in a long time now and that scared him, “can you move out of the way? It’s not like I _don’t have to work even harder_ after losing yesterday’s race” he scoffed bitterly as the other smirked.

“You would have won the race if you would have listened to me in the first place instead of letting your silly pride take over you” Suho remarked as the other glared at him, and if looks could kill, Suho would be dead on the spot, but oh didn’t that make everything more exciting?

Lay sure made him want to spike him to the next level, wondering how far the other could be pushed until he would show more of himself, more of the hell bound racer he knew him to be.

Yixing was tired of that pep talk, “What could _you_ possible say to me that would make me better at this?” he snorted as the other glanced at him with such a sideway grin that it infuriated him.

If only he could swipe that damn smug smile of that handsome _son of a bitch_ …

The tension could be felt into the air as Suho got closer, maybe nuzzling his feet to reach him, his lips and hot breath causing shivers, “It would be better if I could _show you_ ” and Suho pulled away with his intense stare fixed on his own and Yixing was finding it hard to be in control at all.

***

“Did you have a _good night_?” Yoongi’s raspy voice took him out of his trance as he loitered around the couch, too tired and sore to move an inch, as he glanced towards the shorter male.

“hm” he hummed while scrolling through his phone, “guess so, can’t fully remember anything besides having V in command and the alcohol intake didn’t really help, have a _fucking_ nasty hangover to prove it” he mumbled while adjusting himself, it seemed that the shower he had taken when he arrived home had made it worse, it relaxed his tense body to a point of feeling the tiredness reach a tenfold and his bruised skin proved it, “V must have had one hell of an adventure, I can’t barely move my painful ass today, been a while ever since I was this sore…”

“I would rather not hear any more details of your avid sex life, _you brat_ ” Yoongi said while making a face in disgust, crinkling his nose to the thought as he shoved the younger making way for him to crash beside him as he stared at the tv screen that had a random show in low volume.

“As if you don’t miss having wild sex, _hyung_ ” Taehyung snickered feeling V inciting him to spike the older, that could only scoffed at his remark with a pissed off glare in return, “what were you up to yesterday anyway? I know you’re not much into clubbing nowadays, but you could have come with me and had a drink or two, loosen up or maybe even keep an eye on my sorry ass”

Yoongi snorted, “I have better things to do than babysitting your sorry ass, _kiddo_ ” that surely made Taehyung pout at him and he chuckled dryly at that sight, “I had a job to do, that’s all…”

He mumbled reserved as always feeling the stare of the younger in him, “ _What_?”

“You were _hacking_ something weren’t you? Or were you _tracking_ someone down?” Taehyung asked on a more curious tone despite the sick feeling deep down in his gut, yet the way Yoongi was avoiding the subject was proof enough for him, “Who is it? Who caught the _infamous Suga’s_ radar attention?”

The blonde glanced to the kid beside him and to his smug side grin waiting for his answer.

“Why are you so _damn nosy_?” although his tone was anything but upset more like mocking it made the younger sneer at him, “As if I am _that nosy_ hyung, you keep secrets from me now?”

Yoongi felt like rolling his eyes at that, “You are the one who hides the most and _you know it_ …”

Taehyung stared deeply at him for a tense moment, “If I do, it’s for your safety, if you don’t want to tell me that’s fine. But don’t go around spitting stuff like that” he was annoyed, and it showed.

“Well _shit_ I am sorry, but it’s true and you can’t deny it even now to this day you hide yourself from me when you know I am here. I am not like any _fucker_ that left you in life, when we met in that god forsaken place and I even vowed that I would be your hyung through thick and thin, that means even if you’re crossing the paths of hell I will be always here for you Taehyung”

The younger nibbled his lip to the mention of his name but he sucked it up now glaring to the Tv.

“So, if you’re starting to spike on me because of what I am doing or what I am up too do, you better believe it I’ll do the same with you, _it’s only fair_ ” the blonde stated, “don’t you think so?”

Taehyung couldn’t go against it though, no matter how much he wanted, the other was right.

And he knew it, even V did…

***

Jimin used a card to open the door, as he typed a security key entering the place as if he owned it and in a way, he kind of did, after all everything they owned or used belonged to their main source of income anyway, _Eun Dal Pa_. If one thing the major gang did, was taking care of their members, at least those of relative importance had their bonus, and the goons did too.

They would be given a specific place to work over and their own office to establish the business

Either money extortion or washing it, among other petty crimes as long as it brought income, they would do it, never really knowing just how easily replaceable they truly were…

It was the law of the strongest, and the weakest or those at the bottom of the chain would end up sacrificed in order for the order to be maintained, didn’t take a genius to figure that out.

The blonde turns around to glance at the younger who had been quiet through all the ride there, still holding onto his pathetic backpack as if it was the only thing keeping him grounded.

“ _Here_ ” Jimin throws the card right at him, who in a quick reflex movement is able to catch it, at least he had a chance to test his reflexes, “you’ll be staying here until I or anyone belonging to a superior rank within the _Eun Dal Pa_ says otherwise, _understand_?”

Only, Jungkook was too busy checking the apartment. It was bigger than the one he had been renting that was for sure, although it wasn’t a penthouse, or something fancy it worked out for him. Hell this one was even better than the home he had left to go undercover, it said much about his living conditions ever since he emancipated from home, got out of the Academy and found a decent enough place to crash with his poorly paycheck when he began to work.

“Yeah quit nagging _Park_ ” he dismissed the older easily as he dropped his bag to the couch and sat down on it, surprisingly it wasn’t as uncomfortable as it looked, and he even had a LCD Tv to use, the kitchen seemed pretty good for use even though he had been struggling with cooking or trying too resuming to mostly instant meals. He could only assume the bedroom and rest of the house was just as nice as it seemed. Although he was suspicious, he had to be nowadays…

Jimin clenched his fist refraining from wasting his time with the younger, “You’re working under the club, so better show up today to get around the schedule and all the stuff, I won’t be teaching or warning you twice, if you can’t pick up it’s your damn fault _Jeon_.” He sneered, “you’ll still be paying rent or part of it as paying with your time and commitment to the gang, _am I clear_?”

“Hm” Jungkook hummed lost in thoughts as his eyes roamed the room, “nice place, had no idea the _mob_ would be this… _kind_ ” he couldn’t help but to mock at the current situation, maybe because the older had been pushing his buttons lately, ever since the first day.

“Believe me we’re anything but _kind_ ,” Jimin muttered, “within time maybe you’ll _witness it_ …”

The blonde said already turning his back on him to leave him alone, and somehow it seemed like a promise Jungkook wasn’t too sure that he would like to see fulfilled.

***

“You’re doing all wrong!” Suho exclaimed as the taller glared at him, stopping the bike right in front of him, the smoke of the used tires in the asphalt almost creating a cinematic effect.

“I am doing exactly what you showed and said to do, what the _fuck_ do you want from me??”

Suho got closer pulling his collar shirt into a tight grip, both so close that their breaths tingled against each other’s skin, both facing each other with such intense stares.

“ _I want you to focus_ , you are wasting tires by this point by being reckless” the brunette almost growled the words, while letting go of him harshly, “racing is not a joke, you owe it to yourself and your bike to have control of the situation, to create a connection that makes you one when you are competing. It’s dangerous and sometimes accidents happen, some don’t even _survive_ the crash, so this isn’t a _fucking_ joke Lay” he took a deep breathe before, “look you’re a part of my team, you’re one of my own now and unlike _shitty_ leaders out there I truly care for the sake of my members, I can’t afford to have you risking your life and the races because you think you have the upper hand when you clearly don’t. It costs us money, and influences that I can’t really afford to lose and face the _damn_ consequences… but most important it can cost your safety…”

Yixing took a moment to stare at the supposed _heartless_ leader of the gang, as if he was seeing him under a different light, it made him tilt his head to his speech, the guy wasn’t joking around…

“ _Okay_ ” he muttered with his stare at the ground where the marks of the tire relied.

“ _Okay?_ ” Suho asked somehow doubtful, “Listen, you’re not the first one that I take under my wings around here and maybe you won’t be the last. I’m the leader for a reason, when you risk your life out there, you’re risking mine too and best believe it’s the same for me or any one of us, it’s a pressure we deal with. You think I don’t know how this will go? You say okay now and that you’ll get better and once on the spot again you’ll be making the same mistake if not worse”

Somehow that annoyed Yixing more, so he wasn’t the first one the older had taken interest in…

_Why did that make such a weird pang in his chest?_

“Forget everything of what you’ve learned or whatever skills you’ve developed before, _here we do it differently_ , you just need to get used to it” Suho mumbled now with a side grin, “you know what? Wait here, let me show how we do _real drifts_ ” he said with a bigger smile that sure made Yixing almost blink to how blinding unexpectedly it was, as he saw the other run to the shop leaving him there with a faint blush crossing his cheeks and not really knowing what to expect.

***

He wasn’t dumb not to double check the whole apartment for wiretaps.

Jungkook had learned his lesson with his first test to enter to that business and he wasn’t going to risk it, he could not trust Jimin anymore and neither anyone who worked under _Eun Dal Pa_ , but at least he could pretend for the time being he would have to be there.

So, he checked each corner, lamp, frame and about anywhere and everywhere like he had been trained, searching for any source of device.

In the bathroom he even threw water to the ceiling lamp just to be sure seeing the light go off.

Once everything was deemed secure on his standards, did he finally rest, taking a deep breath he hadn’t notice he was holding.

This was certainly not his idea of going undercover, he knew it would be tough and to be honest he was still nervous to be caught on the spot and fucked over for being considered a rat in there.

However, he wasn’t sure if his fear was of being caught without carrying his mission…

Or that he was going to be caught by his _older brother_ …

He couldn’t risk that happening, not when he wasn’t done with the sole purpose of joining the forces in the first place, he owed not only to _himself_ but to many others who believed in him, who believe he could do this, and most importantly he owed it to _Jimin_ …

Even if the other hated his guts now.

Even if he felt lonelier than ever…

***

Yixing could only watch how the other maneuvered his bike in such a way that it felt ethereal…

The way Suho twirled the bike while moving his body as one, hell even he could feel the power the other was displaying with that demonstration, that it almost felt like an _intimate moment_

The sun seemed to shine onto the other, and he could tell he was just as sweaty as he was, beneath that leather jacket under the sunlight, and it was making his heart take a few dangerous leaps in his chest and his mouth dry just to watch.

Even worse how could he ever be aroused by such a _cocky bitch_ that was set on teaching him.

Yet Suho had this mysterious way of igniting something he thought had died long ago, way back in _Sichuan_ … maybe this was only a phase or a sort of attraction he was feeling, _it had to be_ …

He wasn’t one to deny the other was damn attractive, not so sure about personality wise but good-looking face, body proportions were just right, and the guy sure knew how to lure him well.

Everything felt like an intense daze until he found himself inside the garage unit they sometimes used to repair the bikes, Suho had pulled down the gate door and there were only them inside that heated small space that it seemed to grow warmer given the perspiration of their bodies.

“See that’s _how_ you do it,” Suho guided his bike to a corner hitting on the brake pedal and let her lean, a tap on her seat almost felt like a spank in Yixing’s vision, and how he envisioned giving the other one in his mind… just what was that devilish biker doing to him?

Gulping he leaned back and sat on his bike with his eyes still onto the smaller male that had his back turned against him, and when he took his jacket and wet tank off him and his muscle back glistened under the shabby yellow light, Yixing was sure he was getting harder than the asphalt.

“Yeah,” he found himself saying, now going closer to the other who was checking his tires after such a session, taking the right wrench to use on the replacement, “very _impressive_ stunts”

That made the other glance up towards him and the glint in his eyes was amusing.

It was clear by now how tense they both were around each other, as Suho rose up slowly letting his abs be exposed, to Yixing’s mild surprise he was packed and ripped, with a face of an angel in disguise to match, and he wasn’t sure what made him do it in the first place, as they got closer and closer and he pulled the other by his neck and clashed his lips, and the moan he heard back.

Was more than enough to make his pants grow tighter and uncomfortable against his skin.

Maybe this was their sudden need for relief their sexual tension, he was ok with males, and the other also seemed to be ok around him, he could tell by the way he had been checking him out.

And the kiss was surprisingly sweet and feisty, Suho wasn’t one to melt to his touch so easily.

“You’ve got lube?” he asked mid kissing, as his hands found its way to the male’s waist, feeling his shirt being tugged as a sign to take it off, it wasn’t long before they were stripping in there.

“Near the couch, top drawer of the shelf” Suho mumbled against his breath and didn’t that made him smirk while biting the male’s lip in a provoking manner that a low growl was heard.

Both colliding to the raggedy couch inside the shop, as he tried to reach the drawer for the lube not wanting to depart from the kiss, their clothes by now were probably all over the floor, but his eyes were set to the guy that was leaning on the couch and his lustful stare that seemed to match his own.

He knew the other was going to give him a fight, and somehow, he was more than ready for it…


	15. Working Introductions

**_“We all break our own rules for someone”_ **

Seokjin woke up with the noon sun almost blinding him and with one hell of a hangover that surely made him grimace as he ruffled with his messy morning hair.

It wasn’t really in him to drink to that point of having these nasty side effects.

His hand palmed around the bed onto the bedside table as he searched for his phone, the brightness of the screen almost blinding as he groaned annoyed to the severe headache he was starting to feel piercing through his skull, however it wasn’t the fact that it was later than usual as he tends to wake up at decent hours, and that at the moment he was still in bed, or the fact that he didn’t remember even changing clothes or getting there in the first place, what truly made him uneasy was noticing he wasn’t alone in his own bed...

From his peripheral vision he noticed there was someone else with him, and he was sure that it wasn’t Namjoon, never in his wildest dreams did the other stayed after having sex, although he would prefer if he did, Seokjin knew it wouldn’t happen anyway. They had sex in hotels or even in the blonde’s car, however the rule didn’t abide to each other’s houses and he was sure his father wouldn’t be fond of the idea of catching his only heir in bed with another man either…

And that was the bizarre thing, how on earth had he arrived home as drunk as he was last night, and pass through security at the gate to end up in his own room with some other guy?

“ _Morning_ ,” the voice made him glance to his side with eyes wide open, only to find none other than Siwon in his bed, thankfully he was dressed as well, although he could swear his clothes were the same ones from the night before, his head hurt like hell and his memories seemed a little fuzzy still it didn’t quite explain why the older was sleeping with him in his own bed.

“What happened last night?” his voice sounded raspier as if his throat was dry, “why are you in my bed Siwon?” Seokjin said kicking the covers to the side and ruffling his morning hair.

“You don’t remember much of last night?” Siwon asked with a small grin on his lips as he tilted his head to the side, sensing from the way the younger tensed and was acting unsure, that it was obvious he didn’t, “I called you last night when you were at some random bar drinking all by yourself, I picked you up yet you weren’t done with the night to return home…”

Seokjin glanced above his shoulder to the older who was sitting in bed while stretching his sore body, “Eh? What the hell did I do? You’re the one who brought me home, I presume, but that doesn’t explain why the hell were you sleeping in bed with me, _Siwon_ ” if he was being cold or rude by now it didn’t matter, he was frustrated already. Namjoon was ignoring him lately and he could tell the other was slowly starting to lose interest into their agreement. Maybe he was failing even as _fake lover_ , if the other wasn’t satisfied enough with what they had between them.

“You really don’t remember huh?” Siwon continued much to Seokjin’s annoyance.

“No, I really don’t, so care to explain or do I need to fill in a request?” his sarcastic remark made the older glance at him and for a moment pondering how to act with the younger. Seokjin was surprising him more and more now that they had finally reunited after years apart and he had to say there were certain things that weren’t much to his liking.

For one the habit of the younger to whore around, the marks in his neck were still slightly visible and it upset him, and last night as the other danced and let some _fuckers_ touch his body as if they had such right to do so it enraged him.

However, Siwon had grown to be a patient man, if it meant he could have his way, at least in this he had to be patient even if he was being tested to his limits.

“You wanted to go to another club, and you’ve dragged me with you. I mean I had no choice though, after all I was your safe ride for the night.” He said with a smirk knowing well how the younger would probably be suffering from a hangover by the drinks he had consumed.

Not that Siwon was a _saint_ , but this particular Seokjin was definitely different from the once slightly more innocent version he remembered, the one who hadn’t been tainted or corrupted.

He wasn’t a fool to think the younger would guard himself, and it infuriated him that he wasn’t the first just because he was waiting for the other to come of age, he had fallen deep for the younger just a couple of years before when Seokjin was a teen himself and he was already considered an adult, it was immoral of him to think of such things so he refrained himself. Siwon was many things, and his lifestyle wasn’t a good example but if one thing he was still proud of having was common sense and at least a moral view, and _fucking_ minors wasn’t his thing.

Now that Seokjin was by far a legal adult, things were definitely going to change…

“Sounds like me, I am sorry for dragging you out, though but at least I hope you had fun and not babysitting me the whole time” Seokjin commented with small smile as he got up from the bed, his body was sore and his mind fuzzy, nothing like a few pills and a meal wouldn’t fix and maybe he could call the blonde he had been eager to see again and sort everything out between them.

Siwon got up from the bed and adjusted his wrinkled suit the best he could, “Anyway I’m going to head home, and I’ll be back later today, our parents scheduled a dinner for tonight and I was supposed to let you know about that yesterday since your father couldn’t held a hold of you but this happened. So, you better bath yourself and fix your _hangover_ , and I’ll see you later ok, _Jin_?”

Seokjin frowned but said nothing as the elder left him alone in his bedroom.

His father was definitely plotting something and maybe today he would find out what exactly….

***

The perspiration could be felt into the thick heat of that small unit, as they both laid there bare on the couch, panting although equally satisfied, “ _Fuck_ you’re even better than what I’ve imagined” Suho said mid smiling much to Yixing’s surprise, as he glanced sideways to the older male that seemed to be glowing either from the sweat or from the act they had just engaged.

Yixing knew better than to fall into temptation then why did he do it so easily with the guy?

Maybe because he couldn’t deny the attraction he felt the moment his eyes laid onto the said male, or maybe he just felt lonely and in need to vent his sexual frustrations, after all it had been quite a while ever since he had proper sex.

And man, did he miss the intimacy of the act itself, that rush of the moment.

Sex with the brunette was something he couldn’t compare even if he wanted too.

It wasn’t in the mere momentum lust that seemed to fill them, he felt the fire in the brunette’s eyes consume him with the touch of his burning skin, and it made him feel more alive than ever.

The same adrenaline he felt whenever riding his _baby_ and racing, that _euphoria_ that filled him with a purpose. Yixing could say that joining the forces had done him the same, but after _Sichuan_ everything blend into the same patterns, the same boring predicaments. He had quit everything he enjoyed only to carry on with the only thing he could maintain, - _his job,_ \- after going down to hell and back and for a moment or two that seemed to be good enough for him.

However now after engaging into the world he had used to know, despite the differences, he could say there was something missing in his life, that spark of danger igniting with the thrill.

And it seemed to be greeting him in the form of the male that was currently sitting beside him, grabbing to his briefs and sliding them on, with a small grimace on his features from his limp.

“ _Damnit_ , been a while ever since I’ve let someone _fuck_ me this hard,” Suho mumbled annoyed as he adjusted the underwear and made a move, his hand going for the drawers of the shelf near the couch, if he was going to be into that pain for a while he sure needed a stress reliever, something that could get his mind out of the gutter, and his body light enough to feel painless.

The weed that he was searching for was right at the end of the drawer in a small bag filled with the necessities that were meant to roll and be smoked and enjoyed, the grinder almost shinning and begging to be used to roll a joint, and a small bong was inside the drawer as well, but that one could be used some other day, now he preferred something simple, and faster and maybe if he felt generous enough he could share it with the blondie, “If there is a next time, you better believe I am going to top that ass of yours” he smirked widely while he made his way to sit again.

Yixing scoffed as he was putting his own shorts too, throwing the towel they had used to clean themselves to the floor, “As if I would let someone like you top me” he said in between his breath, although he hated to admit it that the image did cross his mind the minute the other said it, and it almost made him hard again, bless for his willpower and ability to control himself.

“What now? Suddenly am not good enough for you?” Suho teased as he rolled the thin paper in his fingers, with the perfect amount of weed to roll a joint, placing in between his lips amid the silence and lighting it, “That’s strange because just a few moments ago you seemed rather pleased from the sex with me, to your grunts and moans, so I bet you take in both ways, _baby_ ”

And it quite annoyed Yixing that the assumption the other had could be right for all these crazy thoughts that seemed to be running on his mind lately, maybe it was the hormones, it had been long since he had intimacy with someone else, and perhaps he pinned for that, _the raw lust_.

Suho glanced sideways while he dragged the joint and passed it to him, “Who knows maybe you would even enjoy the _ride_ ” he provoked and Yixing couldn’t help but to agree silently as he took that offering in his hands to his lips, knowing well what that _shit_ could do to him…

***

“So, what does a young guy like yourself do around a club like this?” that had got to be one of the annoying million dollar questions the younger had made within the past minutes he had actually allowed him to be around when checking in before opening hours, however despite rolling his eyes for what it felt to be a couple of times already he complied, turning his attention to the side.

A smirk crossed Jimin’s plump lips as he picked a bottle from the storage, to cross out from the list of inventory, usually it wasn’t him to check upon such petty deed but they had been short on staff hence why new recruits come in hand, “Mind telling me why are you following me around instead? Because I haven’t called you in today for a matter of fact” Jimin retorted dryly.

To what Taehyung didn’t really have an answer of his own, he just wanted to get out of the flat, to do something or nothing at all, truth be told he was bored and at least at the club there might be someone else to see or something else to do then be around the house or causing trouble.

Whenever he did manage full control of his mind it would all be a wire world of events and feelings inside of him to manage to control, it almost was like he felt connected with his persona, or maybe he was the filter the other lacked and that lack of control made him disconnected.

Wanting to know more or trying to know more to be able to feel what V did that he didn’t.

If it made any sense, he wanted to be one with his own person while acknowledging that he suffered from a splitting personality disorder, V was still very much him and at the same time he wasn’t. He was more resilient, more frontal than he was, facing the troubles although they shared the same body, despite giving him trouble sometimes he knew the other was reckless but at the same time protective and it was why he gave him front wheel most of the times.

Luckily for him unlike most cases, he did manage to catch glimpses of images associated in his brain of scarce memories, colors, smells, sounds or even names that he hold onto.

They belonged to V and at the same time he also felt they could belong to him.

It was weird and at the same time it was something he had learned to live throughout the years, he still hated to be defenseless, V helped with that. _When he had been weak, V had been strong._

For that alone he knew now how to handle guns, although V was more of an expert in that field he managed enough to self-defend if needed too, he also learned to be more bold and reckless, so to speak his mind even though he still liked to keep it for himself than give into confrontation.

“You know how much _I luv_ to annoy you _Chim_ ” he managed to mumble deviously, because no matter how quiet he truly seemed to be there was this underlying part of him that harbored to be the in between V and himself. Kim Taehyung, a _survivor_ and stubborn fool that wasn’t one to give up without a fight, and not a simple weak kid who’s _past_ was set to define him based on others perceptions, or on how the pain that he had to deal with could have break or change him.

“Get your ass up then, and help me check this out, will you?” Jimin threw a list into his hands that he was quick to catch before it fell to the ground, “I ain’t having all night to this, so help would be appreciated. And before you start nagging in my ear, just reminding you that I’ll drop all this work on your ass and have you cleaning the club after closing hours too, _am I clear_?”

Taehyung smirked the best he could while saluting sarcastically, list still in his hand, “ _Aye captain_ , if you really need my assistant and asked so nicely, guess I have no chance but to help you out.” And maybe time would past quickly and the image or a certain blonde would leave his mind…

***

Jungkook stared to the doors of the club he had entered at least twice ever since he joined into the madness that was the myriad of events in his life, in such a short amount of time.

The view was certainly different in broad daylight than at twilight. The neon lights would be lit at that hour and the line to enter the club would be packing up the busy streets, filled with people eagerly wanting to get a peek of what it looks and feels like, from people just wanting a good time to some regular costumers maybe. He had the general idea of things, when he first visited the club, seeing how it had several mini stages a few pole dancing bars, and a packed bar.

However, this would be his first time, entering the building for work. He was inside, at least according to what Jimin said before he had passed the “ _test_ ” he had given to him, so he was in.

With a small sigh barely leaving his thin dry lips, he pushed his way inside not sure on what to expect by this point, after all, his own brother had sent him in a goose chase to a crack house and that had been only to test him out, so who knew what he could expect in the future.

To his surprise there weren’t any junkies inside, at least none like from that experience before, it was mostly a few people over the bar and a couple more moving around, some already getting ready for the show others seemed busy tracking every detail of the stages and lightning system.

It felt weirdly natural, almost as if this was some sort of a normal event and not some nocturnal bar that was rather infamous among the mob. Hell even at the station people kind of knew about certain clubs, some were suspicious of having notorious illegal activities but without a proper warrant and certain proofs there was no way to run them down, not when they were connected to _Eun Dal Pa_ , and that seemed to be the case with _INsoManiaC_ being the major one of them.

“Hey man, we’re still closed, am going to have to ask you to leave” a voice made him turn around on his tracks, as if he was caught staring or touching something he shouldn’t, given the confusion he was probably emitting from those words alone but before he could even say a word a tight grip on his shoulders brough his undivided attention to whoever was able to touch him like that.

“ _He’s with me_ , don’t worry Jooheon” Jimin’s velvet voice could fool anyone he wanted, but never him. Jungkook was still able to detect when the older was displeased by something, it was rather noticeable in his tone, “Meet _Jeon_ the new recruit” and the grip in his shoulder only tightened.

Jooheon stared to the newcomer, taking in his younger features and physic that could use some improvements nothing like heading to the gym wouldn’t fix, and he softened his solemn features presenting a shaking hand to the newbie, “Sorry _man_ , my bad, been a while ever since we have field newbies around the club in this section. I’m Jooheon, your name is Jeon or is that a code?”

“ _Jeon Jungkook_ , that’s my name” the younger gave away, he had decided to use his full name rather than a fake one when he decided to embark in this mission and in a certain way he was content he had done so, specially learning how Jimin was inside and probably onto him, hence why he had to think fast and erase every single trait of himself from existence over the last couple of years. Not that it mattered, he was rarely active online, the only thing to hide would be his commitment to his current job that had led him where he was now. “Nice to meet you” the handshake was firm yet warmer than most he had the chance to greet around there.

“Okay if you two are done with chitchatting, I will drag him along and teach him a few things dim worthy to know of around here before opening the club tonight” Jimin remarked as he turned around, “Try and follow me, _Jeon_ ” yet he never turned around to see if he really did…


End file.
